The Sins of the Father
by Lugubrious DBB
Summary: Two lives, two stories, separate yet connected, told in parallel. Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle, faces a new threat that could jeopardize the peace she has worked so hard to establish. Thirty-one years earlier, a young Wanderer commander must brave a dangerous world to protect his people and forge an alliance with an old enemy. Part Three of my "Voices" saga.
1. Chapter 1: Nativity

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter One**

**Nativity**

* * *

_". . . For I the LORD thy God am a jealous God, visiting the iniquity of the fathers upon the children unto the third and fourth generation of them that hate me." —Exodus 20:5_

* * *

The wind howled viciously in the darkness of January, the already frigid temperatures now bitterly, inhumanly cold. In weather such as this, no man should have been outside; to attempt to travel in these conditions was to invite one's own death.

Such facts did not stop one man. Wrapped tightly in the thickest furs he could acquire, he and his wife forced themselves through the biting wind, the knee-deep snow, desperately searching for shelter from the elements. The woman let out a scream of agony, her body contorting as the pain washed over her. Her already-terrified husband now began to panic. Desperately, he pressed onwards, forcing himself toward the dim lights just yards ahead.

Reaching the tall gates of the kingdom of Arendelle, he pounded on the door. No response. Unwilling to accept their silence, he brought his fists into the gate over and over again, refusing to stop until, finally, mercifully, the small window in the door opened. A man—a guard—pressed his eyes to the window.

"Who are you?" the guard asked. "What the hell are you doing outside in this storm? Are you trying to kill yourself?"

"Please," the man begged, struggling to communicate in the guard's language. "My wife . . . she is . . . about to be delivered. Please . . . shelter . . . medicine . . . _heat_! I can pay . . ."

The guard stared incredulously at the man and his wife. His brow furrowed as he recognized the man's unique accent. "You . . . You're one of them! One of the _ice bærers_! A Wanderer!"

The guard frowned. "You know I cannot let you pass. I will lose my position if I am caught. I could even end up in the palace dungeon! I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

The woman let out another shriek of agony. Her husband turned to the guard, his eyes wild with desperation. "Please! I beg you! If you are a man . . . please . . . do not let my wife . . . my child die."

The guard stepped backward, his mind reeling with conflicting commands. Finally, he whispered, "Absolute silence! Understand?"

The man nodded. The guard closed the window and a moment later the gates of Arendelle opened. The guard appeared. "This way!" he hissed. "Quietly!"

The two Wanderers followed the guard, careful to avoid making any sound that could alert the sleeping kingdom to their presence. The guard led them to a small house on the edge of the city. Knocking twice, he opened the door.

His wife awoke with a start. "What . . . What are you doing home?" she asked, her voice full of concern. "What's wrong? Did you lose your position?"

"No, dearest," the guard said. "Nothing of that kind. We have . . . guests."

"At this hour?" his wife asked, unbelieving. "Who in the world . . .?"

Her voice caught in her throat when she saw the man and his wife. One look at the woman's face told her the entire story. "Get her to the bed. Boil some water. Fetch the towels. _Hurry!_"

The guard set about quickly procuring the necessary supplies. The Wanderer helped his wife to the bed, his face lined with worry. Her turned to the guard's wife. "Are you . . . Are you . . .?"

"Yes, I am," she answered. "I have done this many, many times." The guard handed her the towels she had requested.

"The water is heating as we speak," he said.

"Good. Why don't the two of you go to the other room? This here is women's work."

"No!" the Wanderer said, more forcefully than he had intended. His face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. It's just . . . I will not leave my wife."

"If that is what you wish." She took a towel, soaking it in the warm water over the fire. "Here. Lay this across her head. It will help her to relax."

The Wanderer did as she asked. His wife looked at him with terrified, pleading eyes. _"__Det__er__alt__i orden__, __Kjære__," _he whispered, brushing the hair from her face. _"__Jeg er__her__med__deg."_

His wife suddenly unleashed an ear-piercing cry, her body lurching in agony. "What is wrong?" the Wanderer cried. "What's happening?"

The guard's wife looked under the blankets, her face grim as her fears were confirmed. "She needs to push. Now! If she doesn't, we will lose the baby and possibly her as well."

The Wanderer turned to his wife, nodding. _"Nå__, __kjære."_

His wife nodded, closing her eyes in concentration. Screaming, she forced her muscles into action, willing the child in her womb to come forth.

"Good," the guard's wife said. "Again! Harder this time."

Another push, another bone-chilling sceram.

The Wanderer looked at the guard's wife, his face paling when he saw the amount of blood she had gathered on the towels. "What is it?"

"It's nothing!" she cried. "Keep pushing! I can see the head!"

With one last terrible cry, the woman forced every muscle in her body toward a single purpose: safely expelling her child.

Silence descended upon the small house. Then, suddenly, a tiny scream was heard, growing louder and stronger by the second.

The guard's wife smiled. "It's all right," she whispered. Gently, with an experienced hand, she wiped the newborn clean, then wrapped it in a blanket. Carefully, she handed him to the Wanderer. "Congratulations," she said. "Meet your son."

_My son!_ The Wanderer gazed upon his child, tears flowing from his eyes. He brought the crying boy to his mother, allowing her to cradle her infant to her breast. _He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!_

The guard's wife approached the Wanderer, pulling him aside. Whispering, she spoke. "Your wife needs to rest here for several days. She has lost quite a bit of blood. I have done what I can to stop the bleeding."

"Is she . . . Will she . . .?" The man's face turned pale, his eyes full of terror.

"I don't believe she will," the woman said. "She is strong, and I believe I have stopped the flow in time. Nevertheless, you will need to remain here until she is healthy enough to move again."

"We . . . We cannot stay here," the man protested. "We are outcasts, unwanted. If we are discovered . . . If _you _are discovered harboring us . . ."

The guard approached. "We will not permit you to leave until it is safe," he said. "Despite what you may have heard, not all in Arendelle despise your race. We are willing to take that chance because . . . because it is what the Lord would have us do."

Tears flowed once more from the Wanderer's face. "I . . . I do not know what to say! Please!" He reached for the pouch at his belt, withdrawing numerous coins. "Please! Take what you want!"

The guard shook his head. "We most certainly will not. You will need that money to care for your son. This is our gift to you. Please accept it."

Astounded by the couple's generosity, the Wanderer returned to the bed. His wife and child had both fallen asleep, exhausted by the day's activity. Gently, he reached down and kissed both of them, ensuring they were both adequately covered and warm.

"What will you name him?" the guard's wife asked.

The Wanderer turned to them. "We have talked about this for some time. We . . . We want our son to have a name that shows his strength, his courage. I look at him and I . . . I can sense he is destined to be great among our people."

She smiled. "So, what is it?"

The Wanderer turned away, stroking his sleeping son's hair. "His name is Isarn."

* * *

**AN: I knew I couldn't stay away for long. Please read and review. If you haven't read either _Voices _or _The Head That Wears the Crown, _I strongly suggest you do so first so you are not confused. Thank you and more to follow!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reflection

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Two**

**Reflection**

Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, was exhausted.

It had been yet another long day. After her usual morning session with the assembly of ministers, she had been forced to sit through numerous presentations regarding various matters of state. One minister had proposed building a new highway to the outlying territories in order to improve travel for visiting dignitaries, yet he had been unable to explain where the funds for construction would come from. Another had tried to convince her that horses were a thing of the past, and that the future of transportation was in a new technology known as an "engine." Unfortunately, his demonstration had backfired profoundly, leaving the conference room unusable for the foreseeable future.

Now, she was sitting in the study that had once belonged to her father, finishing up the day's paperwork. Taking a break, she rubbed her eyes, desperately willing herself to wake up.

A knock at the door awoke her from her reverie. "Enter," she said.

The door opened and Princess Anna entered, smiling. "Hey."

"Hey," Elsa responded, completing their now well-established greeting ritual.

"You didn't come down to dinner tonight," Anna said. "I wanted to make sure everything was all right."

Elsa cursed herself. "I'm sorry, Anna. I just . . . lost track of time. It's been a crazy day."

Anna nodded. "I understand. It's just . . . you've been so busy lately. I'm beginning to feel like there's no time for just us anymore."

Elsa rose from her desk, crossing the room to her sister. She placed her arms on her shoulders. "I know. And I'm sorry. I really am." A memory flashed through her mind. "Do you remember our trip to the Islands last year? Just the two of us?"

Anna smiled. "Those were the best two weeks of my life."

"Remember what we did to that obnoxious guy on the beach?"

"He wouldn't stop trying to flirt with me, so you froze his towel as he was drying himself off!" Anna burst out in laughter. "I've never heard a man's voice go so high before in my life!"

The two sisters collapsed in hysterics, laughing uncontrollably. Finally, Elsa regained enough composure to speak.

"Oh, that felt good!" She put her arm around Anna's shoulder. "I've missed this so much."

Anna sighed. "You don't have to always work, you know. You can take time for yourself."

"I know, Anna. I know. It's just that there are so many things to do. And every time I think I'm getting ahead, something else comes up. It never seems to end."

Anna frowned. "You know everything's going to change soon."

Elsa grimaced. "Yes, it is. How are things going . . . with the wedding plans?"

Anna glanced at the ring on her finger. "Everything's going great. We, um, we have a meeting tomorrow with the chef to finalize the menu."

Elsa nodded. "And you're . . . you're all right with everything?"

"Yeah. Kristoff . . . he . . . he's still not comfortable with how big everything has to be. He was hoping for something a little more . . . intimate."

"I know," Elsa said. "And I wish it could be that way. But you know what everyone expects, what the traditions are—"

"I know, I know!" Anna said. "But I thought that you of all people would know how difficult traditions can be to maintain! I mean, you went through with a huge coronation ceremony and look what happened! You can't tell me that's what you really wanted, or you wouldn't have made such a mess of things!"

Anna realized what she had just said and covered her mouth. "I . . . I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't mean—"

"No," Elsa said, her face barely concealing her melancholy. "No, you're right. I tried to be someone I'm not, and look how that turned out." She turned away, looking at the wall. "Anna, it's . . . it's your wedding, not mine. Not anyone else's. If you and Kristoff want a small ceremony, with only a few people present, then that's what we'll do."

"Really?" Anna asked, carefully drawing close to Elsa, standing behind her. "You won't . . . You won't be upset?"

Elsa turned around. "It's not about what I want. I want you to be happy. And if other people want to be upset about it, then that's their problem."

"Elsa . . . I . . . I don't know what to say."

Elsa smiled. "Just promise me that I can still be there. That you're not . . . That you're not so embarrassed by me that you'll keep me away."

"Embarrassed?" Anna said. "Of course you'll be there! Who do you think is going to be my maid of honor?"

Elsa's face lit up. "Really? Oh, Anna . . ."

Anna held her sister's face in her hands. "After everything we've been through, you still don't believe that I love you unconditionally?"

"No . . . It's not that," Elsa whispered. "I . . . I'm still fighting it, Anna. The self-doubt. The lack of confidence. The fear. I _know _how ridiculous it sounds, and I know I've gotten better, but I'm still not where I want to be yet. Where I _should _be . . ."

"Hey," Anna said. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. You never do. After everything you've done, you can take all the time you need." She laughed. "You've been dead, after all."

"So have you," Elsa said. "I guess that's something else we share, isn't it?"

Anna nodded. "Has . . . Has the meditation helped?"

"A little. Some days are better than others. Sometimes I can clear my mind completely and just be in touch with myself. Other days . . . I really struggle with it. I wish . . . I wish _he _was still here, just to help me figure out what to do."  
"You already know what to do," Anna said. "He knew that. That's why you're such a great queen. I just wish . . . I wish I could make you see yourself as everyone else does. I think you'd be pleasantly surprised."

The two sisters stood in silence, looking at each other, not needing to speak to each other in order to communicate the love they shared.

"Well, then," Elsa finally said. "You . . . You worked really hard on dinner, and it would be a shame for me not to do my part and help you eat it."

"It's your favorite," Anna said. "Roast pork with raspberry sauce, potatoes, and strawberry pie." She smiled. "You know, for someone who's so in tune with winter, you sure love your summer foods."

"Don't mock strawberry pie," Elsa said. "You can say anything you want about me, but if you say anything negative about my strawberry pie, we're going to have a serious problem."

The two sisters broke into fits of laughter once more. Wiping tears from her eyes, Anna said, "Before we have a very late dinner, can we do one more thing?"

"What's that?" Elsa asked, her dark mood now vanquished.

"I was wondering if . . . if we could have a little bit of fun. Just for a few minutes."

Elsa nodded. "Well, since you asked so nicely. . ."

The air in the room swirled as snow and ice began to appear. "I'll even give you a head start this time," Elsa said. "It's the only way you're going to beat me."

"It's not exactly fair when you can conjure all the snowballs you want in the blink of an eye, when I have to actually make them!" Anna argued.

"Fine. Let's make it more interesting." Elsa waved her hand and two piles of snowballs appeared, one on each side of the room. "There. Now we're even."

Anna looked at Elsa. "Best two out of three?"

"As always." She paused. "You know, some might say we're too old for this sort of thing."

"Oh, what do they know? Now, stop stalling and get ready to lose."

* * *

**AN: A lighthearted reintroduction to our two favorite royals. The story will pick up soon, but I wanted to begin with this nice relationship moment between the two. More to come, and, as always, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Resilience

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Three**

**Resilience**

The sun rose early during the summer. Indeed, summer was most certainly not the time for the faint of heart. Summer meant long, hot days and short, cool nights. The extended hours of precious daylight meant that the men who plied their trades were expected to push themselves to their limits, not wasting even one minute of available sunshine.

The boy knew this all too well. He had completed less than twelve years on this earth, and yet he had labored harder than many men twice his age. His hands were calloused, coarse from years of manual labor. His skin was no longer smooth, but tan, taut. Muscles that should not have developed yet were almost fully formed, a testament to the hours spent completing any and all tasks he could to earn his keep.

That morning, he rose earlier than usual. He intended to earn some extra pay that day, and he was not about to let one of his brothers take from him one of the few extended labor opportunities that were available. The prime employment opportunities were in the fields of the landowners. Their fields were vast and numerous, requiring many skilled hands to tend to their various needs. But the owners were unscrupulous, desiring only the maximum return on their investment. Thus, they employed far fewer workers than were truly required. However, the few that were hired could expect a substantial reward for their efforts, as the hours they would expend were far more than for any comparable job.

The boy washed his face, brushed his platinum blonde hair, went upstairs to his mother's room. His mother was still sleeping, her face drawn with worry. It had been another difficult night for her, the boy knew. Although his father had been killed months ago, she was still having difficulty adjusting. Gently, he stroked her hair, kissing her once on the cheek. Quietly, not wanting to disturb her slumber, he made his way to the bedroom door.

_"__En annen__tidlig__morgen__, __min__sønn__?" _

The boy turned around. _"__Jeg__mente ikke__å__vekke deg__."_

His mother smiled. _"__Lov meg at du__vil__ikke__jobbe__for hardt__."_

_"Aldri."_

He left the bedroom, stopping in the kitchen to take a few slices of bread with him. He exited their small house, stepping into the village his people called home.

The village was not very old; it had only been founded two years earlier. Yet it was the most permanent settlement his people had established in his lifetime. He frowned, reflecting upon how tumultuous things had been in his young life. Although he tried to be strong for his mother's sake, he knew that, deep within himself, he was terrified at the prospect of his people being exiled again. They had already been forced to move so many times before. He could not bear to think of what would happen to them if they had to relocate again.

He travelled down the winding path from his village to the fields on the other side of the hills. His footsteps were sure, his presence hardly noticeable. He had no desire to alert others to his presence and risk losing the money he was so desperate to earn.

Once over the hills, he descended into the valley. A small line had already begun to form at the gates of the farm. Men far older than he stared at him as he took his place. Ignoring their glaring faces, the sneers, he quietly waited, prepared to take full advantage of the opportunity.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but may have been merely minutes, the hiring master exited the gates. "Good morning, gentlemen," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "And what fine workers have gathered this morning, ready to earn their day's pay?"

The prospective workers grumbled, hating the man for his arrogance, his disregard for their suffering.

The hiring master ignored them. "Now, here's what we have today. I need ten men. No more."

The men in line were livid. The usual quota was twenty-five, maybe eighteen on a bad day. But ten? Ten was unthinkable.

"I don't want to hear a word of it!" the hiring master spat. "The weather's been god awful lately, so we don't have much upkeep to do. I need ten men to spend the day hauling equipment and supplies. Ten able-bodied men."

He glared at some of the older, weaker men in line. "Not you!" he snarled. "How dare you even waste my time?"

He went down the line. "You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You. You."

_He's gone with the first nine in line! _the boy thought._ I'm next! I'm hired!_

The hiring master stared at the boy for a moment, then walked past him to the man behind him. "You." He turned to the rest of the line. "That's all for today, gentlemen. Better luck tomorrow."

The men who were not selected cursed the hiring master, screaming obscenities at him. He merely smiled and turned, walking back to the gates.

_He didn't pick me! Why?! _The boy could not fathom a reason. Without thinking, he ran up to the hiring master.

"Sir! Sir, please wait!"

The master turned, staring at the boy. "What is it, boy?"

"I . . . I was next in line, sir. You didn't select me."

"No, I didn't." The master began to walk away once more.

The boy rushed to cut him off. "Why not, sir?"

The hiring master was now highly irritated. "Didn't you hear me, boy? I said I needed men, not boys. Come back tomorrow. I might be able to find work for you tomorrow."

"Please, sir," the boy said. "I really, really need work today."

"So do they!" the master said, gesturing to the dispersing men behind him. "Now, run along now. Come back tomorrow!"

"Sir, please!" the boy begged. "I know I'm smaller, but I swear I can do any work the men you've hired can! Please! Just give me a chance!"

The master looked the boy over, half annoyed, half impressed with his resilience. "Really? Come here, then."

He led the boy over to a sled stacked high with crates. "I need men to haul sleds stacked this high all day long. Still think you can do it, boy?"

The boy nodded. "I know I can, sir."

"Then prove it!" the master snapped. "If you can move this sled from here to the next building over, I'll hire you. You have two minutes. Starting _now_!"

Wasting no time, the boy rushed to the rope at the front of the sled. Carefully, he wrapped the rope around his arms, making sure his arms could not slip out. Bracing himself, he pulled with all his strength.

Nothing happened. The master scoffed. "Stop wasting my time, boy!"

"NO!" the boy cried. "I can do this! Watch!"

Summoning all his strength, the boy heaved, every muscle in his body driven toward one single purpose. Finally, incredibly, the sled began to move. Not stopping, not daring to breathe, the boy willed himself to move the sled to the next building. Quickly, he calculated the distance he needed to travel, as well as how much distance he needed to leave to stop the sled in time. At the precise moment required, he relaxed his muscles, allowing inertia to take over.

The sled gently coasted to a stop, concluding its motion directly in front of the door to the storage building.

Tired, but not willing to show it, the boy turned to the hiring master expectantly.

The man stood, his mind deep in thought. Finally, he spoke.

"Well, I'll be damned," he whispered. He raised his voice to his normal dynamic. "All right, boy. You have work for today. You're certain you can do this all day?"

"Yes, sir," the boy said. "I swear I can!"

The master nodded. "I could use an extra hand after all. Now, off with you, boy! The others are at the building just down the path."

The boy turned, running down the path to catch up with the men. "Boy!"

The hiring master was speaking once more. The boy turned to face him. "Sir?"

"What's your name?" the master asked. "I want to know so I can make sure you get placed on my preferred hiring list."

The boy smiled. "Isarn, sir. My name is Isarn."

"Well, Isarn," the master said. "I'm not paying you to stand there. Get to work! Now!"

"Yes, sir!" Isarn turned and resumed his sprint to join the rest of the workers.

The hiring master watched until Isarn disappeared into the distance. He turned and walked back to his office, a thin smile finding its way onto his face. _That boy is special, _he thought. _Very special indeed._

* * *

**AN: More to come soon. The following are translations of the dialogue in this chapter.**

_En annen__tidlig__morgen__, __min__sønn? _– Another early morning, my son?

_Jeg__mente ikke__å__vekke deg__._ – I didn't mean to wake you.

_Lov meg at du__vil__ikke__jobbe__for hardt__. _– Promise me you won't work too hard.

_Aldri._ – Never.


	4. Chapter 4: Messenger

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Four**

**Messenger**

"Your Majesty, it is with great pride that I present representatives from our newest partner in trade."

Trade Minister Ingeborson stood on the floor of the throne room, his eyes filled with pride at his latest accomplishment. This negotiation had been one of the most difficult of his career. Neither side had been willing to capitulate on issues of profit-sharing. Fortunately for Ingeborson, he had managed to call in a few favors from his work in Siberia. His contacts there were only too eager to aid the minister; their economy had flourished since allying themselves with Arendelle. Before long, negotiations had resumed and finally, after months of hard work, the agreement had been approved.

He gestured dramatically. "I give you: Valderyth, jewel of the Southern Kingdoms!"

The representatives from Valderyth rose, solemnly approaching the throne, their heads held high, displaying the famous pride for which their nation was known.

Elsa descended the steps before her throne, meeting the representatives at eye level. Both parties bowed graciously before each other.

"It is indeed an honor to finally make your acquaintance," Elsa said. "Minister Ingeborson spoke highly of your nation, but I'm afraid his words were inadequate to describe the grace and elegance with which you carry yourselves. Your reputation is certainly well-founded."

The chief representative of Valderyth took Elsa's hand. "And you, Your Majesty . . . All the stories we had been told regarding your elegance, your beauty, your wisdom . . . None have been adequate to describe the vision of loveliness we see before ourselves now." He kissed Elsa's hand.

Elsa blushed slightly. "I am truly humbled by your words, Representative. Now, I ask that you please join me and my ministers for a reception in your honor in the main ballroom."

"It would be a privilege, Majesty," the representative said. "I so look forward to discussing our new arrangement with you personally."

The two bowed before each other once more, then returned to their posts.

"If there is no other business," Elsa said, "then our session is ended for the day. I hope to see you all shortly at the reception."

The ministers rose as Elsa processed down the aisle to the throne room entrance. Anna was waiting for her, smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself," Elsa said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to see the people of Valderyth for myself. I've heard so many stories about them. They . . . They really know how to dress, don't they?"

Elsa laughed, glancing back at the flowing robes, the ostentatious jewels, the excess of the representatives. "I'll admit, it's a little . . . much for my tastes, but, then, to each his own."

"Says the 'vision of loveliness' herself," Anna said.

Elsa glared at Anna. "Oh, come on now! You know I'm not that vain!"

"I know, I know," Anna said. "I'm just teasing. That was . . . very nice of him. Maybe the two of you should become better acquainted at the reception."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Please, Anna. This is a business meeting. Nothing more."

"Yeah, that's what they _all _say." Anna tickled her sister in the ribs. "For what it's worth, I think he's kind of cute."

"Oh, stop it!" Elsa said. "You're an engaged woman, Anna."

"Don't I know?! I was just providing my opinion!"

"Your _unsolicited _opinion, you mean."

Their playful bickering was interrupted by a man loudly clearing his throat. "Majesty. Highness."

Elsa and Anna turned. Minister Ingeborson stood before them. "I just wanted to make sure I had a chance to hear from you your opinion of our new arrangement."

"Oh, it's . . . it's wonderful," Elsa said. "One of your best. I am . . . so excited . . . about it."  
"Thank you, Majesty," Ingeborson said, bowing. "Now, if you will excuse me, I'm off to toast my success." He started to walk away, then turned back. "We can discuss my . . . bonus over dinner on Thursday."

"Oh. Certainly," Elsa said. Ingeborson walked away, and the queen let out a noticeable sigh of relief.

"That was . . . awkward," Anna said. "What is with him?"

"He just needs a lot of reinforcement," Elsa said. "It makes you wonder if he got enough attention as a child."

Anna stared at Elsa. "Anyway, we have a party to get to, don't we?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "We most certainly do."

* * *

The reception was everything Elsa hated about being a monarch. Being forced to stand in receiving lines interminably, greeting people she knew she would never see again, forcing herself to look happy when in reality she was exhausted; none of these things were fun for her at all.

It had been different in her first few weeks as queen. Having spent the better part of her life alone, locked away, she had embraced the opportunities for social interaction these functions represented. As time went on, however, she lost her love of the events, as she gradually had come to the unsettling realization that the people she met at receptions, for the most part, didn't really care about her personally, but what she could offer politically.

Another dignitary bowed before her. Forcing a smile on her face, Elsa curtsied before him, following protocol while simultaneously resenting it. Finally, she could take it no longer and excused herself to the corner of the ballroom, citing the need to get some fresh air.

She didn't turn around as she heard the familiar footsteps approach. "I know, I know, I need to get back to the party. Just . . . give me a few more minutes."

Anna put her arm around Elsa's waist, pulling her close. "It's just for a little while longer," she said. "Then we can go."

Elsa shook her head. "It's getting harder to deal with, Anna. I . . . I don't have the patience for it like I used to."

"You're tired. You're overworked. It's perfectly normal. Don't worry about it."

"_No_, Anna," Elsa insisted. "I mean it. Something's . . . Something's not right. I . . . I feel like I'm losing myself again."

Anna began to grow concerned. "They're . . . They're not back again, are they?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Elsa said. "No, they . . . the voices haven't bothered me since I melted the winter. It's something else. Something . . . elusive, something I can almost reach out and touch, but then it vanishes! It's like . . . It's like the darkness inside me is trying to escape again, and I don't know if I can contain it this time."

"Don't say that!" Anna said. "Of course you can! You're _you_, Elsa! You can control it! You always have before!"

"And what if I can't?!" Elsa said, much louder than she had intended. Nearby guests looked at her in alarm. The queen smiled at them, assuring them nothing was amiss. She pulled Anna closer, her voice barely a whisper. "What if . . . What if I can't stop it this time?"

Anna moved behind Elsa, gently placing her hands on her shoulders. She gently, yet firmly began to rub the tight muscles. "Elsa, you're carrying so much stress! You need to relax!"

"I . . . I can't . . ."

"Yes, you can. Here. Right now. Do one of your meditation exercises."

Elsa closed her eyes, willing herself, forcing herself to eliminate all disturbing thoughts from her mind, as she had trained herself to do. She focused solely on the cold at the center of her being, not letting anything else through. Slowly, surely, she could feel her anxiety recede, the calm return to her being. She opened her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Anna smiled. "That's why I'm here."

The two sisters' moment of relaxation was interrupted by a low voice. "Excuse me."

Elsa and Anna turned to face the speaker, and were caught off guard by his appearance. "Yes?" Elsa asked, hesitantly. "Can I . . . Can I help you?"

The figure before her was tall, dressed in dark maroon robes. His face was obscured by the hood he work over his face. He stood before Elsa and Anna, unmoving. The two royals glanced at each other, feeling the unease rising in their chests.

"Are you . . . Are you Queen Elsa?"

Elsa nodded. "I am. How . . . How may I help you?"

_Where is our security? _Anna thought frantically. _How did he get in here?_

The hooded man laughed, his deep voice thundering about the room. "I've been waiting to meet you, Snow Queen."

Elsa brought her hand to her chest, her fingertips glowing blue as she allowed the cold to flow through her body. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage," she said, her voice taking on the cold, unfeeling tone Anna knew she used only when she was genuinely afraid. "You are . . .?"

"Who I am is irrelevant." The hooded man stepped closer to Elsa and Anna. The two royals moved backward instinctively.

Anna managed to locate the chief of security on the far side of the room. She stared at him, her eyes wide with concern, hoping he would notice and come to their aid. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he noticed her trepidation and began to move toward the queen and the princess.

"I see," Elsa said, the blue light emanating from her fingers intensifying. "Well, I'm afraid if you want to speak with me, you will need to make an appointment. As you can see, we are a little busy at the moment."

"I have a message for you," came the voice once more. He held out his palm, and, to Elsa and Anna's astonishment, a ball of fire appeared within it, growing brighter and hotter by the second.

"Let this be a warning to you, Snow Queen. Darkness is coming. You cannot stop it. You will either succumb to it or be destroyed by it. The time of ice has come to an end. The reign of fire has begun!"

"Anna, _move_!" Elsa screamed.

The man thrust his arm backward and launched the fireball directly at Elsa. She attempted to parry his attack, but he was too fast for her. The flames collided with Elsa, sending her flying backwards, through the wall, into the adjoining room. As they made contact with her skin, the fire exploded outward, consuming a quarter of the ballroom in flame.

Screams erupted throughout the ballroom as terrified guests rushed the exits in a panic. Those caught in the flames dropped to the floor, desperately struggling to extinguish the raging fire.

Slowly, groggily, Elsa pulled herself to her feet, once again thankful that her power prevented her from burning. Shaking her head, she stumbled forward toward the still-raging flames. Ice flowed from her hands, coating the flames in wind and cold. Still the fire would not die. Astonished, she increased the intensity of her cold, straining every fiber of her being to extinguish the rampaging heat. Finally, when she thought she could no longer continue, the flames died down, extinguished.

_What sort of fire is this? _Elsa thought. _I've never seen flame this strong before!_ Exhausted, she fell to her knees, searching about the ballroom for the only face she cared about. "Anna?" she called. "Anna?!"

"Majesty!" Minister Andersen dropped to his knees, wrapping her shoulders in a blanket. "Majesty, we must get you out of here! It isn't safe!"

"Anna!" Elsa cried. "Where . . . is . . . Anna?!"

Andersen pointed to the corner of the room. "There!"

Elsa screamed as she saw her sister, unconscious on the floor, flames slowly moving toward her. Roaring in terror, she unleashed a forceful gust of wind upon the flames, forcing them away from Anna's unconscious form.

Elsa crawled to Anna, fighting to maintain consciousness. Gingerly, she pressed her ear to Anna's chest. _Come on! Come on!_

She felt a breath. "She's alive!" Elsa cried. "Help me! Please!"

Two of her security force arrived, carefully lifting the princess. A third security guard stooped down and picked her up as well.

Andersen had taken charge, shouting orders at all royal workers. "Evacuate the ballroom! Get outside! Get Her Majesty and Her Highness to safety! NOW!"

Elsa's tenuous hold on the waking world began to slip. As she was carried out of the ballroom, she held her gaze solely on her injured sister. "Anna! _Anna!_" she cried, before finally allowing the darkness to take her.

* * *

**AN: The plot begins to pick up. More to follow!**


	5. Chapter 5: Proposition

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Five**

**Proposition**

"Majesty."

Elsa's head shot up, her eyes bloodshot with exhaustion, her hair a disheveled mess. _Where . . .? What . . .?_

After a moment of disorientation, she remembered where she was. She was in the palace infirmary, sitting at the side of Anna's bed. It had been . . . how many days had it been? Elsa had lost track. She had barely left the room, maintaining her constant vigil at her sister's side. She glanced at the chair next to her. Kristoff was there, asleep, still in the same clothes he had been wearing when he first heard the news. Elsa looked up, toward the voice.

"Minister," she said, her gaze turning to Andersen.

The old man looked at her, his face taut with concern. "Majesty, please. You need to think of your own health. You have hardly eaten or slept for the past three days. Please, rest. I will inform you immediately if Princess Anna awakens."

Elsa glared at Andersen. "I appreciate your concern, Minister, but I assure you, I am fine."

"Majesty, I—"

Elsa held up her hand. "I said, I'm _fine_!" She winced. "I'm sorry, Minister, I . . . I just . . . I need you make sure you take care of what I have asked you to do. Please."

Andersen nodded. "We have not yet been able to determine the identity of the assassin, nor have we learned how he managed to elude our security force. I am leaving no possibility off the table. Not even assistance from within."

_Not again! _Elsa thought. "Have your men continue their investigation and report to me the moment they have additional information."

"Of course," Andersen said. He paused. "As for your other request, I would be remiss if I did not share with you my concerns about . . . who you have asked us to locate."

"I appreciate your honesty, Minister," Elsa said, "but I believe he may be a valuable asset in our investigation. I want him found and brought to me."

"Majesty—"

_"Find him!" _Elsa said. "Please. He has contacts in places we can never access. He can get the information we need. I _need _him."

Andersen nodded, knowing that further argument on the matter was pointless. He bowed before Elsa. "I will do as you wish, Majesty."

"Thank you," Elsa whispered. "For everything, Minister."

Andersen left the infirmary, leaving Elsa with only an unconscious Anna, a sleeping Kristoff, and her own thoughts for company. She looked at her sister. _Please wake up! Please tell me I'm doing the right thing!_

"I'm so sorry, Anna." she whispered. Gently, she held Anna's hand, softly caressing it. "I failed you once again. I should have protected you. I should have been prepared." She crawled into the bed, wrapping her arms around Anna's unconscious form. "Please don't leave me," she said. "I meant what I said at the reception. I really don't know . . . what I'd do . . . without you." A tear fell down her face. "Please don't make me find out."

* * *

"Elsa?"

Elsa was awoken from her slumber by a man's voice, not Andersen, but one of her closest friends.

"Kristoff! What . . . What time is it?"

The Ice Master of Arendelle smiled slightly. "Early. Very, very early. I just woke up and saw you . . . like this and I wanted to make sure . . ."

Elsa realized she was still in bed, clutching Anna's unconscious body tightly. Embarrassed, she stood. "I . . . I'm sorry. This . . . This isn't what . . . I mean . . ."

"Elsa, it's all right," Kristoff said softly. "I understand how close the two of you are. You have a bond that I've never seen in sisters before." A thin laugh escaped his lips. "Anna is always so concerned about you. I swear she can sense if anything is wrong with you, because she becomes upset as well."

"Kristoff, I . . . I . . . Thank you for understanding. We've been so _desperate _to make up for lost time, and now . . ." She hung her head. "Why does this keep happening?" she whispered. "Why can't the world just leave us alone and let us live our lives?"

Kristoff took her hand. "I don't know. Sometimes I wonder what you two did to make the whole universe hate you. But you know what? You'll get through this. Together. Like you always do. Anna is strong. She'll recover and things will go back to normal."

Elsa smiled. "I can tell when you're lying. You're worried she's not going to recover, aren't you?"

Kristoff turned away. "Honestly, I can't say I haven't considered the possibility. It terrifies me, Elsa. I don't know what either of us would do without her."

He turned back to Elsa. "But you know what Anna would say if she was awake right now? She would yell at both of us for being so damned negative. She would tell us everything is going to be just fine, so we should live our lives and get back to normal."

Several tears trickled down Elsa's cheeks. "She _would _say that, wouldn't she?"

A knock at the door interrupted their private moment of reflection. "Majesty?"

Elsa turned. "What is it?"

Andersen entered. Elsa's heart fluttered. For Andersen to have come personally, something very important must have happened.

"Majesty . . . We found him."

* * *

"Your Majesty, please reconsider!"

Elsa was walking at a furious pace, the palace guard flanking her struggling to keep up. "I understand your concern, but I will be just fine."

The guard cut in front of her, stopping Elsa in her tracks. "Majesty, stop! I swore an oath to protect you! I cannot violate that oath by permitting you to be alone with . . . with . . ."

Elsa was seething on the inside, yet her face revealed nothing but calm. "Step aside and let me pass. If you do not do so, I will have you thrown in the dungeon as well for disregarding a direct order."

"Majesty, please—"

"I said, MOVE!" Elsa shouted, her eyes blazing with fury.

The guard cautiously stepped aside, not daring to look Elsa in the eye. The queen proceeded down the stairs to the dungeon. She approached the dungeon master. "Let me see him. Alone."

"Majesty, are you sure that is wise—"

"NOW!"

The dungeon master bowed before her, leading her to one of the cells in the rear. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"I will be down the corridor," he said. "If anything happens, just cry out and I will be here in seconds."

Elsa nodded and entered the cell. The dungeon master closed the door, locking it behind her.

Satisfied she was alone with her quarry, Elsa turned to face him. The man's eyes brightened with recognition.

"Well, blimey!" he whispered. "'At's a sight I never thought I'd see again." He stood, slowly walking toward Elsa. "'Ello, love. Miss me much?"

Elsa ignored the man's words. "Your name is Friedrich Jansarnen, yes?"

The man nodded. "'At's right. Jansarnen's my . . . professional name."

Silence descended upon the cell. Finally, Jansarnen spoke. "It's so good to see you again, love. Especially after we parted on such . . . cold terms before."

Elsa grabbed Jansarnen's shirt collar, pulling him within inches of her face. "Let me make myself clear. I have every right to execute you on the spot for your crimes against me. Assault and battery. Attempted regicide. Attempted _rape._"

Jansarnen's face paled slightly as he realized the fury that lay behind Elsa's words.

"However," Elsa said, "I have decided that you are more useful to me alive than dead. That is why I have come to you with . . . a proposition."

"A proposition, eh?" Jansarnen's interest was piqued. "What sort of proposition, pray tell?"

Elsa turned to the cell wall. "Four nights ago, my sister and I were attacked at a reception for visiting dignitaries. I was fortunate to escape with relatively minor injuries. Anna, on the other hand . . ." _You will not_ _cry! _she told herself. _You _will not_!_

"I . . . I'm sorry to hear about that, love," Jansarnen said. "Since we last met, I've developed some respect for the both of yeh. Yer the first ones to best me in a fight in . . . in God-knows how long."

Elsa turned to face him again. "I want to know who attacked us. Why. How I can find him. You have connections to the criminal underworld of the Four Kingdoms and beyond. Surely, if anyone can find out what I want to know, it's you."

Jansarnen nodded. "'At's a pretty tall order there, love. Someone able to infiltrate this palace an' attack you in broad daylight must be pretty powerful indeed."

"He was a fire elemental!" Elsa said.

"A what-a-what?"

Elsa glared at him. "Let me use smaller words. He was wearing dark maroon robes. He had a hood over his face. He can summon fire, just like I can summon ice and snow."

Jansarnen stood up. "Wait a minute! Hold evr'ything! I ain't puttin me precious hide in any scenarios where it can get burnt to a crisp, love!"

Elsa grabbed his collar again. "Then perhaps you'd prefer to have your precious hide frozen instead?" Her fingers glowed blue, her free hand quaking with rage.

Jansarnen looked at Elsa's hand, memories of the last time he crossed her magic running through his mind. He sighed. "All right. All right. I'll do it."

"Thank you," Elsa said, releasing him.

"But I ain't runnin' a charity, love! I have bills to pay too!"

"I'm well aware of your debts," Elsa said. "You've gotten yourself in pretty deep with the wrong people."

Jansarnen snorted. "Nothin' I can't handle on me own, love."

"Really?" Elsa said. "From what I've heard, three different crime lords have put bounties on your head for failing to make good on promised services. How much longer do you think you can run from them?"

Elsa put her hand on his shoulder. "I am offering you a chance to be free, Jansarnen. Work for me for a while, and I promise you'll earn enough money to pay off your debts and stop running all the time. I know what it's like to live in fear. It's constricting! It consumes your every thought! You can never find peace, not even when you're alone!"

Jansarnen thought for a moment, then nodded. "How much?"

Elsa removed a small pouch from her robes. "Here."

Jansarnen opened it, counting the money inside. He frowned. "Two thousand? That's _it_?! Forget it!"

"That's just a down payment," Elsa said. "Find out who attacked us. Tell me everything about him: what he eats, where he sleeps, how he likes his steak cooked. Find out how I can make contact with him. Then, I'll add eighteen to that."

Jansarnen's jaw dropped. "Are you screwin' with me, love? _Twenty?_"

"I told you," Elsa said. "I want him. _Badly._"

The mercenary nodded. "All right, love. It's a deal."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you." She called to the dungeon master. "You can let both of us go now."

The dungeon master unlocked the cell door, releasing both queen and prisoner. Elsa turned back to Jansarnen. "Just one more thing," she said. "If you take the money and run, if I never hear from you again, I will find you, and then, you will wish you had been burned instead. Am I clear?"

Jansarnen nodded. "Perfectly."

"Good. I will expect your first report in a week."

A noise came from the stairwell. Footsteps running, getting progressively louder. A palace guard stood before Elsa, struggling to catch his breath. "Majesty!"

"What is it?" Elsa asked, worry gripping her stomach. "What's wrong?"

The guard inhaled sharply. "It's Princess Anna, Majesty! She . . . She's awake!"

* * *

**AN: An old enemy is now an ally. Please read and review! More on the way.**


	6. Chapter 6: Weakness

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Six**

**Weakness**

Isarn stood motionless, eyes closed, absorbing the atmosphere about him through every sense except sight.

The eighteen-year-old _ice bærer_—Wanderer, in the common tongue—focused intently on the sounds, the smells surrounding him. He knew, without seeing, that a flock of birds was preparing to take flight fifteen paces to his left. Likewise, he was certain that an otter had just dived into the river to his right, thirty feet away. These incidents were important, but at the same time inconsequential. For Isarn had his focus set on a singular task: locating his enemy and dispatching him.

Suddenly, Isarn's vision of his environment shifted. _Something _was there that did not belong. He could sense it as surely as he could sense the breeze on his face, the sun warming his skin. Isarn remained perfectly still, not daring to breathe. He waited, searching for clues to his opponent's location.

The sound of a leaf shifting rang in Isarn's ear. It was hardly perceptible; a normal man would have paid no attention to the sound. But Isarn was no normal man. And the sound the leaf made was _not _the sound a leaf makes when the breeze causes it to flutter. Rather, it was the sound produced when something foreign forcibly moves the leaf aside.

Isarn whirled to the four-o'clock position, unleashing a burst of ice and wind from his fingers in the process. Loud cries of pain filled his ears. Opening his eyes, he sprinted forward.

He had been correct. His opponent lay on the ground, dazed from his surprise attack. Not stopping to allow his opponent to recover, Isarn leapt over the fallen log before him, somersaulting in mid-air, landing in front of his attacker. Hands glowing blue with power, he knelt, putting his hand to his opponent's throat. "It's over," he whispered.

His opponent glared at him, enmity radiating from his body. "You were lucky," he snarled. "If it wasn't for that damn branch—"

"You lost," Isarn said bluntly. "Stop making excuses and learn from it."

Before his opponent could issue a furious retort, another voice filled the air. _"Det er nok!"_

Isarn and his opponent stood, bowing as their master approached them. Master Dergarn walked slowly. He was an older man, but his age was disguised by his still-formidable prowess in battle. Many of his disciples had attempted to best him in combat. None had yet succeeded.

"Stangden," Dergarn said, his tone causing Isarn's opponent to straighten up once more. "Once again, you have failed to be aware of your surroundings. Your continued lack of sight will get you killed!"

Stangden opened his mouth to respond, but Dergarn cut him off. "Fifty backflips, followed by ten laps. Starting now!"

Furious, Stangden stormed back to the main training field, furiously cursing Isarn under his breath.

Dergarn turned to Isarn. "Well done, Isarn. Excellent awareness. Impeccable technique. You continue to impress."

Isarn bowed once more. "Thank you, Master."

Dergarn smiled. "Walk with me."

Master and disciple walked side by side, slowly, embracing the natural beauty of the woods. They continued in silence until they reached a secluded glade.

Dergarn turned to Isarn. "You have shown remarkable growth, Isarn. You have advanced faster than any student I have ever trained before. Your power continues to astonish me."

"All because of your training, Master," Isarn said.

Dergarn nodded. "You flatter me." His face shifted, his smile evaporating. He now appeared pensive, distressed. "That is why I am filled with concern over the path you tread."

Isarn was confused. "I . . . I don't understand, Master."

"You are incredibly powerful, Isarn," Dergarn said, "but you are also overconfident. Arrogant. Unwilling to acknowledge your own flaws. You seek to purge any perceived weakness from yourself, but in reality you are merely concealing your ever-growing fear."

Isarn was stunned. "Master, I—"

"Silence." Dergarn turned away. "Fear is your greatest weakness, Isarn. I can sense it in you. It consumes you. Overwhelms you. Fuels your every decision."

He glanced at his student. "Is it because of what happened to your mother?"

Isarn swallowed, forcing himself to suppress the slowly-building anger. "What happened to my mother is irrelevant. I have put it behind me."

"Have you now?" Dergarn asked. "This is precisely why I am so concerned. Any man who claims to have moved beyond such tragedy cannot be dealing with it in a healthy manner."

Isarn approached Dergarn, his face blank, all emotion forcibly suppressed. "My mother . . . was raped and murdered by that . . . that collection of _filth _from the kingdom. I am admitting it to you now. I am telling you: I have put it behind me. I cannot change what happened, so there is no reason to dwell upon it."

"Except you have _not _put it behind you, Isarn!" Dergarn snapped. "You have merely concealed it, tried to convince yourself it does not affect you even though, deep inside you, you must realize that the anger continues to build and build."

"What do you want from me?" Isarn cried. "I have followed all of your lessons, all of your teachings. I have become one of the finest students you have ever produced! I have done all of this without allowing what happened to my mother to affect my performance. How in the world is this unhealthy?"

Dergarn merely looked at his student. "If you are so sure . . . come at me."

Isarn stared, confused. "I don't . . . I don't understand . . ."

"If you are so certain that you remain unaffected by the incident, come at me. Attack me. Be the first of my students to best me in combat. I assure you, I am ready for the challenge."

Isarn was astounded. "No. I won't." He turned to walk away.

"I thought you weren't afraid, Isarn," Dergarn said. "It appears I was wrong. You truly are a failure, after all."

Isarn turned back, not believing what he was hearing. "What did you say?" he whispered.

"I was merely saying that you have failed me, just as you failed your mother. You weren't there to protect her. You should have been there for her. You _know _that. That is why she died. You _failed _her! Don't deny it! If you had been more vigilant, a better son, she would still be alive today."

That had done it. Isarn's vision was clouded with the color red. He could barely make out the figure of Dergarn through his rage. "I'll kill you, old man!" he roared. Screaming, he launched himself at his master, determined to make the bastard pay for his words.

Isarn struck with a blow that would have rendered an ordinary man instantly unconscious. Dergarn, however, had already shifted his weight so that most of the force of the blow was absorbed by his legs, rather than his head and torso. Before Isarn could attack again, Dergarn pummeled his student with a furious succession of blows, each targeting a different pressure point. The master finished his assault by summoning an incredibly strong, incredibly cold blast of wind.

Isarn was sent flying through the air, colliding painfully with a thick tree trunk. The young man's body slumped to the ground. Dergarn slowly approached his disciple, his gaze never leaving his student. Finally, after what seemed like hours but in reality was mere seconds, Isarn opened his eyes, gasping and wheezing.

"Rest, Isarn," Dergarn ordered. "Let the power heal you. Allow your body to do what it does best. Relax."

Isarn stared at Dergarn in disbelief. "You . . . You were testing me? _Why?_"

Dergarn smiled sadly. "I had hoped you would have been stronger. That you would have resisted my taunts. Your reaction merely confirms my worst suspicions." He paused. "What is the first thing I taught you the day you came to me?"

Isarn knew the answer; it had been drilled into him every day for the past five years. "_Never _attack in anger."

"Why?"

Isarn sighed. "Because it blinds you. Keeps you from taking stock of your surroundings. Causes you to misjudge your opponent."

Dergarn shook his head in dismay. "And what do you call what you just did, exactly?"

Isarn cursed himself. "Attacking in anger."

"You see!" Dergarn cried. "This is why I am so concerned about you! You _know _all these things, yet you still disregard them when you believe they are inconvenient, that they don't apply to you!" He pulled Isarn close to him, their faces mere centimeters apart. "I have been training _ice bærer _warriors for almost fifty years. You are by far the most gifted student I have ever trained, as well as the most stubborn. What assurance can you give me that you will learn from your mistakes?"

Isarn thought for a moment then moved to speak. "All I can say is that, while I acknowledge the darkness I carry within myself, I also realize that acting upon it brings danger to me and my people. But I swear to you: I will _always _place the needs of our people above any other desire. Please. You must believe me when I say this!"

Dergarn nodded. "That is what I wanted to hear." He smiled. "Your heart is true, Isarn, even if it remains conflicted with darkness. You remain my finest student. Just promise me something: The next time you encounter an opponent, you will remain calm, rational. Your fear gives your opponent a weapon to use against you. Only by controlling your emotions can you truly become the powerful warrior you have the potential to be."

Isarn bowed. "Yes, Master. I . . . I understand."

"Good." Dergarn looked at the sky. "I believe it is time to dine. Let us return to the village, shall we?"

Master and pupil returned to the village for the evening. Despite his words to Dergarn, however, Isarn remained greatly troubled. _I must control my emotions! I mustn't be weak! I must . . . CONCEAL!_

* * *

**AN: A return to Isarn. Darkness within is clearly a struggle for him, just like a certain queen we know. More to come!**


	7. Chapter 7: Assurance

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Seven**

**Assurance**

Elsa raced up the stairs, taking them three at a time, refusing to slow down. Once on the second floor, she raced to the infirmary, hoping and praying nothing had changed since she had received the message.

As she neared the infirmary, she slowed as she heard a very familiar voice, loudly finishing what she could only assume was a rather lengthy joke.

" . . . And so the one man turns to his friend and says, 'Gee, I'd love to, but who has the time?'"

Elsa heard Kristoff erupt with laughter, his guffaws echoing throughout the halls. Cautiously, Elsa knocked on the door and entered.

Her heart soared with relief as she saw Anna awake, sitting up in bed, laughing with Kristoff.

"Elsa!" Anna flashed her signature smile and Elsa rushed forward, embracing her.

"Anna! I was so worried! I thought you would never . . ."

"Oh, stop it!" Anna said. "Do you really think a little fire is enough to take me out?"

Elsa pulled away, looking Anna over for any lingering injuries. "You . . . You look great!"

"Please," Anna rolled her eyes. "I am most certainly not 'great' at the moment. I look like someone threw me in a ditch and left me there for a week."

Elsa and Kristoff laughed. "So . . . what do you remember?" Elsa asked tentatively.

Anna smirked. "I remember some creepy guy in robes appearing out of nowhere and threatening you. I remember him making fire appear in his hand. You screamed at me to get out of the way and you pushed me—hard!" She paused, looking at her hands. "After that, I remember . . . screaming, and heat, and pain, and then . . ."

She looked up at Elsa. "And then I woke up here. To Mr. Sunshine over here snoring in my ear."

"I'm sorry!" Kristoff protested. "I was tired!"

"It's all right," Anna said. "Just promise me you'll work on the drooling before we get married. It's not particularly appealing."

"I do _not _drool in my sleep!"

"The puddle on your pillow says otherwise," Anna responded, laughing.

Kristoff sensed that the sisters needed some time to themselves. "Now that you're awake, I'm going to go back to work for a little while. I've got a lake up in the mountains that's calling my name. Ice as thick as can be, just like glass."

He leaned in, sharing a long kiss with Anna. "Don't do anything dangerous while I'm gone."

Anna smiled. "So I guess skiing is out of the question?"

"For now." Kristoff stopped in the doorway. "I just want to know you'll be here when I come back."

"Oh, just go!" Anna said. "I'll be fine. I have Elsa here. What could possibly happen?"

Kristoff smiled. "That's what worries me!" He turned to Elsa, sharing a glance with her. Elsa read his eyes perfectly. _Make sure she's all right._

The Royal Ice Master departed the infirmary, leaving the two royals with just each other once more. Elsa wrung her hands, unsure of what to say.

"Elsa," Anna said. "What are you so upset about? What's wrong now?"

"Nothing," Elsa replied. "Everything . . . Everything's just fine."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Elsa, we were attacked. Our ballroom just got burned to a crisp all over again. I was unconscious for four days. Of course everything's _not _fine!"

"We . . . We're doing our best to find out who the attacker was, but so far we've uncovered nothing," Elsa said.

"Hey," Anna said, patting a spot on the bed next to her, gesturing for Elsa to join her. "We'll find him. We always do. Don't worry."

Elsa sat down cautiously, unsure if she should share the rest of the details. "Anna . . . When you were unconscious . . . I . . . I was scared. Very, very scared. I . . . I couldn't stand the thought of never finding out who did this to you. So I . . . I made a decision. And . . . And I'm afraid you're going to hate me for it."

Anna's face grew concerned. She leaned forward, taking Elsa's hand. "What decision? What's going on?"

Elsa felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. "It's . . . It's nothing! Forget I said anything!"

"Elsa." Anna's voice was firm, uncompromising. "What did you do?"

"I . . . I . . . I hired a mercenary to find out who attacked us," Elsa whispered.

The color drained from Anna's face. "You did . . . _what_?!"

Elsa turned away, too ashamed to face Anna's gaze. "Please, Anna! You don't understand! I . . . I wasn't sure if you were going to survive! And I _had _to find out who attacked you! I just had to! Our investigators weren't getting anywhere! I needed someone who could work in the shadows, make the contacts we could never hope to make!"

Anna nodded, her mind overloaded, trying her best to understand, to accept Elsa's decision. Finally, after a long silence, she spoke again. "Who did you hire?"

Now Elsa was terrified. _She is going to _hate _me! _she thought. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_ She took a deep breath, bracing herself for the judging, the anger, the distrust, the very real possibility that Anna would want nothing to do with her anymore because now she was _tainted_.

"His name is Jansarnen," Elsa said, still too afraid to look Anna in the eye. "He . . . He's the man who attacked me last year."

Anna pulled back, too stunned to respond. Her mouth hung open, her eyes stared disbelievingly at her sister. Forcing her throat to respond, she said, "You . . . hired . . . _who_?!"

Elsa turned to Anna, begging her with her eyes to understand, to forgive her. "Please, Anna!" she whispered. "It was the only way!"

"And you just thought I would be fine with this?!" Anna's voice was now very loud.

"You don't have to deal with him at all!" Elsa said. "I've got everything under control. You don't have to worry about a thing!"

"Don't I?!" Anna cried. "Elsa, what were you thinking? You hired that monster to find another monster? _Why?!_ Help me understand!"

Elsa stood, her back to Anna, her shame now overpowering her. "Anna, I saw you lying on the floor of the ballroom. Flames were creeping toward you. I couldn't tell if you were breathing or not. You . . . You didn't move. I . . . I thought . . ."

She paused for a moment. "And then you were here, and you wouldn't wake up, and all I could think about was the fact that I would probably never see you again, never hear your voice, never talk to you again, never just _be _with you. And I . . . I . . . I had to make sure we found the man who did this. Because he should have to suffer, like you've suffered . . . because of me. I . . ." Elsa could no longer control herself. The tears started flowing without reservation. "I've ruined your life, Anna! I've caused you so much pain! All I want . . . All I want is for you to be happy. And if that means . . . If that means you never want to see me again . . . If you can't forgive me . . . I understand."

Elsa turned back to Anna. "I just wanted you to know that . . . I did all of this for you."

Anna felt her anger dissipate. "Elsa . . . Elsa, no." Forcing herself to her feet, she walked to Elsa, folding her arms around her. "Of course I want you in my life. How could you think like that?"

Anna took Elsa's head and held it gently in her hands. "I'm just worried about this mercenary. What if we can't trust him? What if he betrays us?"

Elsa shook her head. "He won't. I made him a very, _very _good offer."

Anna nodded. "Just promise me something, Elsa. Promise me this is about justice, not vengeance. We're going to find this man and punish him to the full extent of the law, but you're not going to do anything you'll end up regretting . . . right? I'm worried about you. You told me you can still feel the darkness in your heart. Don't let it consume you. _Please! _Don't make the same mistakes _he _made. Stay in the light."

Elsa pulled Anna into an even tighter embrace. "I won't, Anna. I swear. I will not fall. I won't be like him!"

Elsa breathed deeply. "As long as I have you . . . You are what keeps me strong, keeps me from falling. I need . . . I need you to believe in me."

"I do," Anna whispered. "I do. Unquestioningly."

The sisters did not know how long they stood in each other's embrace, nor did they care. Time had lost all meaning to them. All they cared about was knowing that they had each other, and that no matter what, they would always be together.

* * *

**AN: Anna is all right, and she has accepted Elsa's somewhat rash decision. Hopefully, Jansarnen will have some information soon. More to come!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ascension

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Eight**

**Ascension**

Isarn stood at the top of the hill, alone, astride a beautiful black horse. He surveyed his village, taking in the familiar sights, his heart swelling with pride at the accomplishments of his people. It had been eighteen years since they had last been forced to relocate, eighteen glorious years of growth and prosperity unheard unlike any other in their history. No longer forced to live in fear, the _ice bærers _were now thriving, full of confidence and life.

For his part, Isarn was no longer a boy, struggling to find his way in the world. He was now a man of twenty-seven years, a commander in his people's defense corps. His power was respected and feared amongst his comrades. Many of his peers had challenged his prowess over the years, but none had been successful in defeating him in battle.

_This is how it feels to thrive, _he thought. A smile crossed his face. There was nothing restraining his people now. The harvest had been plentiful, the work abundant. They truly had entered a new golden age of prosperity.

The sound of approaching footsteps brought him back to the present. He turned, bowing when he saw who had arrived. "Master."

Dergarn approached his former student, a look of pride on his face. "You look content, Isarn. Very content, indeed. I don't believe I've ever seen you so calm before."

Isarn rose. "I was just thinking, Master. Our people have been through so much pain and suffering over the centuries. But now, finally, we are on the verge of renouncing the title of Wanderers forever. Our children's children will hear that word and will have absolutely no idea why we ever allowed ourselves to be tainted with it."

Dergarn nodded. "I, too, sense that our people are on the verge of prospering like never before." His brow furrowed. "However, I would warn you against presumption. Very often, the darkest night arrives just when the morning sun is the brightest."

Isarn shook his head. "With all respect, Master, don't our people deserve to finally hope for the future? To have the opportunity to _live, _rather than merely survive? To know what it is to live like other men and not be consumed by fear?"

"Of course," Dergarn said. "And who are we to deny them that?" His face fell. "But you and I know better, Isarn. We know that this world gives and takes without rhyme or reason. One moment's triumph could be the next's bitter defeat. We must remain constantly vigilant."

Isarn absorbed Dergarn's words, his mind allowing them to swirl about in his consciousness. "I assume you did not come all the way up here merely to discuss the importance of preparedness."

Dergarn nodded. "You are far too clever for that, Isarn. No, I wanted to speak with you about a much more serious matter."

"What . . . What is it?"

Dergarn breathed, preparing himself for the speech he had no desire to deliver. "You must be aware, Isarn, that I am nearing the end of my days. Even now, I can feel my strength beginning to slip away, my grasp on this world slowly beginning to escape through my fingers."

Isarn inhaled sharply. He had not anticipated having this conversation. "Master, don't speak like this. Surely you—"

"Isarn!" Dergarn cut him off, driving the younger man into respectful silence. "I don't know how much time I have left. I have no desire to expend much-needed energy debating whether or not we should have this conversation. I must say what I intend to say, and you must listen."

Isarn nodded begrudgingly. Dergarn continued. "I have already spoken to the Elders regarding this matter. They have no desire to see our people splinter and fracture as they bicker among themselves over who should succeed me. We have worked too hard to risk losing the success we have just now begun to attain."

Dergarn looked Isarn directly in the eyes "That is why the Elders have made the unprecedented decision to appoint a new leader now, before my time is through. That way, the transition can be dignified, peaceful, uneventful."

"Master, I . . . I'm not sure I understand."

Dergarn smiled. "Isarn, the Elders have chosen you to be my successor as leader of our people."

Isarn was astonished. "You . . . You're not serious. Are you? Is this . . . Is this someone's idea of a joke?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Dergarn snapped. "At my age, I do not have time to waste on frivolity." His face softened slightly. "You have grown so much, Isarn. You still have much to learn. But, I have complete confidence that you will make an excellent leader. The men respect you. Trust you. You are the natural choice for this role."

Isarn sat on his horse, silent, contemplating all Dergarn had just said. Finally, he spoke. "If this is the wish of the Elders . . . If it is your desire, I accept this awesome responsibility."

Relief washed over Dergarn's face. "Thank you. I feel much better already knowing our people are in your hands."

Isarn was about to respond, when a loud sound rose up the hill. The sound was deep, resonant, powerful. Isarn's heart chilled in terror. "The battle horn!" he whispered. He turned back to Dergarn. "The village! It's under attack!"

"We must go. Now!" Dergarn shouted.

Isarn quickly grabbed Dergarn, setting him on the back of his horse. Without hesitation, he spurred the beast onward, galloping at full speed down the hill back toward the village.

* * *

The village had erupted in absolute chaos. Women ran screaming, desperately searching for their children. The men had been caught off guard by their attackers. Some attempted to resist, but without direction, without purpose, their defenses were useless. The assailants were swift, fierce, moving quickly, striking then moving away before the warriors had the opportunity to launch a proper counterattack.

Isarn and Dergarn rode into the village, quickly surveying it to evaluate the situation. Isarn could see riders in black robes galloping about the village, wielding large swords. They appeared to be attacking at random, rather than targeting specific objectives.

_This is no military campaign, _Isarn thought. _This is an unprovoked assault by reckless civilians!_

That realization gave him confidence, as he knew that he would not have to fear a carefully-orchestrated attack from an opposing army. Quickly, Isarn formulated his defense strategy. _If their goal is merely to strike fear into our hearts, than we shall return in kind._

Isarn rode into the center of the village, Dergarn still with him on the back of his horse. He opened his mouth, and with all of his strength let loose an inhuman roar of rage.

The village fell silent. His brothers turned to him, desperately looking for direction. The assailants had momentarily stopped, their bloodlust temporarily curbed by the emergence of this new voice.

Raising his hand, Isarn bellowed out his orders. _"Brothers, har mot! Vis ingen frykt! __Kjør __dem __tilbake __til dypet av __helvete __der de hører hjemme__!"_

The men stared at Isarn, awestruck. No longer terrified, they felt confidence wash over them like they had never felt before.

Isarn raised his arm once more. Screaming, he cried out, _"Kjemp!"_

The warriors roared in approval, their training springing to the surface. They launched themselves at their attackers. The village quickly became a mass of ice and snow, of flailing limbs and broken bodies.

The assailants were unprepared for such a swift, coordinated resistance. Their entire strategy had hinged upon striking fear into the villagers' hearts and causing as much damage as possible before they could recover. Panic began to seize them. Their leader raised his hand. "Retreat!" he screamed.

_I don't think so! _Isarn thought. He ordered his horse to gallop as quickly as possible and charged the leader. Just as he approached him, Isarn launched himself off of his horse, tackling the leader and bringing him to the ground.

Isarn's hand glowed blue as the ice and cold flowed through him. With his left knee at the man's throat, he pinned the leader to the ground."Who are you?!" Isarn roared, thrusting his glowing hand into the man's face. "Why did you attack us? What do you want?!"

The man laughed in defiance. "I am not afraid of you, Wanderer scum!" he spat. "I want nothing more than to see your disgusting race wiped from the face of the earth!"

Isarn lifted the man, then threw him to the ground once more, intentionally positioning his body so that his weight fell entirely on his left knee. A loud crack filled Isarn's ears and the man screamed in agony.

Isarn grabbed the man by the throat and pulled him to within inches of his own face. _"Why?!" _he screamed. "Why won't you just let us live in peace? We have done _nothing _to you!"

Even in his agony, the man found the strength to remain defiant. "Because you are less than men!" he snarled. "You are animals! You live on the edges of our world because you are unworthy of entering our society! I _despise _you!"

Isarn stared in disbelief at the man's words, not willing to accept that men could be so hateful, so vicious, over nothing at all. "You despise us?" he whispered. "The feeling is mutual." Images flashed through Isarn's mind: his mother, beaten, forced to the ground, violated in the worst ways possible, left to die in the streets like an animal by men such as these. The rage boiled over within him and Isarn unleashed the full power of his wrath upon the man.

The man who moments ago had been so defiant now screamed in agony as his entire left arm was coated in ice. Desperately, the man tried to pick the ice away with his other arm without success. He then smashed his arm into the ground, over and over again, trying to break the ice, to restore feeling in his arm.

Isarn observed the man's reaction, noting how cowardly he truly was. "You are no man," Isarn spat. "You are a coward! You have no honor! You are less than human in my eyes. I have no qualms about killing you right now!" He raised his hands once more, summoning the ice and snow, intending to unleash a concentrated blast upon the man's head.

"Isarn!" Dergarn's voice rang in his ears. Confused, Isarn turned to his master.

"He has suffered enough," Dergarn said. "Release him. Retain your honor."

Isarn nodded, fighting to suppress the darkness he had nearly unleashed upon the man. With a wave of his hand, the ice vanished from the man's arm. Isarn grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him to his face. "Get your men out of here now before I change my mind and revoke my mercy."

The man nodded in desperation. Isarn released his grip upon him. The leader rushed to the center of the village, screaming at his men to escape. The men obeyed immediately, turning their horses to the village exit.

Isarn turned to face Dergarn. Before he could speak, however, Dergarn's body stiffened. A strange look came over Dergarn's face: surprise, shock, confusion.

Isarn looked on in bewilderment as Dergarn began to cough, blood and tissue erupting from his mouth. Looking at his master's chest, Isarn saw a sword protruding from it, blood dripping from its tip.

"NO!" Isarn screamed, rushing forward. Catching a glimpse of the assailant, he reached out his arm and managed to grab hold of his robe before he could escape. Enraged, Isarn threw the man to the ground. With a quick pair of twists of his wrists, he snapped the man's kneecaps in half. Tortured screams erupted from the man, his howls of agony growing louder by the moment.

"You will pay for what you have done," Isarn whispered. The ice flowed from his fingertips, coalescing around the man. The man's voice erupted in a series of high-pitched screams as his entire body was coated in thick ice. His voice was finally silenced only when the ice encased his head, muting the screams for eternity.

Isarn stared at his victim for several agonizingly long minutes, his rage finally subsiding. Glancing up, he realized that the villagers were gathering around him. Their attackers had been repulsed. Victory was theirs.

Standing, Isarn rushed to Dergarn, gently cradling his master in his arms. The wise leader of his people no longer breathed. His eyes were fixed upon something in the distance, unmoving, unblinking. Delicately, Isarn ran his fingertips over Dergarn's eyelids, closing them, allowing his master to sleep in eternal peace.

_"__Kan __du __finne __ro og __fred __i hallene __våre fedres, __for __nå __og __for __all __evighet," _Isarn whispered. The villagers knelt around him, sharing their collective grief for the loss of their beloved leader.

After several minutes of silence, the warriors rose as one, slowly joined by the other men, the women, and the children. With one voice, the warriors proclaimed, _"__Brother __Isarn__, __vår leder__! __Brother __Isarn__, __vår __mester__! __Brother __Isarn__, __vår beskytter__!" _They were soon joined in the acclamation by the rest of the _ice bærers, _their voices ringing throughout the village.

Isarn stood, stunned, at what he was hearing. Looking about, he laid his right hand across his breast and genuflected, completing his people's traditional ritual of acceptance of the authority of leadership. The crowd exploded in applause, chanting his name in exaltation.

_I will not fail you, Master, _Isarn thought. _I will make our people prosperous again. We will have peace. Security. Freedom. Everything we ever dreamed of will be ours once more!_

* * *

**AN: I hope you are not becoming bored with Isarn's story. I promise, the two stories are linked in a way beyond just thematically. I can't reveal any more details now, but hopefully the connections will become clearer as we progress. Please read and review! Below are translations of the dialogue:**

_Brothers, har mot! _– Brothers, have courage!

_Vis ingen frykt! _– Show no fear!

_Kjør __dem __tilbake __til dypet av __helvete __der de hører hjemme__! _– Drive them back to the depths of hell where they belong!

_Kjemp! _– Fight!

_Kan __du __finne __ro og __fred __i hallene __våre fedres, __for __nå __og __for __all __evighet. _– May you find rest and peace in the halls of our fathers, for now and for all eternity.

_Brother __Isarn__, __vår leder__! __Brother __Isarn__, __vår __mester__! __Brother __Isarn__, __vår beskytter__! _– Brother Isarn, our leader! Brother Isarn, our champion! Brother Isarn, our protector!


	9. Chapter 9: Collusion

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Nine**

**Collusion**

"Where _is _he?"

It had been one week since Elsa had dispatched Jansarnen on his assignment. Tonight was the night he was due to deliver his initial report. _I was _very _clear with him! _the queen thought, pacing about the dining hall. _He knows he's supposed to be here! _The sun had long since set, the moon now shrouding Arendelle with its lustrous beams.

"Elsa, he still has time," Anna said. "I'm sure he'll be here."

Elsa laughed bitterly. "Oh, Anna, not even you can be _this _optimistic."

Anna turned to Kristoff. "Well, I tried. Now it's your turn!"

"Don't look at me," Kristoff said. "I don't expect him to be here either."

Elsa slammed her fist on the table in frustration, a large patch of frost expanding outward. "How could I have been so _stupid_?" she said. "I actually thought he would be here! He's long since gone with the money."

She turned to Anna and Kristoff. "I'm so sorry for wasting your time." Her brow creased as her eyes filled with anger. "If he had any sense about him, he would have fled the continent. He's probably vacationing on a tropical island somewhere right now, laughing at me, mocking me!" Elsa scowled. "If he knows what's good for him, he won't dare to set foot in Arendelle again. If I _ever _find out he's here, I'll—"

A soft knock sounded at the door. "ENTER!" Elsa roared.

One of her servants entered the room. "Majesty, pardon the intrusion at this hour, but there is . . . a man here to see you."

Elsa's heart fluttered. _Is it possible . . .?_

A man with a hood over his face entered the room. His clothes were filthy. Mud caked his boots, pants, and tunic. Several large holes were noticeable in his cloak. His breathing was heavy, labored. Slowly, he removed his hood.

Elsa stepped toward him. "Well? Do you have any information for us? Do you know how long we've been waiting? What took you so long?"

Jansarnen smiled. "Nice to see you too, love. Don't worry yer pretty little head. What I've got for you . . . is worth the wait."

* * *

Anna stared at Jansarnen in disgust. The mercenary had refused to give them any information until he was adequately fed. Apparently, Jansarnen's definition of "adequate" meant anything and everything the staff could get their hands on. The man ate as if he had never tasted food before, shoveling handful upon handful into his mouth, the filth from his clothes infesting the beautiful furniture.

She turned to Elsa. "We're going to burn this table, right? And the chairs?" she whispered.

"I heard that," Jansarnen said, flecks of masticated food flying from his mouth.

Elsa's patience was gone. "That's enough," she said. "You need to start talking now."

"Aw, but I'm still only on me tenth plate now, love," Jansarnen protested.

Elsa yanked Jansarnen's plate from his hand. "No more! It's time for some answers."

Jansarnen belched, wiping his face with the back of his hand. "Fine. Is there somewhere we can sit an' be comfortable?"

"I think we'll stand, thanks."

Jansarnen shook his head. "'Ave it your way, love."

Silence descended upon the room. Kristoff glared at Jansarnen, waiting expectantly. "Well? We're waiting here!"

The mercenary turned to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff. "Well, it wasn't easy, love, but I did it. I got you yer information."

Anna stared at Jansarnen incredulously. "So . . . do you mind sharing it with us? Since, I don't know, we're paying you after all!"

Jansarnen took a deep breath. "The man you're looking for's named Arberish. He's a rather complicated bloke, I must say. At first glance, his profile suggests he's a typical mercenary, loyal only to who can pay 'im the highest fee."

Jansarnen leaned in. "However, in this situation, it appears Arberish is workin' less for the money and more for . . . the cause."

"What does _that _mean?" Kristoff asked. "Can you stop being so damn dramatic and just give us the information?"

"Patience, lad," Jansarnen said. "I've spent a week livin' in ditches and trees tailin' our friend here. I'd like to give you the information properly."

He turned to Elsa. "When you told me Arberish could summon fire, that got me mind thinkin', love. I remember stories from when I was a lad about men who could control the elements. According to legend, when God created man, He did not desire that he be left alone to fend for himself. Thus, He also created two secondary races to guide man in establishing civilization. In His wisdom, God made sure to create everything in balance, to ensure that neither race could dominate the other. Accordingly, the first had mastery over ice and snow. The second, conversely, was given dominion over heat and flame."

Jansarnen smirked. "Of course, over time, these supporting races found human women to be quite . . . appealing. Thus, over the course of millennia, the race of men and the two elemental races merged, leading to ordinary men blessed with extraordinary abilities. If you believe in this sort of thing, that is."

"The Wanderers . . ." Elsa whispered.

"Precisely," Jansarnen said. "Assumin' there's even a dash o' truth to the stories, the _ice bærers _are the descendants of both human women and the ice elementals. It would only stand to reason, then, that there would be a race that's descended from the fire elementals as well."

"Arberish," Anna said.

"Exactly. He's one of a race known in the old tongue as the _brann wielders. _The local stories suggest that they once lived in the mountains to the west, revelin' in the heat from the then-active volcanos. They were thought to have died out centuries ago, as no one's seen or heard anythin' from them since."

Kristoff frowned. "But if Arberish is indeed a flame bearer, why reveal himself now? I assume he's kept his power secret up to this point. It's not good for a mercenary to draw attention to himself."

Jansarnen nodded. "Ay. That it's not, lad. However, to the west, toward the mountains, stories are beginnin' to circulate. They say the _brann wielders _have risen once more. That they're tired of hidin', of concealin' themselves. Their queen has decided to begin an aggressive territory grab, expandin' her empire for the good of their race, or somethin' like that."

Elsa nodded, her face drawn. "This is . . . This is far worse than I had anticipated. I had assumed he was a solitary assassin. But if what you say is true, if the _brann wielders _exist and are indeed on the move, it won't be long before they begin to covet Arendelle, as well as the territory we gave to the Wanderers."

"That's right, love." Jansarnen folded his hands. "It seems you've got a big issue to deal with now. But don't hate me, love. I'm just the messenger."

Anna turned to Jansarnen. "How do we know you're telling the truth? How do we know you didn't make all of this up? For all we know, you can practically smell the eighteen thousand Elsa's promised you, so you'll say anything to get it!"

"I thought you might be suspicious of me, Princess," Jansarnen said. "That's why I made sure, when I finally found Arberish, to set up an appointment with 'im."

The jaws of Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff dropped simultaneously. _"What?!" _they said simultaneously.

"Don't look at me like that!" Jansarnen cried. "What good's the information I've got if yeh can't ever find 'im again?"

"How did you . . . What did you tell him to make him agree to meet with us?" Elsa asked.

Jansarnen smiled. "I told him somethin' sort of like the truth, with some modifications to make it more appealin'."

"So you lied," Anna said.

"That's such a negative term," Jansarnen responded. "I prefer 'modified the facts to suit me own ends.'"

"What did you tell him?!" Kristoff was practically shouting.

"I told him that I had a contact who was _very _interested in doin' business with him. That had heard about the _brann wielders _and wanted to get involved. That both parties might benefit from an alliance."

"How in the world does that help us?" Elsa asked.

"Haven't yeh ever acted before, love?" Jansarnen asked. "It's simple! We just need someone . . . _anyone _to pretend to be in the business of makin' high-powered artillery. Cannons, long-range crossbows, anythin' you can think of that might appeal to a race hell-bent on conquest!"

"Who do you think we know that can pull that off?" Anna cried. "Do you realize how much you've tied our hands here?"

Jansarnen turned to Kristoff, studying him for a moment. "You know . . . You look like you could be an arms-dealin' war profiteer, with the right clothes and attitude."

Kristoff felt three pairs of eyes staring at him. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! You can't be serious."

Anna stood. "If we gave you a good disguise. . . . Black! All black! Black hat, black cloak, black tunic! And an eye patch!"

"What?! An eye patch? Really? That's the first thing you think of?"

"Do you know how intimidating eye patches are?" Anna asked. "And with the right accent—"

"Accent?!" Kristoff stood, backing away. "You three are out of your minds! I'm not an actor! I can't do this! No way!"

Elsa slowly walked toward Kristoff. "Kristoff, I will not order you to do something you don't want to do. But . . . But this really might be our only chance to capture Arberish, to find out if in fact war is coming. Don't do it for me, Kristoff! Do it for Arendelle. Do it for . . . for Anna."

Kristoff turned to Anna, her eyes wide, pleading for him to help. _Damn! _He sighed.

"All right. Fine. I'll do it."

"Really?!" Anna threw herself upon him. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Okay, okay." He turned to Jansarnen. "So, what do we need to do?"

"We?" Jansarnen asked. "I'm sorry, there's no 'we' in this. I've done what you asked me to do. I'll give you the location and time and then I'll be off."

"Wait!" Elsa said. "You can't go! We need you to help us with this meeting!"

Jansarnen turned to Elsa, his face twitching. "Do you realize how much I've risked already, love? I'm not about to put me hide on the line for you again, not with a fire-wieldin' psychopath on the loose! I'll take me fee now and be off!" He turned on his heel, prepared to walk out the door.

Elsa thought for a moment, frantically, before blurting out, "If you help us, I'll . . . I'll double it!"

Jansarnen turned to Elsa, utter disbelief written on his face. "Are you serious, love? _Forty? _You're willing to pay me _forty_?!"

Elsa nodded. "That will set you up for years, Jansarnen. Think of the life you could live! All you have to do is help us for a few more days."

Jansarnen stroked his face, deep in thought. Finally, he spoke. "Well, blimey, love! What are we waitin' for? Let's get ready to meet a _brann wielder_!"

* * *

**Thirty-one years earlier . . .**

"Sir, you can't possibly be thinking about meeting with the _brann wielders_!"

Isarn turned to Stangden. "Of course I am. We were just brutally assaulted. Even if Arendelle herself is not responsible, there clearly is a faction within her that wants to eliminate us. We need allies. Who better to help us than the Fire Bearers?"

Stangden shook his head. "Sir, please. I understand your desire to protect our people. But running to our sworn enemies asking them for assistance isn't the solution, either!"

Isarn sighed. "'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,' Stangden. Relations between our two races may have been . . . hostile over the years. However, don't you think that those in Arendelle who despise us will also desire to eliminate them as well? We _must _become allies if both our races are to endure. Neither of us is strong enough to repulse our enemies alone."

"I still must protest," Stangden said.

"Protest all you want," Isarn said. "My decision is final. Tomorrow, I am taking a small party into the western mountains. We will negotiate with the _brann wielders. _We _will_ be successful."

Stangden approached Isarn. "Sir, if I may. I . . . I admit, I resented you for the longest time. Your power, your strength, your favor with our Master. However, now I realize I was stupid and foolish to wish to oppose you. You clearly are the only one worthy of being our leader. However, please do not be so confident in yourself that you blind yourself to the very real possibility that the _brann wielders _will not wish to associate with us. If your negotiations fail, do you really think they will allow you to just leave their mountain fortress?"

Isarn placed his hand on Stangden's shoulder. "I am well aware of the risks, Stangden. I am taking a calculated gamble here. If I am right, it will be well worth it."

Stangden's voice was very quiet now. "And if you are wrong? If you fail . . .?"

Isarn nodded grimly. "We cannot fail. We _will not_!"

* * *

**AN: This chapter was a LOT of fun to write. I'm looking forward to the meeting between Kristoff and Arberish. I hope I can make it as exciting as I have set it up here. More to come!**


	10. Chapter 10: Deception

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Ten**

**Deception**

Arberish was in a foul mood.

He had travelled far out of his way—_too _far for his comfort—to meet with an arms dealer who had offered to supply a large quantity of weapons his people desperately needed. Now, here he was, deep within enemy territory just outside Arendelle, doing his best to maintain a low profile, waiting in some godforsaken inn, forced to listen to drunken men sing and caterwaul about lovers past and present, each offering more and more unrealistic descriptions of their former conquests' physical attributes the more ale they consumed. _This is _not _what I signed up for! _he thought, taking another swig of a liquid that supposedly was beer, but tasted suspiciously like animal excretions.

The mercenary had half a mind to abandon his newfound allegiance, to return to the solitary life he treasured, where he was free to pursue his own agenda: the acquisition of large sums of money by employers willing to work outside the law. _That's what I should be doing right now. _He wondered, for a moment, just how much income he was sacrificing due to his new _pro bono _status. _Still, when empress and country call . . . _

And now, the contact he had travelled so far to meet had the audacity to be more than half an hour late. Arberish was no saint, but he prided himself on his professionalism in carrying out his duties. He despised being late, almost as much as he despised employers who tried to back out of promised payments for services rendered. The latter he could usually solve with a little _heated _persuasion, but the former . . . He hated not being in complete control of the situation. _Damn that Jansarnen! _he cursed. _If he's the one responsible for this error, I'll . . ._

The door to the inn swung open, the wind howling viciously. Patrons scrambled to recover their drinks and property, to keep both from being blown out with the screeching vortex. Angry cries filled the room. The door closed, quieting the complaints, men returning back to their conversations. The two figures who had just entered spoke briefly with the innkeeper. Nodding, they proceeded to the table in the rear corner; Arberish's table.

Arberish recognized one of the men instantly. "You are late," he said, his tone conveying his extreme displeasure.

"Sorry 'bout that, I really am," Jansarnen said. "But this weather takes its toll on ya, makes travel damn near impossible. We were lucky to get 'ere as fast as we did."

Arberish was barely listening, his attention focused entirely on the second man. Tall, dressed all in black, one eye covered in a foreboding eye patch. Arberish could barely contain himself. "Don't tell me. You're supposed to be some sort of villain. Can you look any more like a cliché? For God's sake, man, show some subtlety."

The man stared coolly at Arberish, his remaining eye locked on the mercenary. Arberish was hardly a man who was easily intimidated, but something about the man's unflinching gaze told Arberish he had crossed an unspoken line.

The man turned angrily to Jansarnen. "_This _is who you tell me want to do business with me?" His accent was . . . unfamiliar. To Arberish's ear, it sounded vaguely like what he had heard from the few men he had encountered from the lands to the east, across the ocean.

The man continued berating Jansarnen. "After I travel all the way from Siberia, across the ocean, braving countless deathtraps on this hideous continent, finally finding this miserable little town, you waste my time with _this_?" He turned to Arberish. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"No," Arberish responded, slightly intimidated by the man's brusqueness. "Perhaps you could enlighten me."

The man brought his wrath back to Jansarnen. "You didn't even tell him who I am? What the hell is wrong with you? What I pay you for? I didn't travel this far to be insulted like this!" Arberish shifted uncomfortably in his seat as the man brought his fist into hard contact with Jansarnen's jaw.

Jansarnen fell to the floor, groaning in pain. The man turned back to Arberish. "My apologies. He is useful, but sometimes he needs to be reminded of his position."

Arberish nodded. "Believe me, I know." He paused. "I never did get your name."

"Ah, of course. Since my little friend here," he brought his foot to Jansarnen's chest, applying just enough pressure to make him uncomfortable, "obviously failed to inform you, allow me to introduce myself." He extended his hand to Arberish. "I am Vladrovsky, founder and owner of Vladrovsky Industries."

Arberish shook Vladrovsky's hand. "Arberish," he said. He looked inquisitively at Vladrovsky. "I'm sorry, you have me at a loss. I've never heard of you before."

"Good," Vladrovsky said. "I like to keep it that way. In my line of work, I've found it best to keep low profile. Surely, a man like you can understand my position."

"Of course," Arberish said. He inhaled. "So, Mr. Vladrovsky, am I to understand you have a proposal for me?"

"Yes, indeed." Vladrovsky snapped his fingers. Jansarnen slowly pulled himself up from the floor. "Give him documents."

Jansarnen reached into his satchel, withdrawing a folio of papers, handing them to Arberish. The fire bearer studied the forms for a few moments, analyzing quantities and costs.

Finished, he looked up. "This seems . . . more than adequate. I must say, your prices are highly competitive for a company based across the ocean."

"I do my best to ensure my customers receive what they want at reasonable cost," Vladrovsky said. "I may lose some profit, but I gain their loyalty. And surely, a man such as you can appreciate the value of loyalty."

Arberish smiled. "Indeed, I can." He raised his glass. "Two more for me and my friend here!"

"What about me?" groaned Jansarnen. "I could use a drink right 'bout now."

"You shut up," Vladrovsky snapped. "You're lucky I don't throw your ass out in the cold right now. You think this weather bothers me? In Siberia, this is what it's like in summer. I _love _it!"

Arberish laughed as he took their drinks from the innkeeper. "I hope this is the beginning of a very beneficial relationship," he said, raising his glass.

Vladrovsky raised his own glass. "To new beginnings, and to fishermen's wives. May their hearts always be open . . . along with their beds!"

Arberish roared in approval as the two men toasted their new alliance.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe he's actually doing it!"

Anna peered through the window of the inn, her face pressed to the glass. "Looks like he's got the accent pretty much under control. We'll have to thank Ingeborson for that when we get back!"

"What are you doing?" Elsa whispered. "Move away from there! Someone will see you!"

"Sorry," Anna replied, pulling back against the side of the inn.

Elsa cringed. "No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense right now, that's all."

"You're telling me!" Anna said. "This wind's making me freeze up all over the place."

"No, it's not the weather," Elsa said. "I'm actually quite comfortable."

"Says the girl with winter magic," Anna said. "What is it, then?"

"I'm just concerned. What if this doesn't work? What if Arberish suspects? What if I've sent Kristoff to his death?!"

Anna glanced back at the window. "I don't think you need to worry about that," she said. "They look quite . . . chummy at the moment."

"Really?" Elsa said. "Let me see!"

Anna stepped aside as Elsa took her turn at the window. She gasped. Kristoff and Arberish were both laughing uproariously. Kristoff appeared to be in the middle of an extended story. His arms were spread out, seemingly indicating the size of something. Arberish watched, entranced. Jansarnen, for his part, was sulking in the corner, gingerly rubbing his jaw.

A faint smile crossed Elsa's lips. "Well, what do you know?"

* * *

". . . And that's when I tell her, 'You can call me ugly, heartless, cruel, despicable man, but you can't tell lies about me!'"

Arberish erupted in a fit of laughter, ale spewing from his lips, directly into Jansarnen's face. "That's one of the best stories I've ever heard! Did you ever see her again?"

Vladrovsky/Kristoff grinned. "Yes. She was first thing I see when I woke up next morning!"

Both men laughed again, pounding the table in delight. Finally, Arberish calmed himself to the point where he could speak. "You must be hungry. Please, let me introduce you to some of the local favorites." He raised his hand, signaling the innkeeper once more. "Two plates of pickled eggs and salmon here!"

"_I'd _like some food too, if anyone gives a damn about me," muttered Jansarnen. Neither Arberish nor Vladrovsky/Kristoff acknowledged him.

"Oh, I _love _the pickled eggs from this area!" Vladrovsky/Kristoff said. "Used to eat every day when I was a boy."

Jansarnen's eyes lit up. He sent Vladrovsky/Kristoff a panicked glance.

Arberish's brow furrowed. "Wait a minute. I thought . . . I thought you said this was your first time to this town. You said . . . you grew up in Siberia."

Vladrovsky/Kristoff was silent. Finally, he said, "Yes . . . I meant . . . ate pickled eggs, but not _this _kind! I'm sure these much better!"

Arberish didn't buy it. "Let me see your eye. Your _other _eye. I'm sure the injury must have been quite brutal if you have to wear that thing. I'd like to see it."

"Yes, well, you don't want to, I promise you. It is . . . not good. Not good at all. Might make you sick."

"I'm sure I've seen worse," Arberish said. He placed his hands on the table. A tiny flame began to form between his fingers, slowly growing larger. "Now, the only question I have for you is . . . who are you? Really?"

* * *

"Oh, no!" Elsa said.

"What? What is it?!" Anna asked, struggling to look through the window alongside Elsa.

Elsa turned to Anna. "He _knows_!"

* * *

Jansarnen tried desperately to salvage the situation. "Now, now, Arberish, you've both had a lot to drink. I'm sure it was just a slip o' the tongue—"

"Shut up!" Arberish leaned in toward Kristoff, his face barely masking his fury. "To think I actually _believed _you. You are going to suffer for this embarrassment."

Kristoff glanced at Jansarnen, who merely shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at Arberish and opened his mouth.

"NOW!"

The instant the words left Kristoff's lips, half of the patrons of the inn stood, turning around. From beneath their cloaks, they withdrew crossbows, each capped with deadly, razor-sharp arrows.

Arberish laughed. "I _knew _it! I knew it was too good to be true!" He turned to Jansarnen. "You are going to die a very, _very _painful death for this."

"Sorry, mate," Jansarnen said. "But you know how it goes. The man who offers the highest price gets me friendship."

"It's over, Arberish," Kristoff said. "Surrender yourself. You cannot escape. There are men at every door."

Arberish stood, the flame vanishing from his hands. "That's pretty clever, son. But I learned something a long time ago. Never enter a building without an exit strategy."

He nodded, and Kristoff could hear men behind him shifting, positioning themselves. He turned around and his heart sank. Five men were now standing, flame floating in their hands.

He turned back to Arberish. "Call them off!" Kristoff ordered.

"I don't think so, son," Arberish said. "You see, if anything happens to me, if one of your boys over there gets a little too excited and shoots me, my men will instantly engulf this building in flame so intense, your skin and bones will be ash before you realize what the hell just happened."

"Your men will die too!" Kristoff protested.

Arberish laughed. "We're _brann wielders, _son. Do you think we're incapable of withstanding a little heat? Now, have your men lower their weapons and we'll be on our way. If you make this difficult . . ."

Kristoff could not think of anything to say. Try as he might, he could not find a way out of this mess. _What am I going to do?_ He glanced toward the window, and gasped when he saw Anna giving him the thumbs up. _I guess we're now on Plan F. Improvisation. Great!_

Breathing deeply, he looked Arberish in the eye. "I will not allow you to leave with your life, Arberish. If you try to escape, you will die."

Arberish nodded. "That takes some bollocks, son. You realize you've just condemned your men to death?"

"They knew the risks," Kristoff whispered. "They are willing to die if it means capturing or killing you."

"If that is your wish." Arberish turned to his men, prepared to order them to burn the inn to the ground.

Suddenly, the wall behind Arberish exploded in a blast of ice and snow. The howling wind momentarily extinguished the flames the fire bearers had conjured. Seizing their opportunity, Kristoff's men turned on them, hurling themselves into the fray.

Pandemonium descended upon the inn. Soldiers and fire bearers exchanged blows, kicks, screams of pain. Flame flew wildly about the building as the _brann wielders _fought to regain the upper hand.

Arberish groaned, shaking his head as he stood up once more. _What the—? _He had been thrown out of the building in the explosion. Before he could step forward, he felt something cold touch his neck. A woman's voice, hard, frigid, spoke.

"Do not move," Elsa commanded. "I will freeze you where you stand if you so much as take a step."

Arberish slowly turned around, smiling. "Ah, the Snow Queen. So nice to see you again. I trust you and your sister have fully recovered from our last meeting."

"I should kill you right now for what you have done," Elsa spat. "It's within my authority to do so."

"Then go right ahead," Arberish said. "I won't stop you."

For a moment, Elsa struggled with herself, the darkness threatening to consume her. _It would be so easy! _she thought. _I could say he struggled. No one would see. No one would know!_

"Elsa!" Anna ran forward, shaking Elsa from her thoughts. "You got him!"

"Yes, I did," Elsa said, her right hand still firmly grasping Arberish's throat.

Anna saw the conflict in Elsa's face and her heart skipped a beat. "Elsa, stop! We need him alive! Remember?"

"He nearly killed you," Elsa whispered. "He injured countless others. He's an evil, vile man. The world would be better off without him."

"That's not for you to decide," Anna said, taking Elsa's free hand. "Elsa, please! Let's get him back home. Please!"

Elsa looked at Anna, her mind clearing. Horrified, she took her hand from Arberish's throat, staring at it in terror. "What . . . What am I doing? This isn't me!" she whispered.

Anna pulled Elsa back to her. "It all right, Elsa. We have him."

"Yes," Elsa said. With a flick of her wrist, Arberish was hurled against a tree trunk. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. "Now we can transport him safely."

A loud explosion drew their attention. Elsa and Anna turned back to the inn, horrified to see the building now engulfed in flame. "Kristoff!" Anna screamed, trying to rush forward. "Kristoff!"

"NO!" Elsa cried, holding Anna back. "No, Anna! No!"

"Let go of me!" Anna roared. "I have to help him!"

"NO!" Elsa pulled with all her might. Anna was thrown backwards to the ground.

"KRISTOFF!" she cried.

"Hey!" a voice from behind them said.

Shrieking, Anna turned around. Her heart soared. "Kristoff!"

Standing, she embraced Kristoff, holding him tightly.

"It's all right," Kristoff said, embracing Anna. "I'm okay."

Anna pulled away. "Never. Do. That. Again!" she shouted, hitting him in the chest on each word.

"I won't," Kristoff said, smiling. He turned to Elsa, glancing down at Arberish. "You have him!"

Elsa nodded. "You were brilliant in there."

Kristoff shrugged. "Until the end. Then it kind of got away from me."

"I'm here too, if anyone cares," another voice said.

Jansarnen approached the group, his clothes now looking very much the worse for the wear. "I expect an increase in me fee to pay for the cost of fixin' me jaw."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Kristoff said. "But, you know, I had to stay in character and all."

"Where are the others?" Elsa asked. "Where are our men? Where are the _brann wielders_?"

Kristoff grimaced. "The good news is that our men have the flame wielders on the run. They won't be bothering us for a while."

"And the bad news?" Anna asked.

Kristoff frowned. "Arberish was more paranoid than we thought. He's got a dozen flame bearers guarding the road back to the palace, as well any alternate routes we could take. If we get within a hundred yards of them, they'll find us."

"Well, blimey, that's just lovely now, isn't it?" Jansarnen said. "Now what are we goin' to do?" He turned to Elsa. "Well, love?"

Elsa smiled. "I think I know somewhere we can hide." She turned to Kristoff. "You two are going to have to drag him with you," she said, gesturing to Arberish's unconscious form.

Jansarnen cursed. "Great! First, me jaw gets shattered. Then, me clothes get burnt to a crisp! Now, I have to lug this maniac's sorry arse about! What's next?!"

"I think you'll be . . . pleasantly surprised," Elsa said.

* * *

**AN: This chapter just flowed for me. I hope I struck a good mixture of dialogue, action, and humor. Writing Kristoff as Vladrovsky was a lot of fun. More to come! Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Obsidian

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Obsidian**

Isarn and his party rode in silence, the wind the only accompaniment to their solitary journey into the western mountains. The loss of Dergarn only days before weighed heavily on their hearts. The man had led his people honorably, training two generations of warriors, guiding them into an era of peace. Filling his shoes, Isarn knew, would be very, very difficult.

For now, however, Isarn could not allow himself to grieve. Rather, he forced himself to focus solely on the task at hand. Reaching the base of the mountain range, he raised his hand, halting his party.

"Our journey into the mountains will take us two days by horse," Isarn said. "If we are fortunate, we should arrive at the _brann wielders' _fortress by evening the day after tomorrow."

One of his companions, Erseth, frowned. "How do you know the location of their fortress? None of our people have seen this place in centuries. What if they are no longer living there?"

Isarn nodded. "I, too, have entertained the same notion. However, Dergarn had in his possession several manuscripts, some hundreds of years old, providing precise directions to the fortress. Furthermore, the _brann wielders _have their pride, much as we do. They would not voluntarily abandon their ancient stronghold. As it is well-secluded within the mountains, it seems improbable that they would have relocated."

Erseth was still not convinced. "Assuming their fortress is still inhabited, what do you plan on saying to them to persuade them to join with us? How do you know they won't simply kill us on sight?"

Isarn paused, carefully weighing his words. "I intend on telling them the truth. That many in Arendelle have chosen to hasten our destruction. That it is only a matter of time before they decide to do the same to those of the fire-bearing race. That only by standing as one do our races have hope of repelling our attackers."

Isarn placed his hand on Erseth's shoulder. "I am not saying this will be easy by any means, brother. However, I have to try. I cannot allow everything our fathers—everything that Dergarn—worked so hard for slip away from us just when we are on the verge of finding true peace in this world." He turned to the entire company. "We cannot allow our wives and children to be slaughtered by the animals in Arendelle who despise us. Our brethren deserve our finest effort. To do any less would be to doom our race to extinction."

All within the party nodded in agreement, save Erseth. He looked directly at Isarn. "I am still not convinced this is the best way to achieve these ends. However," he said, looking around at his companions, "I am also willing to subjugate my thoughts to those of our leader. If brother Isarn believes this is the best course of action, I will stand by him."

Isarn embraced Erseth, holding him tightly. "Thank you, brother," he whispered. "I swear to you, I will not fail our people."

"I hope not," Erseth replied, his brow creased with worry. "I hope you will not."

* * *

The party traveled without a word, allowing the hours to pass in silence. They dared not make any more sound than necessary. They were all too aware that they were intruders in an unwelcome land, that any unnecessary conversation would only draw unwanted attention to them. Frequently, they paused, glancing about, certain they were being followed. However, no matter how quickly they looked about, they were never able to see anyone trailing them.

On the morning of the second day, they paused at a small stream, allowing their horses to rest and drink much-needed water. The _ice bærers _rested their bodies, but their minds were constantly vigilant, just as Dergarn had trained them.

Isarn stood alone, meditating in silent contemplation. _I must not fail, _he told himself. _Too much is riding on this. I must be successful!_ Breathing deeply, he allowed the tension in his body to be carried away with the coldness deep within him, replacing it with a sense of deep calm and serenity.

"Isarn!" The leader was jolted from his meditation by a loud cry. Instinctively, he rushed toward the source of the cry, bracing himself for the worst.

"What is it?" he cried. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing, sir," the man said. "I was just—"

Anger swelled within Isarn. "You fool!" he whispered, his voice projecting his wrath despite his quiet dynamic. "Are you trying to get us all killed? What if one of their sentries is on patrol? They'll know we are here from miles away!"

"I . . . I'm sorry," the man stammered. "I just found this, and I—"

Isarn brushed the man aside, moving forward to look at what had been discovered. His eyes darkened as he looked upon the sight. "Erseth!" he called, making sure his voice was not loud enough to draw unwanted attention.

Erseth and the rest of the party approached. "What is it?" he asked. "What did you find?"

Isarn turned to Erseth. "You have the gift of tongues, yes?"

Erseth nodded. "Yes, it is true."

"Then, would you kindly employ your talent and read this for us?"

Isarn gestured to a large rock, covered in moss over the course of the centuries. However, on its face, still legible after all these years, were inscriptions in the ancient writing of the _brann wielders. _Erseth approached it, studying it carefully. Finally, he spoke.

"It says . . . It says: _Thou that wouldst enter our holy domain, hearken! The fire burns brightly into the night. Touch not the flame, lest ye perish with the chaff. If thou be true, thou hast naught to fear. If thou be of ill will, turn back now, for, verily, death awaits those who cometh with unclean lips and hearts._"

Erseth turned to Isarn. "It is clearly a warning to those who harbor ill feelings toward the _brann wielders._" He paused. "Sir, perhaps we should heed its warning ourselves?"

Isarn shook his head. "We cannot do that. We have come too far to turn back now."

"But sir," Erseth protested, "clearly the fire bearers are watching us! There is no telling when we could be ambushed! If we leave now, they may yet spare our lives."

"I have no doubt you are correct," Isarn said. "But consider that the engraving on this rock is at least five hundred years old. Just because it has a warning on it now does not mean that it still holds true. Besides, turning back now will not get us anywhere. We would still have a day's journey back down the mountain. That is more than ample time for us to be attacked and killed, if that truly is their desire."

Isarn looked about the party. "Any man who wishes to leave now may do so and retain his honor. I will not harbor any ill will toward him. This is a dangerous task we face. If you are unwilling to continue, I understand."

The men looked at each other, then back at Isarn. None of them moved to disperse.

Isarn sighed. "So, we are in agreement? We press onward?"

"Ay," the men said. "Ay!"

"Then, let us be off," Isarn said. "We are wasting precious daylight."

* * *

The small band of _ice bærers _pressed onward, their path now becoming more treacherous. They were now deep within the mountain range, having traveled farther than men of foreign races had in centuries. The once-wide trail was now narrow and dangerous. It was becoming more and more difficult for their horses to retain their footing. Several times, disaster nearly struck as the nervous animals made misstep after misstep. They were saved from death only by the quick reflexes of their masters, who hastily corrected any mistakes made by their beasts of burden.

Finally, when they thought they could go no further, Erseth cried out, "Look!"

Isarn and the men rode forward, their jaws dropping in astonishment. Less than a thousand yards before them stood a towering fortress of darkest obsidian. Its walls shone in the evening sun, casting the purple rays of sunset about the mountains. Towering high above the walls was an enormous palace. Its towers glistened; its parapets sparkled. The craftsmanship was remarkable. The structure did not look manmade at all. Rather, it was as if the fortress had been formed from the volcanic activity of earlier centuries, liquid magma swirling and congealing to form rock that shone like glass.

Isarn turned to his men. "I want a basic scouting pattern at ten yard intervals. No sound. No contact. I need to know how many sentries, their defenses, everything you can obtain. Remember, gentlemen," he stressed, "absolute _silence._"

The men bowed before Isarn before dispersing, moving cautiously toward their scouting locations. Isarn and Erseth remained behind, absorbing the terrifying beauty that stood ahead.

"This is . . . This is _incredible_!" Erseth whispered. He turned to Isarn. "You were right all along! You found their fortress!"

"I will be much more comfortable," Isarn replied, "when we know exactly what we are dealing with. Until we know for certain, we must assume that they are hostile and will not hesitate to kill us if given the opportunity."

Isarn and Erseth looked ahead at their scouts, who at that moment were slowly, cautiously, advancing toward the fortress. Before long, they had passed beyond Isarn and Erseth's range of vision. The two men stood in silence, hardly daring to breathe, lest they be discovered.

Minutes passed. More minutes. Still more. After twenty minutes—hours to Isarn—the leader of the ice bearers began to grow concerned.

"Shouldn't they have returned by now?" Erseth asked. "You told them simply to scout, right? Not to engage?"

"Of course I didn't tell them to engage!" Isarn cried. "I merely want information. I have no intention of beginning a war with these people."

Erseth looked about. "Then . . . where are our men? They should be back by now!"

As if answering Erseth's question, a loud explosion rang across the mountains at that moment. Isarn and Erseth stiffened, their eyes looking about for the source of the commotion. In the distance, they heard screams, cries of anger, the sound of footsteps running frantically across the stone.

Isarn's men were upon him in a matter of moments. "What happened?" Isarn asked. "What the hell is going on? _What did you do?!_"

"We need to get out of here, sir!" cried one of the men. "They've spotted us! They know we're here!"

"What?!" Isarn roared. "How? I told you to stay in formation! _What happened?!_"

Two of the men bowed their heads. "We got too close to the fortress. We thought we could sneak just another peak at their defenses. Two of their sentries spotted us, launched some kind of weapon at us. We just barely managed to escape."

Isarn's mind was spinning. _What do I do? What do I do?! _Breathing deeply, he began issuing orders. "We have lost the element of surprise. We retreat now, back to our camp from earlier today. We hide there for a few hours. Then, at dawn, we approach again waving the flag of truce. With any luck, they will give us a chance to explain ourselves."

"Why wait until tomorrow?" A voice rang out over the party, startling them, forcing them to look about frantically. They saw nothing.

"Who are you?" Erseth cried. "Show yourself!"

Smiling confidently, a young man stepped from behind a large rock pile. Showing no sign of fear, he walked up to Isarn.

"That wasn't very intelligent of you, coming all the way up here like this," he said. "One might get the wrong impression of you."

Isarn smiled, forcing himself to be courteous. "Do you know who we are?" he asked. "How long have you been following us?"

"Since you first started up the mountain," the young man replied. He stared at Isarn, studying him. "So, this is what an _ice bærer _looks like. I've heard the stories, of course. We all have, but to actually see one in front of me . . ."

Isarn walked toward the young man, hands above his head. "We come seeking an audience with your monarch. We would be eternally grateful if you could lead us to them. We mean your people no harm. Despite our differences over the years, the situation has changed to the point where an alliance between our races could be mutually beneficial."

The young man nodded, but still stared at Isarn uncertainly. "How do I know you speak the truth? How do I know you won't attack us the minute I bring you to the fortress gates?"

Isarn bowed before him. "You have my word. On my honor, I swear to you that we come under a banner of truce. Please. Grant us an audience with your monarch."

The young man thought for a moment, looking back and forth, as if arguing with himself. Finally, he spoke.

"I will do as you ask. I will lead you to our Empress. She will decide your fate." He moved forward, beckoning Isarn and his men to follow. Remembering something, he spun around. "I hope for your sake you speak the truth. The last group of men who lied to her when they were captured three years ago was sentenced to death for their treachery. The last of them just now finally died today."

Isarn and Erseth shared a look. _What have I gotten my men into? _Isarn thought as they slowly began to follow the young man toward wherever he might be leading them.

* * *

**AN: Things just keep getting more and more interesting for Isarn. Hopefully, their audience with the Empress goes well. More to come!**


	12. Chapter 12: Audience

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Audience**

Isarn and his men followed the young man across the rocky terrain, cautiously looking around for any indications that they were about to be ambushed. As they walked, they passed several _brann wielder _men. Some stopped and stared at them, but most ignored them, continuing about their tasks.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the party arrived at the fortress gates. The young man turned to the Wanderers.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, grinning.

Erseth was speechless. Finally, he managed to stammer, "This is . . . unbelievable! Is this . . . Did your men build this? It's _flawless_!"

The young man laughed. "Our legends say that hundreds of years ago, the volcanos erupted in a burst of fury. Liquid magma flowed everywhere, coating the mountains with their heat. Our people feared the worst: that we were doomed to destruction. But one man, the most powerful ever to belong to our race, was able to harness the power of the earth. He channeled his energy into the depths of the earth's molten core, willing the magma to spare our people. Instead, the lava flowed and formed into what you see now: this magnificent structure. Not a single chisel or hammer cut through this stone. No mortal man could have created rock this pure!"

Isarn nodded. "It is most amazing, indeed. Truly a worthy stronghold for your race."

The young man turned back to the gates, knocking. The gate opened slightly, a guard ready to prevent their entry. The young man exchanged heated words with the guard in a language unknown to Isarn or his men. The Wanderer leader leaned in to Erseth.

"Can you understand them?" he asked. "What are they saying?"

Erseth listened intently. "They are talking very quickly. I can only make out the most basic information. The lad wants to let us in to see the Empress. The guard thinks it's a bad idea. Now they're arguing, exchanging . . . rather impolite insults."

The young man turned back to Isarn, waving his hand. "It's all right," he said. "Come. The Empress will see us."

_I hope this goes well, _Isarn thought. _We have but one opportunity to get this right. _

* * *

The halls of the _brann wielder _palace shone with a clarity none in Isarn's party had ever seen before. None could have imagined before that moment that black rock could shine so brightly, or that stone could glisten and shimmer as clearly as the cleanest glass.

The young man led them to the end of the entry hall, a cavernous room lined with dark columns stretching into oblivion. Isarn could see a figure waiting for them as they approached. As they reached their destination, the young man bowed.

"Your Highness," he said.

The young woman turned, regarding those before her with a suspicious look. "Who are these men, Arberish?" she asked. "Why have you brought them to me?"

Isarn studied the woman intensely, taking in her features. Her long hair was the color of flame, the light from the windows reflecting off of it, flickering and dancing as if it was made of fire itself. Her eyes were the purest shade of green Isarn had ever seen. Her skin was immaculate, its pure white color contrasting brilliantly with the red locks surrounding her face.

Isarn stepped forward slowly. "Are you . . . Are you the Empress of the _brann wielders_?"

The young woman laughed. "No, no. The Empress is my mother. I am Princess Valanda." She stared at Isarn intensely. "Your clothing . . . Your accent . . . Who are you? Why have you come to us?"

Isarn bowed before her, his men following his lead. "Your Highness, I am Isarn, leader of the _ice bærers_."

Princess Valanda gasped, her hand covering her mouth in astonishment. She turned to the young man. "Arberish, what have you done? Why have you brought them here? You _know _my mother's orders!"

Arberish raised his hands in protest. "Your Highness, please! It has been so long since we have had contact with the _ice bærers_!"

"And for good reason!" Valanda retorted. "You know our history. You know the stories. The atrocities they committed against our people!"

Isarn stepped forward. "Your Highness, if I may. We both know that neither of our races is blameless in this dispute. Both sides have committed . . . unspeakable acts against each other."

Valanda shook her head. "Be that as it may, you have no right to intrude upon our solitude! We have respected, begrudgingly, your territorial rights for centuries and have not attempted to infringe upon them. Why, then, do you come here, violating the unspoken accord we have honored for so long?"

Isarn glanced at Arberish, who merely shrugged, uncertain of how to assist. "Highness, we come before you now because a new enemy has emerged that threatens the existence of both our races. I cannot offer anything more than my sincerest apologies and regret for the atrocities of the past. However, if we do not stand together, if we do not set aside our differences, I fear for the survival of both of our races."

Princess Valanda stepped backwards, blood draining from her face. "Is this . . . Is this the truth? You would not dare lie to us, would you? Or is this some trick designed to gain our trust, then strike when we are most vulnerable?"

Isarn swallowed his pride and lowered himself to one knee, genuflecting before her. "I swear to you, Highness. This threat of which I speak is very, very real. My people were attacked days ago by this enemy. Many lives were lost. Many precious lives. Surely you can understand."

Valanda stared, uncertain of what to do. Finally, she nodded. "Arise, Isarn," she said, her voice soft yet commanding authority. "Follow me. My mother must hear of this. She alone will judge whether or not you speak truly."

* * *

The throne room of the _brann wielders' _palace was truly magnificent. Light shone in from windows high atop the walls, causing the floor to glisten with unparalleled beauty. Various torches flickered and sparked, their flames dancing in the blackness. Exquisite sculptures lined the walls, their every detail made manifest in the blackness of the rock.

The party followed Valanda and Arberish, approaching a throne of magnificent proportions and grandeur. Seated atop it was a woman. Like Valanda, her hair was red as flame, her eyes an intense green, like emeralds purified of all imperfections. However, where the princess's face was delicate and soft, the woman's was hard, unflinching.

Valanda bowed before the woman. "Mother," she said.

The woman bowed her head to her daughter, remaining seated upon her throne. "Daughter, who are they? What is this rabble you have brought to me?"

Valanda cleared her throat nervously. "Mother, this is Isarn and his men."

The woman laughed. "That name means nothing to me. Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Valanda's brow furrowed, embarrassed at her mother's rudeness. "Mother, Isarn is the leader of the Wanderers to the east. He is leader of the _ice bærers._"

The Empress's already hardened face was now unflinching. Fire blazed in her eyes as she gazed upon Isarn and his men. Standing, she turned her countenance to Valanda, her wrath boiling over.

"How _dare _you?!" she shouted at her daughter. "You think that just because you are my daughter you can disregard my explicit commands? You know the law! Any _ice bærer _found trespassing in our land is to be executed on sight! _Why are they still alive?!_"

Valanda shrunk backwards, terrified at her mother's reaction. "Mother, please!" she stammered. "They say they have an important message for us!"

"I WILL NOT HEAR OF IT!" roared the Empress. "This filth is no better than those fools in Arendelle! After all they have done to us, you _dare _to allow them access to our sacred halls?!"

Arberish tentatively stepped forward. "Majesty, please! It was not Her Highness that brought them here. It was I!"

The Empress whirled about, looking at Arberish as if noticing his presence for the first time. "Who are you?!" she cried. "You are but a lad! You're not a member of my guard, no member of my security force! You're just a civilian! What gives you the audacity to think you can ignore my wishes and bring these vermin into my palace?!"

"They said . . . They said they come seeking an audience with Your Majesty!" Arberish cried. "They come under a banner of truce!"

"AND YOU BELIEVED THEM?!" The Empress was beside herself. "You will all pay for your treachery! Guards!"

Isarn stepped forward. "Majesty, please! Please let me speak! After I am finished, if you still wish to execute us, we will not stop you!"

The Empress paused, carefully studying Isarn. "You would allow me to kill your men? Really?"

"They came of their own volition," Isarn responded. "They are willing to die if that is your will, but please let me explain first."

The Empress was, admittedly, impressed. "Interesting. Very well. You may speak."

"Majesty, several days ago, my people were viciously attacked by a rogue force from Arendelle. They assaulted our village, slaughtered innocents, murdered our beloved leader."

The Empress nodded. "Arendelle, you say? Military or freelance?"

"Neither, Majesty," Isarn replied. "They are a group of civilians who despise any who are not members of their race. They see it as their mission to eliminate from the earth any who are not like them."

"And why should I concern myself with these matters? We have lived in these mountains for centuries, untroubled by the concerns of those who live by the waters."

Isarn pressed onward. "Majesty, most in Arendelle may no longer believe in the existence of our races. They may think they are nothing but myths and legends. But the men who belong to this radical faction _know _we exist. They have taken it upon themselves to drive us to extinction. If they have already launched an assault against my people, how long do you think it will be before they turn their eyes toward the mountains? Everything your people have built over the centuries could be at risk. They are a small faction now, Majesty, but they are growing by the day. Soon, neither of our races will be strong enough to resist them on our own."

The Empress stroked her chin, deeply entrenched in thought. "What are you proposing?" she asked.

"An alliance, Majesty," Isarn said. "I propose we disregard any past grievances our races may still harbor toward each other. At this point, clinging to them accomplishes nothing. Let us work together to withstand this threat. If we stand together, Majesty, we can ensure the survival of our people."

Valanda turned to the Empress. "Mother, if what he says is true, you know we do not have the men or the resources to withstand an invasion."

"You heard what he said," the Empress said. "This is not Arendelle threatening us. This is merely a small band of rabble-rousers."

"For how long, Majesty?" Arberish asked. "Forgive me, but . . . If we bury our heads in the sand, if we do nothing, sooner or later this small band will grow. They will recruit more and more men until they are too powerful for us to contain."

The Empress turned back to Valanda. "Do you realize what you are asking me to do? You are asking me to turn my back on everything our fathers have taught us. To betray centuries of our traditions on the word of the leader of our greatest enemies. What would you have me do?!"

Isarn spoke once more. "Majesty, I understand your concerns. I truly do. Many of my own people wished ill of me for even attempting to make contact with your race. However , I must make certain you understand me. Failing to stand together will do nothing but sentence our people to death. I apologize for my bluntness, but it is the truth. I have heard of the wisdom of Your Majesty. You must understand me when I tell you we have no alternative if we are to survive."

The Empress sat back on her throne, covering her eyes with her hand, considering Isarn's words. After several minutes of silence, she lifted her head and spoke once more.

"I must consult with my most trusted advisors regarding your proposal," she said. "I will make my final decision in two days. Matters of this importance cannot be decided hastily." She paused. "In the meantime, you and your men may remain in the palace as guests. However, do not think for a moment this does anything to lighten the animosity that still runs toward your race."

She smiled darkly. "It would be unwise for you to leave the palace, to draw attention to yourselves. Many of my people would be all too willing to kill you without question. If you value your lives, I suggest you remain hidden within these walls."

The Empress turned to her daughter. "Valanda will show you to your chambers. I will see you again in two days."

Isarn and his men bowed before her. "I await Your Majesty's decision," Isarn said.

"Valanda, escort these men from the throne room at this time."

The princess led the group of _ice bærers _down the aisle back toward the main hall.

As they walked, Erseth turned to Isarn. "Now what?"

"We wait," Isarn said. "That is all we can do. Wait, and hope the Empress makes the correct decision."

"And if she doesn't? If she refuses to form an alliance?"

Isarn paused. "We will have to do everything within our power to persuade her."

* * *

**AN: The Fire Empress has been introduced. What will come of Isarn's proposal? Please read and review! We will be returning to the present and to Elsa and Anna in the next chapter. More to come!**


	13. Chapter 13: Remembrances

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Remembrances**

"Well, I'll be damned!"

Jansarnen gazed about, his eyes full of wonder, not believing what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes, pinched himself, expecting his vision to clear. Nothing happened. What he saw was very real indeed.

Anna smiled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The mercenary turned to Elsa. "You did this? You built this, love?"

Elsa blushed slightly. "Yes. Yes I did."

Jansarnen shook his head. "I've seen a lot of impressive sights in me time, but this . . . I'm not sure I've ever seen better than this."

The party was standing inside Elsa's ice palace. They had spent the night climbing the North Mountain, still on the run from the _brann wielders _who had attacked them the night before.

"If you're finished with the tour," Kristoff said, "do you mind helping me restrain our friend here?" He gestured to Arberish's still-unconscious form. "He's not going to be happy when he wakes up."

"An' just how are ya' plannin' to do that, lad?" Jansarnen asked. "He'll burn through any rope you tie around him in the blink of an eye."

"I haven't thought that far yet!" Kristoff snapped. He turned to Elsa. "I was hoping you might have a suggestion."

Elsa nodded. "I think . . . I think this will do the trick."

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to relax, letting the cold flow through her. In her mind's eye, she saw Arberish manacled to the wall with thick, unnaturally strong bands of ice wrapped around his arms and legs. She then envisioned a constant stream of cold wind swirling about him, extinguishing immediately any efforts he made at conjuring flame.

She opened her eyes. "Did it work?"

Anna grinned. "See for yourself."

The _brann wielder _looked exactly as Elsa had envisioned. He was secured against the wall, arms outstretched, wrists and legs bound with thick rings of ice. A cold wind blew about him, forceful enough to snuff out any flame he may attempt to conjure.

Jansarnen whistled. "That's a neat trick there, love. Think that'll hold 'im?"

"It should," Elsa said. She could feel the familiar anxiety beginning to well up inside of her once more. She turned to Kristoff. "Would you please watch him? Let me know when he wakes up." She turned toward the stairs.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna said. "Where are you going?"

"I need . . . some time. To think. Alone."

The Snow Queen turned, walking up the stairs, disappearing into the corridors that led to her private bedchambers.

Anna hung her head. "Why does she keep doing this? Why won't she let me near her?"

Kristoff placed his arm around her. "Don't be too hard on her. She's trying to keep everyone safe. This is the only way she's ever known how to do that."

"But I thought we were _past _this!" Anna said. "Why? What is she so afraid of?"

Kristoff looked at her, a strange look on his face. "She's terrified she'll hurt you again, like she did before."

"But she won't! She only did it the one time when we were here before, after her coronation! It wasn't even her fault!"

Kristoff frowned. "That's not what I'm talking about," he said softly. "I'm talking about before. That's the whole reason she locked herself away during your childhood."

Now Anna was confused. "What are _you_ talking about? Nothing happened! Everything was wonderful when we were little, then one day, she just shut herself away. I never saw it coming!"

"But she froze your head!" Kristoff blurted out. "Don't you remember? You had to be healed!"

"No, I didn't!" Anna retorted. "I think I'd remember if something like that—"

She stopped. Vague snippets of memories she had long ago dismissed as figments of her imagination began to swirl in her mind. "Kristoff," she said, "you need to think very, very carefully before you answer this question. Did something happen to me when I was a child? Something Elsa caused?"

_Oh, damn! _Kristoff didn't know what to say. "You mean, your parents never told you? Elsa never told you?"

"Told me what?" Anna asked, gritting her teeth, staring at Kristoff with murderous intent.

"I don't think I should—"

"Told me WHAT?!"

* * *

Elsa stood on the terrace of her ice palace, gazing out across the mountain range. It was difficult to fathom that to the west, in these very mountains, lived a race of fire wielders. _Fire and ice coexisting, _she thought. _If only it was that simple._

She stared at her hands, nervously analyzing them. _I almost killed a man last night with these hands. Is that all they are good for? Causing injury and destruction? Causing death?_

A loud knock sounded on the door behind her. "Is he awake already?" she asked, turning around. "That was much faster than I—"

She stopped. Anna was standing in the doorway, her eyes projecting a mixture of unsettling emotions upon her: distrust, betrayal, anger. "Anna, what is it?"

"What did you do to me?" Anna's voice was barely audible.

"I . . . I don't know what you're asking," Elsa said. "What is—"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Anna screamed, marching up to Elsa and getting directly into her face.

Now Elsa was confused. "You're not making any sense!" she said, raising her hands in confusion.

"Don't point those anywhere near me!" Anna yelled. She pulled her right ponytail, holding it in front of Anna. "Before I froze on the fjord, there used to be a white streak running through here. Why was that? How did my hair turn white? Tell me I was born with it. Tell me I'm worrying about nothing."

_No! _Elsa thought. _Please, God, no! Don't let this be happening!_

Elsa backed away, trying desperately to find words to express her regret, her anguish. "Anna, I—"

"Stop it, Elsa!" Anna cried. She paused. "You can't, can you? You can't tell me I was born with it because it's not true!" She advanced upon Elsa, her eyes filled with fury. "No more secrets. No more lies. I want to know what happened to me! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Elsa was close to her breaking point, and she knew it. "Anna, please. You have to understand—"

"I DON'T WANT TO UNDERSTAND!" Anna roared. "I just want the truth for once! Why is that so damn hard for you?! What happened? Did I bother you too much? Did I get on your nerves? Did I take your favorite toy?! Whatever I did, Kristoff says you decided to freeze my head! Why? Did you think it would be fun?! Were you just bored?! Tell me, Elsa! Tell me WHY! TELL ME WHY I CAN'T REMEMBER!"

Anna had pushed Elsa all the way to the edge of the terrace. The Snow Queen tried to speak, but the words refused to leave her lips. "I . . . I . . ."

Anna pointed directly in Elsa's face. "You stay away from me," she whispered, her voice dripping with venom. "I thought I knew you. I thought you loved me. Now, I don't know what to believe. I don't know if I can ever trust you again after what you've done." She turned and began to walk away. Remembering something, she turned around. "Kristoff and I are going home, Elsa. I'm tired of having to always help clean up your messes. You're the queen. You figure it out from now on. You and Jansarnen can have fun together. We're finished here."

Elsa's could feel her heart disintegrating into thousands of tiny pieces. "Anna . . . please . . . don't . . ." she whispered.

"No, Elsa," Anna said. "I'm going to give you what you've always wanted. I'm going to leave you alone. Goodbye." She left the bed chamber, slamming the door behind her.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. Clutching her head, she collapsed to the floor and sobbed, realizing that, after all this time, she had finally gotten her wish, and that she hated herself now more than ever before.

* * *

Kristoff was waiting for Anna at the foot of the stairs. "Don't!" Anna snapped, brushing past him. "I'm still very unhappy with you."

"What happened?" Kristoff asked. "What did you say to her?!"

Anna whirled about, looking Kristoff in the eye. "Oh, I see. You're going to take _her _side now. Why am I not surprised?"

She turned to leave, but Kristoff stopped her, grabbing her arm. "Anna! Wait!"

"Let go of me!" Anna yelled. Her face was contorted in an expression of pure rage. "You _knew_! All this time! You _knew_ and you didn't tell me! _Why?!_"

Kristoff was dumbfounded. "Why are you acting like this? This isn't like you at all, Anna! What's going on?"

"THEY MESSED WITH MY MEMORIES!" Anna screamed. "Do you know what that's like? To be violated like that? Of course you don't! You have _no idea _what that's like!" She fought back tears, refusing to let them flow. "How do I know who I am anymore? What if . . . What if I'm the way I am because someone _made _me that way? What if I used to be calm and elegant and the best princess ever, and when they healed me something went horribly wrong? What if now I'm a klutz and a tomboy and a terrible princess because . . . because they _ruined _me?"

She could no longer contain the tears. Wailing, she fell to the floor, burying her face in her hands. "Who am I?" she whispered through her tears. "Who am I, Kristoff?"

Kristoff sat next to Anna, wrapping his arms around her. "Who are you? You're Anna, Princess of Arendelle. You're smart, and funny, and so much fun to be around. And yes, you're a little clumsy, a little impulsive, and definitely not the most elegant woman I've ever met, but that's _you, _Anna. That's always been you! The healers didn't destroy your personality when they cured you! They just were trying to keep you safe. I know. I was there!"

Anna sniffed, wiping her face. "Really? You don't think they . . ."

Kristoff smiled. "I _know _they didn't. Nobody could make you intentionally, Anna. You're far too unique for that!"

Anna laughed. Her face darkened once more. "I'm still upset with her. How . . . How could she do this to me? I really thought she would never hurt me. What did I do to her to deserve this?"

Kristoff suddenly looked very concerned. "Hold on. You think . . . You think she hurt you on _purpose_?"

"Well, yeah," Anna said. "I mean, what else could it be, unless . . ." Anna's face turned a sickly shade of white. "Oh, _no_!" she whispered.

"I was there that night, Anna," Kristoff said, his tone becoming very, very worried. "I _saw _her! She was despondent! I've never seen a little girl more devastated than Elsa was that night! It was an accident! She would _never _hurt you intentionally! You actually thought . . .?"

Anna leapt to her feet. "I need to get upstairs. _Now!_"

* * *

Elsa sat at the edge of the terrace, looking down at the snow far below at the base of her palace. _What's the point? _she thought. _You have nothing now. Nothing at all. You don't deserve her. She's too wonderful for you. You're a monster, and that's all you'll ever be._

"No," she told herself, fighting against her own fears and doubts. "Anna loves me. She's just upset now, but she loves me."

_She doesn't love you! She never loved you! She pitied you, maybe, but that's all. Now that she knows you're an unfeeling freak, do you think she'll ever want to be near you again? You saw her. The very sight of you is enough to drive her away. You disgust her!_

"I . . . I do, don't I?"

_Yes, you do. Who are you kidding? Nobody loves you. They're just using you for their own ends. How could they ever love you? You terrify them. Deep down inside, they wish you would just go away forever._

Elsa hung her head, realizing that her own thoughts were correct. "I am a freak," she whispered. "No one could ever love me."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar footsteps approaching her once more. "Hey."

Elsa closed her eyes, the pain breaking her heart once more. "Hey," she whispered, barely forming the word.

Silence filled the terrace. Elsa remained in place, not daring to turn around. Finally, she broke the silence. "I thought you were leaving. You shouldn't be here. It's not safe for you."

Anna was at a loss at what to say. She had absolutely no idea where to begin. "Elsa, I . . . I said . . . I mean . . ."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Elsa said, still refusing to face Anna. "I don't blame you at all. You should hate me. I want you to hate me. That's justice. That's how it should be."

"I . . . I don't understand . . ."

Elsa finally turned to face Anna. Anna's heart ached as she saw the misery on Elsa's face, the self-loathing, the anxiety. "I didn't mean to, Anna," Elsa whispered.

"What . . . What do you mean?"

Elsa looked at Anna, smiling sadly. "I shouldn't have listened to you. I should have just gone back to bed. But you wanted to play so _badly, _I couldn't say no! So we went to the ballroom and played in the snow . . . _my _snow, just like we always did . . ."

A tear ran down Anna's cheek. "We . . . We used to do that?"

Elsa nodded, her eyes downcast. "All the time. You were . . . You were my best friend. My _only _friend. The only one to accept me for what I am, to not be afraid of me . . ."

Elsa turned away again. "But then you wanted to jump off my snow banks. You were so _fast, _I could barely keep up! I tried my best, Anna, I swear I did! But you kept jumping, higher and higher, faster and faster. And I . . . I slipped . . . and I missed . . . and . . ."

"You hit me in the head," Anna said.

Elsa looked back at Anna, her eyes filled with terror at the memory. "You were so cold, Anna! So cold! _No one _should ever be that cold! It's not natural! I was so scared! I thought I killed you! Then Mother and Father came and took you with me to the healers."

Anna nodded, slowly. "And they took away my memories. Without my permission."

"It wasn't my idea!" Elsa cried. "I didn't know! They just . . . They just did it without explanation! They said it was better this way! And then . . . And then . . . Then they showed me the visions."

Anna tilted her head, staring at her sister. "The . . . visions?"

Elsa looked at Anna, trying to make her understand. "Their shaman . . . She showed us what she had prophesied about my life. How my power would grow and grow until it consumed everyone I loved. How no one could be safe near me. How the only way to protect everyone . . . _you _. . . was to hide away and never come out. It was terrifying! I swore I would never let the prophecy come true!"

The Snow Queen shook her head. "And then, on my coronation day . . . when I lost control . . . I _knew _the prophecy had been fulfilled! In trying to hide from it, I ended up causing the very disaster I had tried to avoid . . ." She looked at Anna, eyes full of exhaustion. "I can only say I'm sorry so many times, Anna. I know it doesn't change anything, but . . . I . . . I . . ."

Anna walked slowly toward Elsa, her face unreadable. Elsa felt the terror wash over her once more. _Please just go away, _she thought. _That would be so much easier than this! Please don't say what I know you're going to say!_

Anna stopped, standing over her terrified sister. "I see," she whispered. "I'm afraid I only have one thing to say to you, sister."

_Here it comes! _Elsa thought, bracing herself for the hatred, the rage, the well-deserved "I never want you in my life again."

Anna knelt by Elsa, bringing her hand to Elsa's chin. Elsa flinched as Anna made contact, fully expecting her sister to slap her, hit her, do _something. _

What she didn't expect was for Anna to cradle her head in her hands, then move her arms down Elsa's back, pulling her close for a warm embrace.

"What I said earlier," Anna said. "I am so, so sorry. I was so selfish. I was thinking only of myself. I forgot . . . I forgot just how much you have suffered, what you've sacrificed to keep me safe."

"No, Anna," Elsa protested. "Don't! I don't deserve—"

"Shhh!" Anna silenced Elsa, bringing a finger to her lips. Elsa could see tears rolling down Anna's face. "I need you to understand! What I said earlier . . . I didn't mean it! Any of it! I was upset! I was angry! But I _need _you to know . . . I don't want you out of my life, Elsa. I don't care about the past anymore! I really don't! All that matters is what happens right now! We've both lost each other once already. I can't stand to have that happen again." She brought her eyes to Elsa's, silently pleading with her. "Please, Elsa. Forgive me. _Please!_"

"Anna!" Elsa held her sister with all the energy she could muster, no longer caring about who had hurt who anymore. "Of course I do," she whispered. "I _need _you, Anna! I can't do this without you! I can't control myself without your faith in me! Please tell me, even after all this, that you still think there's good in me. That I'm not a monster."

"I _know _there is," Anna said. "No one who sacrifices as much as you have, who loves as much as you do, could ever be anything less than good. You may stumble sometimes, but we all do, Elsa. Just get back up again and keep fighting."

The two sisters sat, holding each other tightly, letting the mountains witness their reconciliation. Their private moment was finally interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry to bother you, love," Jansarnen said, "but our friend is awake."

* * *

**AN: I never planned on writing this chapter. However, as I reviewed my previous work, I realized this very important plot point had never been addressed either in the film or in my own writing. I hope Anna doesn't seem too OOC here, but I tried to imagine how I would feel if I discovered that my memories had been tampered with. It was very difficult to write, putting that much pain on both Elsa and Anna, but their bond is now even stronger because they now have no more secrets between them. More to come!**


	14. Chapter 14: Interrogation

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Interrogation**

Arberish groaned, his head throbbing. Every muscle in his body ached, as if he had been taken and forcibly stretched, then put back to normal once more. Opening his eyes, he looked about.

_Where am I? _he wondered. Everywhere he looked was pure ice, from the walls, to the ceiling, to the staircase. It was unnatural, yet he had to admit it possessed a strange, ethereal beauty. He tried to move forward, but was stopped by restraints on his arms and legs.

He smiled when he saw the manacles around his wrists. The thick ice served its purpose, keeping the _brann wielder _from moving. _Let's see how it handles this! _Concentrating, he focused the heat deep in the center of his being to the surface, prepared to melt his restraints.

No sooner had he conjured the flame than a mighty gust of wind blew past him, extinguishing the fire before it could begin to melt the ice. Astonished, Arberish tried once more. Again, the flame disappeared with the wind the second it appeared.

Arberish roared in fury. _How DARE she! _he thought. Clearly, the Snow Queen was more formidable than he had given her credit for, a fact he knew he soon must find a remedy for.

"Ah, you're awake!" A vaguely familiar voice spoke. Arberish turned his head, his eyes darkening with anger when he saw who had spoken.

"Vladrovsky" stood before him, no longer dressed in black, no longer speaking with an accent. He turned to the man next to him. _Jansarnen! _Arberish thought. _I _will _kill both of you if it is the last thing I do!_

"Go inform Elsa and Anna that our friend is now conscious."

"Why don't _you _go, lad? I'm gettin' too old to be climbin' all these stairs and all!" Jansarnen complained.

"Because I don't trust you," "Vladrovsky" said. "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

Jansarnen sighed. "Fine. I'll just add this to me bill." He laughed once. "She's goin' to owe me the entire kingdom when this is over!"

"Just go. Please."

The mercenary left the room, disappearing up the icy staircase. "Vladrovsky" turned to Arberish.

"Sorry about the restraints," he said. "But you know how it is. It's so difficult to find new friends you can trust these days."

"Shut up, boy," Arberish said. "Don't you dare presume to lecture me on trust. I have been betrayed far too many times to trust anyone."

"You believed me back at the inn," "Vladrovsky" said.

Arberish grimaced. "A foolish error, I admit. I allowed my . . . desperation to blind me. A mistake I will soon be rectifying." He stared daggers at "Vladrovsky" with his eyes.

"Vladrovsky" sighed. "Look, Arberish. We just have a few questions for you. All we want is to ensure there is not a war between Arendelle and your people. You don't know Elsa that well yet, but I can assure you, she has no desire to see unnecessary violence. If you could just tell us what your Empress is planning, tell us how to meet with her, I'm sure we can—"

"You know _nothing_!" Arberish snapped. "What do you know, boy, of suffering? Of pain? And I'm not speaking of physical pain. Every man experiences that in his life sooner or later. No, the pain and suffering of which I speak is the knowledge that those you trusted, those you believed were your allies turned their backs on you, betrayed your trust, caused innocent lives to be lost. The pain of knowing you could have, _should have _prevented all of it, yet you allowed your beliefs to blind you to the truth because you wanted so _desperately _to believe that things could be different, that the world in which we live could be a better place." He closed his eyes. "I have seen more death and destruction in my years than one man should ever witness. So whatever it is your precious Snow Queen thinks she can say to me to convince me otherwise, you are wasting your time."

"I will be the judge of that." A soft yet firm voice spoke. Arberish opened his eyes, smirking as he did.

"Ah, yes, the Snow Queen and her little lackey, the useless sister. Once more, we meet under less-than-ideal circumstances." He gestured with his head. "Please, come closer so we can properly converse. I would kiss your hand, of course, but . . ."

Elsa and Anna stepped forward, Kristoff and Jansarnen standing cautiously behind them.

The five stood in silence, waiting for someone to speak.

It was Elsa who finally ended the stalemate. "I heard some of what you were saying to Kristoff. I . . . I am truly sorry for whatever pain you and your people have endured over the years. That's why . . . That's why I need to meet with your Empress."

Arberish snorted, indignant. "You? Meet with our Empress? Please! There is no way Her Majesty would ever permit that to happen. She would sooner our entire race be extinguished than entertain the notion of speaking with the likes of you! I . . ."

Arberish stopped talking, his mind suddenly swirling with long-forgotten memories. He was finally really _looking _at Elsa: her face, her hair, her _eyes_!

_No! _he thought. _Oh, no! It cannot be! She looks . . . She looks . . . IMPOSSIBLE!_

His voice suddenly became very, very soft. He asked the question he did not want to have answered, but knew he must. "Snow Queen, who was your father?"

The question caught Elsa completely by surprise. "I don't see how that is relevant to this conversation."

"Then I have nothing more to say," Arberish said. "If you want me to speak with you, you are going to have to answer some of my questions. _Quid pro quo, _Snow Queen."

"Now, wait a minute!" Anna shouted, stepping forward. "I think you're forgetting who the prisoner here is. We ask the questions, not you."

"You may ask all you like, Princess," Arberish said. "But I will not answer any more of your queries until I receive the information I seek."

Kristoff's face darkened. "You forget your place, Arberish!"

"No, _you _forget yours! I am not afraid of physical pain, of death. I have been through hell and back in my life, boy. There is _nothing _you can do to me that can force me to speak."

Jansarnen shook his head. "Unbelievable. The great Arberish, once one of the most feared mercenaries in the Four Kingdoms, is reduced to this? A stupid, idealistic martyr? What happened to you, man? The old Arberish I heard of would _never _throw his life away without receivin' a hell of a lot of money first."

Arberish glared at Jansarnen, unbridled contempt written upon his face. "There are more important things in this world than money, Jansarnen. Someday you will realize this. At some point, a man must come to terms with the fact that there is more to life than just looking for the next job, the next employer. A man must know his life has _purpose_!"

Jansarnen laughed. "I've already found me purpose, Arberish: To make a hell of a lot of money, then retire to one of the islands, where I can live me life comfortably."

"You'll find out, sooner or later, that you will need much more than that to give yourself a reason to live," Arberish whispered. He turned his head back to Elsa. "So, Snow Queen, what is it going to be? _Quid pro quo? _Or is this conversation finished?"

Elsa stood silently, debating with herself the next course of action. Finally, she nodded. "I agree to your terms, Arberish."

The imprisoned mercenary smiled. "Excellent. Oh, and one more thing." He looked at Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen. "This is a private conversation, for the queen and me only. So the rest of you need to make yourselves scarce."

"Absolutely not!" Anna shouted. "Elsa, let's go! Leave him here. We'll go talk to the Empress ourselves, and after we've negotiated peace, we'll come back and let him out."

Arberish laughed. "You would be killed before you got within twenty miles of our fortress. You have no idea how to find it. You have no contacts. There is absolutely no way my people will listen to anything you have to say. If you want to have any chance of success, you _need _me."

Anna shook with anger, realizing, to her chagrin, that Arberish was correct.

Elsa turned to the others. "I think it would be best if you waited upstairs. I will be fine."

Anna shook her head. "Elsa, I don't like this. I don't think—"

Elsa raised her hand. "What choice do we have? Whether we like it or not, we need him."

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister. "Please be careful," she whispered in her ear. "Don't let him tempt you. Don't give in. No matter what he says!"

"I won't," Elsa whispered back.

Glaring at Arberish, Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen slowly made their way up the stairs, disappearing into one of the upper chambers.

Elsa turned to Arberish. "Why do you want to know? What difference does it make who my father is?"

Arberish looked at Elsa intently. "It makes _all _the difference. You remind me of someone I knew as a lad. He came to our fortress with promises of an alliance, of the opportunity for our races to be stronger than ever before if we would only set aside centuries of distrust and animosity."

"My father was the king of Arendelle," Elsa whispered. "Nothing more."

"Do not LIE to me!" Arberish cried. "We both know that is not true! Your father—your _real _father—was no more a member of that race than I am!" He shook his head. "How stupid are the people of your kingdom? How do they not realize what you are? That you are not one of them?" He shook his head. "They really must have forgotten the legends of the ice wielders. Otherwise, they would have known in an instant you are not a freak of nature, an aberration, but a member of a different race altogether."

Elsa was becoming more and more agitated. "That's enough, Arberish!"

But the imprisoned mercenary continued. "Look at you! You say you want honesty from me, yet you lie every day to your own people! You _know _you are not one of them, yet you play the role of their beloved sovereign anyway! That ring you wear on your hand," he gestured with his head to the glowing Eden-stone, "is only for those worthy to be monarch. Yet you mock it, disgust it, taint it with your lies! You are not the biological daughter of the king and you know it! You may still technically be the heir because of your mother's status, but, deep inside yourself, you _know _you are unworthy of your title!"

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa roared, ice flying from her fingers, impaling into the wall above Arberish's head.

_"Who is your father?" _Arberish cried, pressing, driving Elsa with his words. "Tell me! Who sired you? I already _know, _but I must hear it from you! TELL ME!"

"ISARN!" Elsa screamed.

Silence descended upon the room. Elsa, horrified, covered her mouth, shaking her head, not believing that she had just revealed her deepest secret.

Arberish nodded. "Of course," he whispered. "It all makes sense now. Everything!"

Elsa stepped forward, meditating inwardly, using the techniques her father had taught her to calm herself. "_Quid pro quo, _Arberish. My turn. Where is your people's fortress?"

Arberish smiled. "Deep within the western mountains, where we have lived for centuries. Many have tried to find it, but none have succeeded without help."

"My father did," Elsa whispered. "You just admitted to it."

"Because of me!" Arberish said. "I found them wandering aimlessly in the mountains. I secretly guided their horses when they were not looking. I ensured they took the correct path, blocking off forks in the road, making sure those fools didn't fall down the mountainside. It was because of _me _that they found our fortress."

He cocked his head to the side. "My turn again. How long have you known? About your father, that is? How long?"

Elsa shook her head. _How long _has _it been? _"Almost two years now. I found out when . . . when he attacked our palace."

"Some things never change," Arberish said.

"You're wrong," Elsa whispered. "_He _changed. He was going to . . . He was going to overthrow Arendelle. But, he relented because . . . because he loved me."

Arberish snorted derisively. "If you think that madman was capable of love, you are out of your mind."

Elsa advanced upon Arberish, anger blazing in her eyes. "How dare you! He died saving my life! He sacrificed himself for me! How is that not love?!"

Arberish winced. He had not been aware of this fact. "I . . . I am sorry for your loss," he whispered. "Truly. The pain of losing one's parents . . . especially so young . . ."

"My turn!" Elsa snapped. "You seem obsessed with Isarn. Why? Why is your Empress trying to take vengeance? Is it because of him as well?"

"Of course it's about him!" Arberish said. "Don't you understand yet? Haven't you figured it out? Your father is the reason all of this is happening. He nearly destroyed my people! His sins cannot go unpunished!"

Elsa shook her head. "Isarn is dead. Your opportunity for vengeance is lost. Please, don't make innocent people suffer for his errors."

Arberish closed his eyes, reciting a well-known verse from his childhood. _"Visitans iniquitatem patrum in filiis in tertiam et quartam generationem." _ He opened his eyes, looking at Elsa once more. "Do you really think my Empress will abandon her plans? Her enmity toward Isarn burns deep within her very soul. She will not hesitate to take vengeance upon his seed as well."

Elsa approached Arberish slowly. "You . . . You blame yourself, don't you?"

"Do not attempt to play mind games on me, Snow Queen," Arberish snapped. "I know what you are trying to do."

"I'm not trying anything," Elsa said. "I just imagine that you must be filled with regret. After all, you admitted to leading him into your fortress. The guilt you must feel . . . I know precisely what that is."

"You know _nothing_!" Arberish snapped. "Do you truly? Do you know what it is to wake up every day, look at yourself in the mirror, and despise what you see because you know that so many have suffered for your errors? When you can honestly answer 'yes,' then you can talk to me about empathy."

Elsa looked Arberish in the eyes. "I do. Yes, I do. More than you could ever know."

Arberish could feel the truth in Elsa's words. "Then you know I have no choice. I must atone for my sins as well, Snow Queen. My Empress has made her wishes explicitly clear. I _must _obey."

"It doesn't have to be this way!" Elsa protested. "Please! Take us to your Empress! Help us to reason with her, to negotiate peace!"

Arberish stared at Elsa, incredulously. "How naïve are you? Under no circumstances will my Empress's wrath be lessened. It is a fool's errand!"

"We have to try!" Elsa said. "Please. I don't know what Isarn did, who's right, who's wrong. All I know is that right now, in this moment, my only concern is protecting my people . . . _our _people from needless violence and death. You said you need to atone for your errors. You can still do that by helping us!" She brought her face directly in front of Arberish's. "Please, Arberish! Show me that underneath that hardened exterior there is a man who still believes in doing what is right for his people!"

Arberish was silent. Elsa waited, anxiously. Finally, Arberish spoke.

"You really think you can succeed? Fair enough, Snow Queen. I will take you to my Empress. I will grant you an audience with her. After that, the rest is up to you."

He looked about the ice palace. "I hope for your sake you are correct. I truly do. If you fail . . . it would be better for you if you were to die now than to suffer at her hands."

Elsa smiled. "Thank you."

She walked to the stairs. "Everyone!"

Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen approached, expectant looks on their faces. "Well?" Anna asked. "What happened?"

"Get some rest tonight," Elsa said. "Tomorrow, we travel into the mountains. We have a negotiation to attend."

* * *

**AN: What I have loved most about writing in this past/present intercutting style is how it allows me to introduce characters in one era, then expand upon them in another. It may not be the easiest story for the casual reader to follow, but I'm not writing for them. I'm writing for myself and for those who have been following me all along. You are the ones I do this for, because I want to make sure I give you an honest, emotional experience that is the best I can be. I feel I have developed so much as a writer by challenging myself in this way, and I look forward to (hopefully) making the groundwork I've laid to this point begin to pay off. More to come!**


	15. Chapter 15: Combustion

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Combustion**

Sunlight poured through the bedroom window, draping the otherwise opaque room in gold. Had a normal man been slumbering there, he would have awoken to the glorious sight of light dancing and refracting off the highly-polished stone.

Isarn, however, had been awake for hours. His already-minimal sleep requirements were now greatly reduced as he maintained his disciplined regimen. He had spent the past two hours performing his morning exercises. He was now concluding his morning meditation. Snow and ice swirled about him as he allowed the cold, the familiar, ever-present cold, to flow through him, strengthening his body, purging his soul of anything that might jeopardize his mission.

A knock sounded at the door. He opened his eyes, glancing toward it. He retrieved his tunic and draped it around his shoulder. _It's probably Erseth wanting to discuss our plans for the day, _he thought. He had already provided his men with detailed instructions on how they were to spend the next two days while they awaited the Empress's decision. "Enter," he said, returning to his meditation.

The door opened and he heard footsteps. They were not the sound Erseth's boots would provide; they were a sound unfamiliar to Isarn. Instinctively he whirled about, arms raised, prepared to strike any attacker with swift, deadly force.

A shriek filled the room. Isarn cursed, immediately relaxing and bowing.

"Your Highness, I apologize. You surprised me. I . . . I did not mean to upset you."

Princess Valanda gazed at Isarn, recovering from the shock of his sudden shift into his defensive posture. "It's all right. It's my fault. I startled you. I forget . . . I forget what it is like to have warriors in the palace. They tend to be . . . skittish by nature."

Isarn rose, realizing that he was not wearing his tunic, that he was standing bare-chested in the presence of the princess. _Is she studying me? _he thought, watching her eyes take him in, an intense look upon her face. Quickly, he draped the tunic around himself, tying it into place. "How may I help you, Highness?" he asked, hoping to change the subject.

The princess blushed noticeably. "I . . . I just wanted to make sure you slept comfortably. That you had everything you needed for the day."

Isarn smiled. "I slept just fine, Highness. Thank you for asking."

Valanda approached Isarn, looking past him, staring at the small pile of ice and snow that had formed during his meditation. "This . . . This is _amazing_!" she whispered. "I've always wondered what it would be like to be able to control the ice." She reached out her hand, delicately touching it, making certain it was real and not a figment of her imagination. She stood, turning to Isarn once more. "Can I . . . Can you . . .?"

"Of course, Your Highness," he said. He held out his hand, concentrating. A gust of cold wind swirled about him, snowflakes appearing out of thin air, shaping themselves in his palm. They flowed together, forming a large snowflake. Gingerly, Isarn handed it to Valanda. "Here you are."

Valanda's eyes widened. She held the snowflake in her hand as if she was holding a precious diamond. "It's . . . It's beautiful!" she said. She looked at Isarn, smiling. "What a precious gift your people possess!"

"No more precious than yours, Highness," Isarn replied.

Valanda looked to the floor, her face losing its beautiful smile, replacing it with a look of grim acceptance. "Hardly. Fire has but one use: destruction." The snowflake in her hands melted as the flame rose from her fingertips. "We are a cursed race, Isarn. There is nothing beautiful about fire. Fire means death."

"As does ice," Isarn said, gently taking her hand. The flame emanating from her fingertips receded as it touched the _ice bærer's _hand. "But from the ashes fire leaves behind, new life can grow."

Valanda turned away. "Hardly a reassuring thought." She paused. "I also wanted to . . . apologize for my mother's behavior yesterday. She . . . She shouldn't have been so disrespectful to you."

"She is the Empress," Isarn said. "She must project strength at all times. She is a woman trying to lead in a world that has little respect for women in authority. I was not offended, I assure you."

"It's not that," Valanda said. She looked back at Isarn. "She never used to be like this. She was much warmer once, much more loving. But, over the years, she has become hardened, more distant . . ."

She laughed bitterly. "Mother says I don't have the strength to lead our people. She worries what will happen when the day comes when she must retire from the throne."

"Retire?" Isarn asked. "That . . . That is not a concept I am familiar with."

Valanda walked back toward the Wanderer. "Our ancient traditions dictate that any monarch still living when the reach their sixty-fifth year must step aside, ceding authority to their heir. They may continue to advise, of course, and are still treated with the same dignity and respect accorded their office, but they may no longer make binding decisions on matters of state."

Isarn nodded. "A unique tradition, I must say. I can see where it may have its advantages. It certainly seems to clarify the issue of succession."

"Mother . . . Mother says I am weak. She says I feel too much, that I let my emotions cloud my judgment. That I am not able to make life-or-death decisions because I cannot be rational."

Isarn took Valanda's hand. "Emotion has its place. You cannot completely suppress it."

"I wish I could," the princess whispered. "I . . . I only want my mother to trust me, to see that I am a capable leader, like her. I'm _different, _but that doesn't mean I am weak . . ."

She pulled away, blushing once more, moving toward the door. "I apologize, Isarn. You . . . You don't want to listen to this. I'm sure you have many more important things to deal with at the moment. I'll go now."

Part of Isarn's mind was very glad to hear her say that. There was much he needed to accomplish that day, and the princess was keeping him from completing that work. And yet . . . and yet, he did not want her to leave. Something about her entranced him, compelled him to want to remain with her.

"Highness, wait!" he said. "I would . . . I would very much appreciate it if you could guide me about the palace today. If our races are to become allies, I must know all I can about the _brann wielders. _I would be more than happy to share with you information about my people, as well."

Valanda looked at Isarn, thinking. "You mean . . . You mean, like a diplomatic exchange?"

"Precisely!" Isarn said. "If you could just give me a few minutes to meet with my men, I will be with you shortly."

Valanda smiled. "I would like that very much. I will see you shortly."

Isarn bowed. "Highness."

Valanda bowed in return, then exited the bedroom. As she left, Erseth entered. The Wanderer stared at the princess in astonishment as she walked down the hall. Once she was gone, he turned, entering the bedroom, his face contorted in anger.

"Please tell me this is not what it looks like, sir," he said, moving directly toward Isarn.

"It's not," Isarn said. "The princess is simply . . . going to provide me with information today. Information we need to plan our strategy."

"If I may speak freely, sir," Erseth said.

"Of course."

Erseth threw up his hands. "Sir, spending time with the princess is a very, very bad idea. She is not some pawn in this plan of yours. Whatever you're plotting, you need to remember that she is a young, confused woman who has just been confronted with a mysterious man from a forbidden race. This is _not _the way to convince the Empress to join our cause!"

"I never said she was!" Isarn replied. "This is strictly a reconnaissance mission, Erseth. She alone has vital information we need. I intend to get it from her. There is _nothing _more going on here."

Erseth shook his head. "I hope you're right, sir. You need to be very careful."

Isarn placed his hand on Erseth's shoulder. "I always am."

* * *

The day passed by in a flash for Isarn. They walked about the palace for hours, Valanda taking great delight in exhibiting the many relics of triumphs of long ago, reenacting the legends of great battles won, demonstrating many of the _brann wielders _most cherished traditions.

Isarn, to his great surprise, was genuinely interested in what he was witnessing. The stories of heroes of the past came to life in Valanda's hands, her eyes lighting up, her voice changing to suit the tales as she recounted story after story of her fathers. Yet, as the day progressed, he began to wonder in the back of his mind if it was the information he found so entrancing, or the messenger who delivered it with such passion, such fire, such radiant exuberance.

". . . And that was when, when all seemed lost, when defeat seemed inevitable, Vandrosh, the mighty king, took his sword Brandlegreth, raised it high above his head, and smote the High General of the Three Armies." Valanda brought her arms back behind her, then swung them forward with all her might. "The tide shifted in an instant. Our fathers were filled with an assurance such as they had never experienced before. In the face of certain death, they charged as one, driving back legions of men five times their number. The invaders were terrified. Lost, confused, uncertain, they retreated, fleeing the mountains, our fathers repelling them with a fury not seen since in our lands. No longer terrified of death, they unleashed the full wrath of their flame, burning any man who dared to oppose them. Victory was ours that day. Our people rejoiced. There was feasting and celebration as never seen before or since in the mountains that night."

She paused. "Some say that if you listen very carefully, every year on the anniversary of our people's greatest triumph, you can hear the victory cries ringing across the mountain, carried on the wind, spreading across the continent and beyond, reminding those who would threaten us of the danger of incurring the wrath of the _brann wielders._"

Isarn was transfixed. "That . . . That was amazing! An incredible story, and you told it so well!"

Valanda smiled sheepishly. "It's just a legend. I'm sure parts of it are true, but . . . but I don't think it happened quite like that."

Isarn smiled. "Sometimes, the truest things in the world are those we add to factual events. The embellishments remind us of what we value as a people, what we hold most dear. In the case of that story, bravery . . . courage in the face of certain death . . . resilience . . . _honor_."

The princess turned to a small shrine behind her. "We honor the dead here. The brave men who have gone before us, the defenders of our people. It is the most sacred space in our land, deserving only of the utmost reverence. None but our kind has ever been inside." She looked at Isarn. "Would you . . . Would you like to see it?"

The Wanderer leader nodded. "I would indeed."

Valanda took his hand, solemnly leading Isarn into the sacred hall. As soon as he set foot inside, Isarn knew he was in a holy space. The obsidian walls were decorated with artifacts from battles fought long ago. Hundreds of candles burned about the room, casting a reverent glow upon the relics. Although he could not read the inscriptions on the walls, Isarn could sense what they conveyed: litanies of praise to those who had fallen in battle, inscribing their sacrifices for all time.

The princess led him to a pedestal on which rested a single sword. "Here it is," Valanda whispered. She genuflected before it in reverence; Isarn, respectfully, followed suit.

"Is this . . . Is this Brandlegreth?" Isarn asked quietly. Valanda nodded in assent.

Isarn gazed upon the holy weapon, marveling at its craftsmanship. Although marred with dents and imperfections incurred in battles long past, the sword was still stunning to behold. It was not ostentatiously ornamented; indeed, it was little more than the type of sword a common man might wield. Yet, it exuded an aura that indicated it was worth far more than its appearance suggested.

"You may touch it, if you like," Valanda whispered.

Isarn turned to her, his face contorted in astonishment. "No," he replied. "I couldn't. It wouldn't be—"

"It's all right," the princess said, delicately touching Isarn's right hand. "I think . . . I think you would be worthy of holding it."

Isarn turned to the weapon, carefully grasping the hilt, raising it before him. The weapon felt like none other he had held before. It was perfectly balanced. He felt absolutely no resistance of any kind as he shifted himself into a combat stance. He swung the weapon experimentally, expecting to have to fight against the weight of the weapon as it sliced through the air. Instead, the sword obeyed his commands perfectly. Isarn grinned in astonishment. It was as if he was wielding air itself, so light, so responsive was the blade. Never in his life had the Wanderer encountered so fine a sword. He raised the weapon high above his head, allowing the weightlessness of Brandlegreth to wash over him. _Now, _this _is a sword! _he thought.

He lowered the blade, carefully returning it to its resting place. He turned to Valanda. "That sword . . . I've never felt anything like it before. It is perfection itself."

The princess took his hand. "None like that have been built in centuries. The last of the craftsmen perished three hundred years ago. Since that time, we have had weapons, but none such as those in days gone by." She frowned, sadness encroaching upon her countenance. "It is the same with the rest of our civilization, I fear. My mother . . . she fears the greatest of our days are behind us. I admit, I too feel the same at times. I want . . . I want our people to be free again. To not have to live in fear. To be proud and mighty once more!"

She turned to Isarn. "Is that sinful of me? I do not speak of military conquest. That is not what I desire. I want to live in peace with our neighbors. But I want our people to be able to feel safe to leave the mountains, to be able to travel the continent and beyond without fear of reprisal." Valanda shook her head. "Or is this just an impossible dream? A young woman's foolish fantasy? Tell me, Isarn. Tell me what you think of all this."

Isarn took Valanda's hands, firmly yet gently grasping them within his own. "I believe . . . I believe that when you finally have the opportunity to lead your people, you _will _fulfill your deepest desires. I believe you have the strength, the courage, the wisdom to do so. And I believe we can work together, you and I, our peoples, to make your desires a reality."

Valanda smiled. "I can only hope Mother feels the same way. I . . . I fear she will reject your proposal."

"If she does," Isarn said, "I am relying on you to help her reconsider. If you are half as convincing speaking to her as you were telling your stories today, I don't see how she could possibly refuse your request."

Valanda laughed. "I . . . I hope I can do as you ask, Isarn." She leaned in to him, gently kissing him on the cheek. Immediately, her face became pale. She drew back, pulling away. "I . . . I'm sorry about that. That was uncalled for. I was out of line. I shouldn't have . . . It wasn't proper . . ."

Isarn gently placed his arms around her shoulders. "I didn't mind at all, Your Highness," he said softly. "Not in the slightest."

"Valanda," the princess whispered. "You . . . You may call me Valanda."

Isarn smiled. "All right. I didn't mind at all . . . Valanda." He allowed the name to roll off his tongue, marveling at just how _perfect _it sounded to his ears. Slowly, carefully, he leaned forward, cupping the princess's face in his right hand. Valanda closed her eyes, allowing Isarn to kiss her, feeling the coolness of his lips meld with the fire in her own.

They remained like that for what seemed an eternity. Finally, Isarn broke away. Valanda opened her eyes, staring at the Wanderer in astonishment. "That was . . . That was . . ."

"It was perfect," Isarn whispered. "Perfection itself."

The two remained in the sacred hall for several more silent moments, with only their thoughts and the relics of the past for companionship. Yet neither had ever felt more content in their lives.

* * *

Isarn tossed and turned in his bed. It had been hours since he had finally decided to attempt to sleep. He knew he should be resting, preparing for his audience with the Empress the following evening. Yet, sleep continued to elude him.

Frustrated, he rose, moving to the center of the room. Crossing his legs, he attempted to meditate once more. He tried to clear his mind as he always did, but no matter how hard he tried, he continued to see fiery red hair, flawless white skin, emerald-green eyes burning a hole in his mind, her laugh—her _beautiful _laugh—resonating in his ears.

Cursing, he unleashed a small blast of ice, frost forming on the window. It appeared that sleep would not come to him that night. He was losing his focus, and the thought of that terrified him.

A knock at the door jolted him from his thoughts. Rising, he approached the black entryway. _If it is Erseth again, I swear, I am going to ban him from any further expeditions. Really, how many times in one day must I speak to the man!_

He opened the door, prepared to slam it shut in Erseth's face before he could launch into another one of his lectures. He froze when he saw who it was.

Princess Valanda stood outside the door, dressed in her nightgown, a cloak draped around her shoulders.

"Your Highness," Isarn whispered, bowing. _What is she doing here?_

Valanda smiled weakly. "I . . . I couldn't sleep, and I was wondering . . . hoping, actually, that you would be awake. Would you . . . Would you like some company?"

_I really shouldn't! This is not a good idea! _Isarn opened his mouth, prepared to tell the princess to return to her bedchamber, that anything she wanted to say could wait until morning. Instead, he said, "Of course. Please, come in."

_What are you doing? _his mind screamed at him. _She's the princess! You can't be alone with her in the middle of the night! What will this look like?_

Valanda smiled, entering Isarn's room. The _ice bærer _quickly closed the door, desperately hoping there were no prying eyes watching down the hall.

"So . . . What would you like to talk about?" he asked, gesturing for Valanda to sit in one of the chairs.

Valanda looked about the room nervously, her eyes shifting. "I . . . I know I shouldn't be here. But . . . But I needed to . . . I wanted to see you again. I . . . Today felt so _right_, and I was afraid I had imagined the whole thing." She looked Isarn in the eye. "What . . . What do you think?"

Isarn was at a loss. For the first time in his life, he was unsure of what to say, how to proceed. "I don't . . . I mean . . . I enjoyed our time together. I mean, I _really _did. I felt like . . . like . . ."

"Like we've known each other all our lives?" Valanda asked cautiously.

Isarn nodded. "I've never felt so comfortable around anyone before. I . . . I don't usually allow people to get close to me. But you . . . You . . ."

He stood, fighting with himself over what he should do. "You need to go, Princess. You . . . You can't be here now."

Valanda rose, her face contorted with shock. "What? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything!" Isarn replied. "I just . . . I can't . . . You're here now, and you're the princess! What will . . . If people discovered . . ."

Valanda slowly walked to Isarn, placing her arms around his neck when she arrived. "I am not a child, Isarn," she said. "I am free to be with any man I wish."

Isarn tried to pull away, but Valanda held him fast. "It doesn't work like that!" he said. "Your title . . . Your station requires you to follow certain dictates. I can't . . . I can't be involved in damaging that!"

"And who says you would be damaging anything?" the princess asked, leaning in to Isarn, her beautiful green eyes filling his vision. "I want to _be _with you, Isarn. I don't care what anyone else says. I've spent my whole life worrying about that. I don't want to anymore! This is _my _choice! Please . . . Don't deny me this . . ."

Isarn exhaled, slowly feeling himself losing control. "We can't . . . We mustn't . . ."

Valanda pulled Isarn to her, pressing herself against him. "So cold . . ." she whispered. She took Isarn's hand, placing it to her face. "So warm . . ."

Isarn cleared his throat. "Are you certain . . . this is what you want? If we do this . . . there is no going back."

Valanda nodded, gazing intently at Isarn. "Let me feel the coldness, Isarn. Please!"

She pressed her lips to his, pulling his head to hers, refusing to let go.

Isarn could no longer control himself. His hands roamed freely over her body. He lifted the princess, taking her to the bed, not breaking the kiss they still shared.

"Take me, Isarn," Valanda whispered. "Let me be yours tonight."

Isarn nodded. "If that is your wish."

"Oh, it is," the princess replied. "It is."

* * *

**AN: This story has definitely strayed far from my original plan. It was never my intention to create all this backstory and mythology for these characters. However, I am having a blast doing so, as I feel **_**this **_**is what makes these characters so real. Tolkien has definitely been an influence in this regard; wihout a history for these characters, they just don't feel real to me. Valanda, especially, has been absolutely wonderful to write. I love her almost as much as Elsa and Anna; she is normally so reserved, hesitant but in Isarn's presence, she comes **_**alive **_**in so many unexpected ways! The ending scene with Valanda and Isarn just came as a result of writing what the characters dictated; certain elements were planned, but not all. More to come!**


	16. Chapter 16: Reunion

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Reunion**

"This is why I _hate _riding horses!"

Anna was not happy in the least. Her legs flailed wildly as she struggled to stay atop her horse. Another bump in the path caused her to almost fly out of her saddle. "Can someone please tell me why we couldn't find a saddle that fits me?"

"I told you," Elsa said, remaining remarkably calm. "We don't have time to go all the way down the mountain, back to the palace, get our own horses, and ride into the west. We had to take what we could find on the way."

"It sure was nice of that rancher to let us borrow his horses," Kristoff offered.

Jansarnen rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, lad. Like he really 'ad a choice in the matter. What was he goin' to say? 'Oh, blimey, sorry, Yer Majesty, but I'm afraid yeh can't borrow me horses right now'? Of course he gave 'em to us. You think he wanted his arse thrown in the dungeon for not followin' the queen's orders?"

"I wouldn't have thrown him in the dungeon," Elsa said.

"Well, clearly _he_ didn't think that option was off the table," Jansarnen replied.

"We're going to give them back," Elsa said. "Or, if anything happens, we'll compensate him. I'm not that kind of queen. I don't take things just because I can."

Jansarnen smiled. "Maybe yeh should try it, love. One of the perks of the gig, know what I mean?"

Anna cried out again as her horse stepped in another divot on the path, nearly launching her to the ground. "Are you absolutely sure we can't—"

"NO!" Elsa, Kristoff, and Jansarnen yelled in unison.

"Will the four of you cease this mindless bickering?!" Arberish cried, his patience exhausted.

"Sorry," Anna grumbled. "I don't see _you _riding in a saddle that's three sizes too big," she muttered under her breath.

Elsa spurred her horse forward, slowing once more when she was parallel with Arberish. "Where do we go from here?"

Arberish pointed. "We follow this path for a few more miles. Then, we enter the mountains. Once we are in the mountain range itself, it is a two day journey by horse to our fortress."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Kristoff said. His face darkened. "What's the catch?"

Arberish smiled darkly. "My brethren do not take kindly to intruders trespassing on our lands. I fear that, even if they were to see me with you, they would not hesitate to kill you on sight."

"Well, that's unfortunate," Jansarnen said. "If you don't mind, love, I'm goin' to turn around now and go home. I'll talk to your ministers about collectin' me fee and—"

"You're not going anywhere," Elsa said. "No one is paying you unless I come back alive. Those are the orders I gave before we went to the inn. If you attempt to collect before I return, they will not only deny your payment, they will assume you betrayed us and will throw you in the dungeon for the rest of your life."

Jansarnen's jaw dropped, as far as it could at least considering the damage it had sustained. "That's not fair at all, love!" he protested. "What sort of arrangement is this?!"

"One we're making up as we go along," Elsa replied. "I suggest you get quiet, relax, and enjoy the scenery as we travel."

Jansarnen muttered something about how he was going to demand his fee be tripled at this rate, but no one was listening. The party pressed onward, in silence, moving closer and closer toward the western mountains.

* * *

After several hours, they finally had arrived at the base of the mountain range. Arberish stopped, raising his hand. "Hold here," he commanded. "It is getting late. It is not safe to travel into the mountains after dark. We will camp here for the night."

The party dismounted, tying their horses to the nearby trees. Anna gingerly tried to restore feeling in her legs; both had fallen asleep hours ago. "Did I ever mention I _really _hate riding horses?"

Elsa smiled. "No. Never. This is a complete shock to all of us."

Arberish had gathered a small pile of kindling. Sitting before it, he waved his hands. The fire engulfed the wood, providing a welcome source of heat in the cool air.

Kristoff reached into their supply bag, handing each person an apple and several slices of bread. "Sorry we couldn't pack better rations, but we were a little short on time."

"It's fine," Elsa said. "It will be enough to sustain us for a few days."

"Speak for yerself, love," Jansarnen muttered. "I haven't had a real meal in _days_! I think I'm startin' to feel faint! Everythin's gettin' dark!"

"That's because it's night, you idiot!" Anna snapped. "Now, stop complaining and eat your rations."

"Yeh see, love?!" Jansarnen protested to Elsa, throwing up his arms in exasperation. "Do yeh see the emotional abuse I have to put up with 'round here? I'm not gettin' paid—"

"Nearly enough fer this," Anna and Kristoff said in unison, finishing Jansarnen's sentence.

Arberish smiled, looking at Jansarnen. "I suggest you stop your caterwauling, Jansarnen. If you play your cards right, this enterprise could be quite profitable for you."

Jansarnen's interest was instantly piqued. "What are yeh sayin', Arberish? What do yeh mean?"

"I mean, my homeland is filled with riches beyond your wildest imagination: spoils of war we have kept from our many conquests." He leaned toward Jansarnen, his words leaving the mercenary entranced. "I am certain that, if our negotiations with the Empress go well, we will be able to arrange for a few of them to fall into your possession."

Jansarnen's face lit up. "Well, did yeh hear that?" He turned to Kristoff. "Pass me another apple, will yeh? These rations are absolutely delicious!"

* * *

Night passed uneventfully. In the morning, they rose, ate, and mounted their horses once more. They followed Arberish deeper and deeper into the mountains, careful at all times to make sure their horses did not slip and fall to their deaths. Kristoff was constantly on guard, constantly watching for any sign they were being watched or were about to be ambushed.

Elsa turned to Arberish as they rode. "So, are you planning on telling me exactly what Isarn did to cause the Empress to despise him? Why the _brann wielders _are now so interested in expanding their territory and taking vengeance against the Wanderers and against Arendelle?"

Arberish thought for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "I could tell you all the details, I suppose, Snow Queen, but . . . I believe much you must simply see for yourself to understand. Suffice it to say that Isarn hurt the Empress in one of the deepest ways possible. So deeply that not a day goes by when she does not curse his name in the presence of her royal court. And . . . And many innocent lives were lost because of his actions. Men died needlessly because of him. I have had to watch their wives struggle to live without them, their children grow up fatherless, searching vainly for the guidance and wisdom only a father can provide."

Elsa nodded. "I know this means nothing to you. But, for what it is worth, I . . . I truly am sorry for his actions. For the suffering he has caused you. I . . . I want to believe that there was a reason for it, that if he was here now, he could tell me _why _he did what he did. That somehow, all this pain and anguish you describe could be justified in some way."

"There is _no _justification for it, Snow Queen!" Arberish snarled. "Do not presume to speak on his behalf. No matter what you say, no matter what explanation you could possibly present, I will _never _forgive the man for what he did. Ever!"

They rode in silence for several minutes more. Finally, Elsa spoke again. "I am not Isarn, Arberish. You realize this, don't you? Just because I am his child, it does not mean I am him."

Arberish's vision grew cloudy for a moment, as if he was thinking about Elsa's words in some strange context. "You'd be surprised . . ." he whispered. He shook his head, clearing his mind. "It doesn't matter," he said. "The Empress's hatred of Isarn burns and smolders inside of her. She does not yet know for certain you are his child, but she has had her suspicions. All you did at your palace was confirm what we already believed to be true."

They continued riding, silence descending upon them once more. This time, it was Arberish who spoke first. "Why do you do it?" he asked. "Why do you pretend that those . . . blissfully unaware simpletons in Arendelle are your people? You _know _they are not."

"They are my mother's people," Elsa whispered. "They are as much a part of me as the ice and the snow."

Arberish laughed. "We both know you are nothing like your mother. I saw your mother a few times, while she still lived. She was . . . She was a beautiful woman. Elegant, refined, gracious. But she . . . she did not understand what you and I do implicitly. That the world is a dangerous place, and those of us who do not conform to others' arbitrary standards of normalcy have no place in it."

He stared at Elsa intently. "Why do you waste your time taking care of those who cannot appreciate what you are? I know all about what they did to you when your secret was discovered. Had you not fled your palace when you did, they would have executed you on the spot. Even now, do you think, deep within their hearts, they are proud of the fact that their monarch has your unique talents? You could be free of them, you know! You could join the _ice bærers_! That, too, is your birthright. Or, you could conquer the entire continent and rule as you see fit! Why do you restrain yourself?"

Elsa looked at Arberish. "Because, as tempting as the idea is, as often as the very thought of it may flash through my mind . . ." She glanced back at Anna. "I know that I could never do it."

Arberish laughed. "Because of her?" He shook his head. "How much longer do you think you will be able to retain a place in her heart, Snow Queen? I saw the ring on her finger. Once she is married, once she has children of her own, how much time do you think she will make for you? If your entire future depends upon how you believe your precious sister will react to your decisions, I suggest you take that into consideration."

Elsa pulled her horse in front of Arberish, forcing him to stop. "Don't. Talk. About. Anna," she whispered, her voice intense. "You know _nothing _about her. She has more love in her heart than anyone I've ever known. More than enough for a family, our kingdom . . . and for me."

Arberish whistled. "My apologies," he replied, bowing to Elsa. "May we continue now? Please?"

Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen had caught up with them. "Is everything all right?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded. "Everything's fine, Anna. Arberish and I were just having a . . . discussion."

Arberish looked ahead. "We will travel a little further today, then camp for the night. We will reach the fortress by tomorrow evening, if all goes well."

* * *

The night passed without incident. The party continued their journey, their nerves growing more and more taut the closer they came to their destination. Several times, their horses almost panicked due to the uncertain terrain, but Arberish was able to reign them back in.

Finally, when it felt as though they would never reach the fortress, Arberish signaled for them to stop. "There," he said, pointing. "Up ahead. There is our fortress."

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen stared at the obsidian masterpiece that was the fortress. "Incredible!" Anna whispered. "Absolutely incredible!"

Elsa turned to Arberish. "What is the next step? How do meet with your Empress without your people attempting to kill us on sight?"

"Leave that to me," Arberish said. He rode ahead, waving his arms above his head.

Three _brann wielder _men appeared from the shadows, engaging Arberish in conversation. They spoke in their native tongue, leaving Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen feeling unsettled.

"Elsa," Anna whispered. "Can you make out what they're saying?"

Elsa listened, allowing the gift of tongues she had received from the _ice bærers _to work in her. "I think . . . I think they are not happy at all about the fact that we are here."

"Obviously," Jansarnen snapped. "We didn't need yeh to translate that fer us."

"Shhh!" shushed Anna. "Let her listen."

Elsa focused. "Arberish is telling them we are here to see the Empress. The others . . . they don't like that idea at all. The one . . . The one wants to kill us now. The other . . . The other thinks Kristoff looks . . . I can't say _that_! Oh, my . . ."

The third _brann wielder _spoke to Arberish, gesturing toward the group, laughing, pointing at Anna.

"What's he saying?" Anna asked, growing uncomfortable with the amount of gesturing that was being directed her way. Elsa didn't respond. "Elsa, what's he saying?"  
Anna looked at her sister and gasped. Elsa's face had grown dark, her eyes filling with anger. "Elsa?" Anna whispered. "Elsa, what—"

Elsa leapt from her horse, her hands glowing blue. Charging, she launched herself onto the man who had been pointing at Anna just seconds earlier.

"You _will not _touch her!" Elsa screamed, her words leaving her tongue in the language of the _brann wielders. _"She is _not _for you! Do I make myself clear?"

"Get away from me, Snow Queen!" the man roared. "I will kill you where you stand!"

"And I will do the same to all of you if you even approach my sister! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"

"All of you, ENOUGH!" Arberish roared.

Elsa and the three fire bearers looked at him.

"This childish squabbling stops now! Take us to see the Empress! NOW!"

The man Elsa had tackled shook his head. "Absolutely not! Not after—"

"That was not a request!" Arberish snapped. "That was an order! Do it! NOW!"

Glaring at Elsa the entire time, the three men opened the gates to the fortress. Arberish gestured to Elsa and the rest of the party to follow him. "The Empress awaits us."

* * *

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen walked cautiously through the main hall of the fortress. The black walls shone with a luster that was beautiful, yet simultaneously unsettling. Arberish led them, giving instructions to Elsa as they proceeded.

"When you approach the Empress, you must be sure to bow before her. Do not rise until she gives you permission to do so. She is very, very strict in her observance of protocol. Do not speak unless spoken to. Do not question her until she invites questioning. And, above all . . ." He paused. "No matter what you see, try not to look too shocked."

Anna was confused. "I don't understand. What do you mean? Is something wrong with the Empress? Is she . . . I don't know, disfigured or something? Did she have some kind of accident?"

Arberish hesitated, uncertain as to what to say. "I believe . . . I believe it is best if you see for yourselves." They had arrived at the door to the throne room. "Remember," Arberish said. "Bow low. Wait for her to speak. Don't look surprised."

Arberish opened the throne room door. Light streamed through the windows. The throne itself, however, was shrouded in shadow. Arberish led the party to the steps below the throne. Bowing low, he spoke.

"Your Majesty," he said. "I present to you visitors from beyond the mountain."

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen bowed, not daring to raise their eyes. Finally, after what seemed like several tense minutes, but may in reality have been seconds, a woman's voice spoke.

"Arberish, my old friend. So good to see you again! Only you may rise! I would like you to tell me about what you have brought me."

Arberish stood tall, moving closer to the throne. "Majesty, may I present a delegation from Arendelle. This is Queen Elsa, sovereign of that distinguished realm, and her entourage."

Elsa and her party remained bowed low, not daring to look up. The woman's voice was heard again.

"Queen Elsa? The one they call the 'Snow Queen'?" A mirthless laugh filled the hall. "Why does the Snow Queen dare venture into the land of the _brann wielders_?"

_Something seems . . . odd, _Elsa thought. _That voice. Where have I heard it before?_

"They seek to negotiate with you, Majesty. They are under the impression that they can find a peaceful solution to the tensions between our nations."

"Is that so?" the Empress asked. "Clearly, they presume too much. Still, I suppose I will permit them to make their case. I have waited for _so _long to finally meet the Snow Queen. We share . . . so much in common, after all."

_What is she talking about? _Elsa could not understand what was going on. Still bowing, Anna turned her head to Elsa, her eyes begging Elsa to make sense of what was happening. Elsa shook her head.

"You may rise," the voice commanded. Elsa and her party stood tall, gazing at the throne.

Elsa squinted slightly, trying to make out the features of the Empress. The ruler of the _brann wielders _remained hidden in shadow. "You may begin," the Empress said.

"Majesty," Elsa said. "I come as your humble servant, imploring you to please consider the cessation of your recent acts of aggression toward Arendelle.

"Interesting," the Empress said. "Direct. To the point. No wasting of my time. I so like that in a monarch."

"Thank you, Majesty," Elsa said. "I am aware that the history between our two nations has been one of violence and bloodshed. However, I am willing to look the other way, to ignore the events of the past and focus solely on the present. I respectfully request that you be willing to do the same."

Elsa could see the Empress nod in approval. "Oh, Arberish," she said. "I must thank you for this. I have dreamt of this reunion for years. I had so hoped that, when it finally came, it would be with someone who is my equal. Clearly, the Snow Queen is just that."

Elsa had absolutely no idea what the Empress was talking about. Still, she remembered Arberish's words and remained silent.

The Empress spoke again. "Oh, I do apologize, Snow Queen. You have shown such grace and tact, and here I am, forgetting my manners. Please, let me come forth and greet you properly." The Empress rose from her throne, moving forward from the shadow into the light.

Anna gasped. "Elsa . . .? What . . . What is this? Is this some kind of trick?"

"Blimey!" Jansarnen whispered. "How in the . . .?"

Elsa stared in horror at the figure approaching her. _How . . .? What . . .? _Suddenly, her mind made the connections. _Oh, no! No! No! This is impossible! It can't be! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

The Empress stood before Elsa, her face directly before Elsa's own. Elsa's mouth fell open, unable to form words. "How . . . I don't . . . Who . . .?"

The Empress smiled. "I have waited so long for this moment! I always suspected, but I never had proof. Not before. But now . . . now . . ." She gently laid her arms on Elsa's shoulders. "Now I _know_! You, Snow Queen, are all the proof I need!"

Elsa frantically glanced at Arberish. "How?" was all she could say.

Arberish smiled. "I told you. You are more like him than you realize."

_NO! NO! NO! NO!_

The Empress standing before Elsa was a young woman, not much older than Elsa herself. Her fiery red hair flowed down her back in long, cascading waves. Her skin was pale, paler than the brightest moonlight. But her _eyes_! Her blue eyes, and, indeed, the rest of her face, right down to the tiniest of freckles, were all too familiar, for incredibly, impossibly, they were exact duplicates of Elsa's own!

The Empress gently touched Elsa's cheek. "Oh, Snow Queen! I am so glad to make your acquaintance! We have spent far too many years apart." She turned to Arberish. "Thank you, Arberish. Thank you for bringing my long-lost sister back to me!"

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	17. Chapter 17: Judgment

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Judgment**

Princess Valanda stirred, slowly opening her eyes as the warm sunlight poured through the window, cascading over her face. She looked about, panicking for a moment as she realized she was not in her own bedchamber. _What . . .? Where . . .?_

Memories of the previous night flooded her mind and she breathed a sigh of relief. Last night had been . . . something she would cherish the rest of her life. Even now, she could remember with exactitude the chill of his touch, the delicate manner in which he had caressed her, the pure ecstasy that had run through both of them as fire and ice combined into one.

A grunting sound startled her, brought her out of her reflection. She looked about the room, searching for the source of the noise. She gasped quietly as she found it.

Isarn was by the window, his arms gripped tightly about the iron rod that supported the luxurious curtains. He slowly, deliberately pulled his upper torso above the rod, his firm muscles taut as they exerted themselves. He relaxed, allowing himself to fall beneath the rod. Again, and again, and again, he exerted himself, gradually increasing the rate at which he pulled himself above the rod, soon reaching speeds Valanda had never seen before in a man, his body little more than a blur as he moved up, down, up, down, up, down.

Without warning, he stopped, allowing himself to hang from the rod. Slowly, he lowered himself to the floor. His body glistened with perspiration, the sunlight sparkling and reflecting off the drops of water that peppered his torso. Without a word, he crossed his legs, sitting on the floor. His back to her still, he remained perfectly motionless. A thin layer of snow and ice formed about him as he completed his morning meditation ritual. Valanda watched in fascination at the discipline, the rigidness, the deliberate nature of his morning routine. _If only our men were half as focused as he, _she thought.

Finally, Isarn rose, tying his tunic around his torso once more. He turned, noticing immediately that Valanda was awake. "Good morning," he said softly.

Valanda smiled. "Good morning, indeed," she said.

Isarn walked to the bed, sat upon it, ran his hand delicately through Valanda's hair. "How . . . How are you?" he asked.

The princess blushed noticeably. "I've . . . I've never been better. Thank you . . . for everything."

Isarn cupped her face, bringing his lips to hers, ice and fire reacting once more as they kissed. After what seemed an eternity, he pulled back. "You should probably return to your chambers now. Before anyone realizes . . ."

Valanda rose, tying her cloak around her shoulders once more. "Yes . . . That would be prudent, wouldn't it?"

Before either of them could say anything more, the bedroom doors burst open. Erseth walked in, his eyes trained on Isarn. "Sir, if I may, I need to speak with you now."

"Dammit, Erseth!" Isarn cursed. "Do you not even knock anymore?!"

Valanda froze, uncertain of what to do, panic rising within her chest.

Erseth continued, oblivious to the princess's presence. "My apologies, sir. But I must speak with you immediately. Considering we lost an entire day's work due to yesterday's . . . indulgence, I wanted to be sure that today you . . . you . . ."

Erseth had finally looked up from his notes long enough to notice that Isarn was not the only one in the room. His face paled in astonishment, his lip trembling. He immediately bowed. "Your Highness, I . . . I apologize for the intrusion—"

"It is all right, Erseth," Valanda said. "Isarn and I were just . . . we were just . . . discussing the events of yesterday. Making sure that he was prepared for his audience with my mother this evening."

"Yes," Isarn said. "Yes, that is what we were doing."

Valanda turned back to Isarn. "I . . . I will see you this evening, then."

Isarn bowed to her. "Highness."

Valanda walked slowly toward the door, glancing down the hall to be certain no one could spot her. Satisfied she was alone, she departed for her bedchambers.

Erseth's face was inscrutable. His eye began to twitch. His hands quaked with fury. No longer able to contain himself, he turned to Isarn. "What the hell was _that_?!"

"It was nothing, Erseth," Isarn said. "You heard the princess. We were merely . . . discussing the information we traded yesterday."

"At this hour in the morning?! Alone?! In your bedchambers? _In her nightgown?!_" Erseth's face was beet red, his rage on the verge of boiling over. "Do you realize WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!"

"You forget your place, Erseth!" Isarn snapped. "It is not your place to question my actions! You are to merely follow my orders! Unquestioningly!"

Erseth was beside himself, no longer able to control his emotions. "NO!" he cried. "I will not stand aside and watch your recklessness condemn our men!"

Isarn's eyes blazed. "Think very, _very _carefully about the next words that come from your mouth, Erseth!"

"Sir, with all respect, what you have done jeopardizes not only the safety and security of our mission, but the lives of the men who have sworn to follow you, and the innocents at home who are counting on you to make this alliance! I will not be silent and allow your overconfidence, your pride, your recklessness to destroy everything our fathers have built! Everything _Dergarn _built!"

At Dergarn's name, Isarn's mind cleared. His anger subsided, replaced only by shock and horror at how he had allowed himself to lose control, to risk the lives of his people all for his own happiness.

Isarn sank to the bed, holding his head in his hands. "What . . . What have I done?" he whispered. "How could I let this happen?" He looked at Erseth, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I . . . I didn't mean to, but she . . . she is so . . ."

He took a breath, exhaling slowly. "I think . . . I think I am in love with her, Erseth."

This was not the reaction Erseth had expected. He had presumed Isarn's indiscretion was merely another dalliance, a way to relieve the tension in the face of mounting pressure. To see his leader this emotional, this open, this exposed was unsettling, serving only to lend credence to Isarn's words.

"You . . . You really mean that?" Erseth asked.

Isarn nodded. "Yes. This is not just an infatuation, a solitary night of pleasure. She . . . She consumes my thoughts. When I look at her, I am . . . I am transported somewhere else, into another realm in which only the two of us exist. I . . . I cannot stand to be apart from her. It _aches, _Erseth! It is tearing me apart!" He looked at his hands. "Is this what it is . . . to love someone? How can any man function . . . fulfill his responsibilities if he is so preoccupied?"

Erseth placed his hand on Isarn's shoulder. "You function by remembering _why _you have to be in control, to be strong. If you truly . . . If you truly love the princess, you will understand that this alliance _must _be formed if you are to have any hope of being with her. Use that as your focus. Center your very being upon her, not allowing yourself to be carried away with fantasy, but remembering how much she means to you."

Isarn stood, looking Erseth in the eye. "Thank you," he said softly. "I underestimated you, Erseth. You are a far wiser man than I gave you credit for."

"Thank you, sir," Erseth replied.

Isarn cleared his throat, wiping his eyes. He turned away for a moment, looking intently at the sunlight now filling the window. When he turned back to Erseth, he was once again Isarn, leader of the _ice bærers_; the emotional, confused man he had been moments earlier had vanished without a trace.

"We need to prepare for both possibilities this evening," Isarn said. "If the Empress agrees to ally with us, we shall rest easy tonight. If, however, she rejects our offer, we must do our best to persuade her."

"What do you propose?" Erseth asked.

"The princess has already agreed to help in this regard," Isarn said. "I am hoping that if it is her daughter doing the talking, the Empress may be more willing to help us."

"And if she still refuses?" Erseth asked.

Isarn shook his head. "We cannot consider that possibility. All our hope lies with Valanda now."

* * *

Evening had finally arrived. Isarn, Erseth, and his men assembled in the throne room. Arberish had managed to bypass the guards and sneak in, sitting amongst the Wanderers. Valanda stood beside Isarn, nervously awaiting the arrival of the Empress.

"How are you?" Isarn whispered.

Valanda turned to him. "I . . . I am terrified, if you really want to know. I fear . . . I fear what my mother will say and do if I attempt to persuade her against her wishes."

Isarn surreptitiously took her hand, squeezing it gently. "She is still your mother," he said. "No matter what, you must have faith that she will listen to her daughter."

The princess smiled, grateful for the gentle touch Isarn provided.

A loud boom filled the throne room. The master of ceremonies hit his staff against the floor three times, signaling those present that the Empress was about to enter. All present rose to their feet.

"Her Majesty, Empress Valdarnaweth, Keeper of the Sacred _Brann, _Supreme Ruler of the Mountains."

The Empress Valdarnaweth proceeded to her throne, sitting herself upon it, holding solitary court over those present. She looked over the audience, nodding to Valanda. Valanda, in return, nodded back.

The Empress raised her hand, gaining the attention of all present. "Over the course of the past two days, I have spent countless hours in study, in debate with my advisers, in meditation, reflecting upon the course our race is to take in this uncertain hour. We have been asked to form an alliance with our most ancient enemy, the Wanderers of the east, the _ice bærers, _against the threat of a common enemy that could, according to their leader, destroy both our races forever. We have been asked to set aside centuries of enmity, of hostility, of aggression, in the pursuit of a new era of commonality, of understanding."

The Empress sighed. "How I long for the day when such violent acts of the past may be overlooked, when our races may ally with each other under a new banner of peace." She paused, breathing deeply before continuing. "Alas, today is not that day. Far too many of our race have been grievously injured or killed for me to condone an alliance with the _ice bærers. _I suspect," she said, looking directly at Isarn, "that many of your people share similar feelings. Thus, it is with a heavy heart that I reject your request for an alliance."

Erseth gasped, unwilling to believe what he was hearing. Arberish hung his head in disbelief. The _ice bærer _warriors murmured to each other. All of the Wanderers turned their eyes to Isarn, awaiting his next course of action.

Isarn bowed before the Empress. "Majesty, please, if I may—"

"Silence," the Empress said. "You have presented your case already. I have judged it and have found it lacking. I will not reconsider. You will take your men and depart by nightfall." She signaled to her guards. "They will escort you to the mountain path from whence you came. Farewell, Isarn. I truly wish your people all the best in their struggle, but this is not our war."

Valanda stepped forward. "Not our war? Not our war?! Mother, how can you say that?!"

"Silence, Daughter," the Empress said. "You forget yourself. My decision is final."

"No, Mother, you need to listen to me!" Valanda cried, arguing with a passion she had never dared display to the Empress before. She gestured toward the Wanderers. "These men . . . They are good men, Mother! Whatever has happened in the past between our races, it is over and done with. Nothing we do can change what has already transpired. We _must _stop carrying such hatred in our hearts. What good has it done us?!"

"I said, _silence_!" the Empress roared. "I am warning you, Valanda—"

"No, Mother!" screamed the princess. "You _will _hear me out! You have sentenced the _ice bærers _to death with your decision! Without our help, who will aid them in their time of need? And then, Mother, once these radicals from Arendelle have exterminated them, do you think their bloodlust will be quenched? How long before they remember our existence and decide to move upon the mountains? Sooner or later, Mother, this force, this _unstoppable _force of hatred and fear will overwhelm us and it will mean our destruction!"

"You know _nothing, _Valanda!" the Empress cried. "You are a child! You have no experience with the outside world! I do! It serves us no purpose to ally ourselves with this filth!"

Valanda's eyes widened, astonished that her mother had revealed the bigotry that so blinded her sight. "Is that all these men are to you, Mother?" she whispered. "Filth? Vermin? Trash that needs to be removed from your sight? These are _men, _Mother! Men with families, with loved ones, with hopes and dreams and cares and desires! _Look _at them, Mother! See them for what they are!"

"I WILL NOT!" the Empress screamed. "THEIR FATHERS PILLAGED OUR LANDS, SLAUGHTERED OUR WARRIORS, VIOLATED OUR WOMEN! THEY DESERVE NOTHING FROM US!"

"And how are we any better, Mother?" Valanda cried. "Can you honestly say our fathers committed none of these atrocities in kind? Please, Mother! Stop holding on to the past and look to the present . . . to the future! Think of the world you want to leave for our children, for their children!"

The Empress gazed upon Valanda with unbridled contempt. "Valanda, I am warning you . . ."

Valanda rushed to Isarn, grasping his hand, holding it tightly. "Mother, I have spent time with this man. He is a _good _man, Mother! Please! You _must _help his people!"

"If I didn't know any better," the Empress said, barely containing her rage, "I would say you have become infatuated with this foreigner. Have you forgotten yourself, Daughter?"

"I . . . I _love _him, Mother," Valanda whispered.

The Empress's face was drained of all color. "_No! _You don't know what you are saying! You have spent all of two days with him and already you believe you are in love?! Get away from him so I may remove him forcibly from our lands!"

"No, Mother! Please! Listen to me!"

"I said _move away_!" the Empress cried. "I will not allow you to be corrupted by your childish infatuation! He has clearly been a poor influence on you! When you are away from him once more, you will see—"

Valanda could not believe how stubborn, how unrelenting, how unreasonable her mother was being. The thought of Isarn being removed from her forever crushed her heart, sent her mind into a tailspin of emotion from which she could not recover. Before she could stop herself, she cried, "I have _given _myself to him!"

Horrified at her own words, she covered her mouth. The already silent throne room now was a quiet as a tomb. No one dared to breathe, lest they incur the Empress's wrath.

The Empress's face was devoid of all emotion. Her eyes, however, betrayed the rage that was steadily building inside of her. "Is this true?" she whispered, her voice cutting through the silence like a hot knife through butter.

Valanda hung her head. "Mother, I—"

"IS THIS TRUE?!" the Empress roared, flame flying from her hands, consuming the empty chairs at her sides.

"Yes," Valanda whispered, her love for Isarn now drowned out by shame, regret, guilt.

The Empress turned to Isarn, her face twisted in uncontrollable fury. "YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS OUTRAGE!" she screamed, unleashing a torrent of flame upon the Wanderer leader.

"NO!" cried Valanda, the force of the Empress's flame hurling her across the room.

Isarn was consumed in flame, his form invisible beneath the bright orange and red glow. Finally, after several agonizingly long seconds, the Empress relented, the flames disappearing. Her rage was replaced by astonishment when instead of a pile of ash and soot, she saw Isarn standing, unfazed, uninjured.

"Impossible!" the Empress whispered. "This cannot be!"

"Majesty," Isarn said. "Please. Allow me to explain—"

The Empress would have none of it. "GET OUT!" she screamed. "ALL OF YOU! LEAVE MY LANDS AND NEVER RETURN! NOW!"

Before anyone could react to the Empress's commands, the throne room doors burst open. Several palace guards ran in, bowing before the Empress. "Majesty! Majesty!"

"WHAT IS IT?!" the Empress cried, her wrath on full display. "WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT WHILE I AM HOLDING COURT?!"

"Majesty, please!" the leader of the guards cried. "We are under attack! Men from Arendelle . . . they have found us!"

* * *

**AN: It looks as though Isarn, Valanda, and company are in serious trouble. More to come!**


	18. Chapter 18: Negotiation

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Negotiation**

Elsa was speechless. Try as she might, words would not come to her lips. All she could do was stare into the eyes of the Empress, trying her best to not think about the fact that when she gazed upon the monarch of the _brann wielders, _she was looking at her own face.

Anna was the one to break the silence. "_Sister? _How in the world is this possible? Who _are _you?"

The Empress turned to Anna. "You must be . . . Princess Anna. We have heard so much about you."

"What?" Anna asked, now greatly concerned. "How? What do you mean?"

The Empress smiled. "All in good time," she said. "I assure you, Princess, all will be answered. But for now, I must speak with the Queen alone. We need . . . some time to catch up."

Anna stepped in front of Elsa. "Absolutely not!" she said. "Anything you have to say to her, you can say to me! I'm here _real _sister! You just met her, for God's sake! I'm not leaving her alone with a strange woman we don't even know!"

The Empress frowned. "I am afraid I cannot permit you to stay, Princess. But rest assured, I will not harm your sister. I merely wish to speak with her, to negotiate with her."

"Anna." The princess turned to Elsa, who had finally recovered her voice. "Anna, do as she says. You, Kristoff, and Jansarnen go with Arberish. I . . . I will be fine."

"Elsa, no!" Anna protested. "We're not leaving you alone! Are we?" She turned to Kristoff and Jansarnen. "Are we?!"

"No, of course not!" Kristoff said. He elbowed Jansarnen in the ribs.

"Ow! What the 'ell was that for?" Kristoff glared at him. "I mean, 'No! Of course not, love! We won't leave you!' There, does _that _make you happy, lad?"

Elsa turned to the three of them. "I am not giving you an option. I am ordering you to go with Arberish. I need to negotiate with the Empress." She looked at Anna, her eyes full of regret. "It is the only way, Anna. I promise, I'll be all right."

Anna felt tears welling up in her eyes. "You'd better be, Elsa. If anything happens . . ."

The princess turned to the Empress, forgetting her station, placing herself directly in the monarch's personal space. "If _anything _happens to the Queen, so help me, we will return with the entire army of Arendelle and burn this place to the ground. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

The Empress, who typically would have erupted upon anyone who dared speak to her that way, was impressed. She nodded. "You have spirit, Princess. I admire that. Of course the Queen will be safe."

She turned to Arberish. "Take the three of them to their chambers. Where we keep our . . . privileged guests."

Arberish bowed. "As you will, Majesty." He turned to the three. "Please, follow me."

Anna gave Elsa a final embrace. "Please be careful!" she whispered in her ear. "Whatever she says, stay strong!"

"I always do . . . because of you!" Elsa whispered in return.

Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen gave Elsa one final parting glance, then turned and slowly followed Arberish out of the throne room, leaving Elsa alone with the Empress.

Satisfied that they were finally alone, the Empress looked at Elsa, examining her, studying her. "This is incredible," she whispered. "It's like . . . It's like looking in mirror!" She brought her hand to Elsa's face, brushing a lock of hair from her eyes. "Even the eyes! The eyes . . ."

Elsa pulled away. "I thought we were here to negotiate terms of peace, Empress. That is what I wish to discuss. Nothing more."

The Empress frowned. "Oh, but Snow Queen, it has been so long! Surely we can spend a few moments becoming better acquainted with each other."

Elsa sighed. "Fine, then. I suppose . . . I suppose I am curious about some things. Such as . . . Who is your mother?"

A pained look crossed the Empress's face. "My mother was Valanda, princess of the _brann wielders._"

"Was?" Elsa asked delicately. "You mean . . .?"

The Empress nodded. "My mother did not survive my birth. From what I have been told, it was a very difficult pregnancy." Her eyes clouded over with anger. Elsa was certain she could feel the temperature in the room rise with the Empress's wrath. "Not helped at all by the unnatural combination of her own fire and the ice she received from my father." Her eyes turned once more to Elsa. "_Our _father."

"I . . . I'm sorry," Elsa said. "I didn't know."

The Empress looked at Elsa intently. "You never knew, did you? You never realized just what our father did to us? To _both _of us? I understand you think he loved you, that he cared for you, but let me assure you, Snow Queen, Isarn was incapable of feeling love. If he had, he would _never _have abandoned my mother, leaving her to suffer alone."

"You're wrong," Elsa said softly. "He changed. He gave himself up for me. He brought me back from death."

The Empress became agitated. "And what about me? Why didn't he ever show he cared for me?! After he seduced my mother, he disappeared, never to be seen again. He took her heart and he crushed it! My mother spent three years carrying me in her womb, having to live every day with me inside of her as a reminder of what he did!"

"Three years?" Elsa asked, confused. "Why . . . How . . .?"

"_Brann wielder _women do not immediately bring their offspring to term, Snow Queen," the Empress said. "The new life remains within the womb for as long as necessary to store up enough energy to begin growing. In my case, for two long years. The flame that burns within us requires our offspring to be sufficiently fortified before they grow, or else they are consumed by the intense heat we carry within ourselves." She laughed bitterly. "Even after I was finally strong enough to begin my gestation, I required additional time due to the unnatural genetics Isarn left me as his legacy. The strain of those additional months my mother carried me proved too much for her. Our healers did the best they could, but nothing could save her life. Nothing!"

She gazed upon Elsa, trying to make her understand. "_Now _do you see why I despise Isarn? What he did to my people was unforgivable. What he did to my mother . . . that was unconscionable!"

Elsa could not think of anything to say. _Is it possible? Could Isarn have really done the things they say he did? Was he truly that vicious?_

The sound of a woman clearing her throat rang throughout the throne room. Both the Empress and Elsa turned behind them instinctively.

An older woman had entered the throne room, approaching the Empress. Her hair was grey, her face lined with age, but she retained the bearing of one who still wielded great authority. "Granddaughter, what is this? Who is she? What business does she have trespassing in our sacred halls?"

The Empress bowed low before her. "Grandmother, this is Queen Elsa, the Snow Queen of Arendelle. She has come to negotiate peace between our peoples."

The Empress Emeritus frowned, creases lining her brow. "Peace, you say? Come here, child. Let me look at you."

Elsa stepped forward, tentatively, uncertain. The older woman studied her, analyzing her. Elsa shifted nervously. Something about the retired Empress left her deeply unsettled. The older woman let out an astonished gasp, glancing from Elsa to her granddaughter.

"So, it is true!" she whispered. "You too are his seed! That monster's offspring!"

"He was not a monster," Elsa said. "He redeemed himself in the end."

"Foolish girl!" the Empress Emeritus snapped. "A change of heart at the end of life does not wipe away a lifetime of sins! Your father nearly destroyed our people . . . our monarchy! And now you, his offspring, dare to come and ask for peace?!"

"Grandmother, that is enough!" the Empress said. "Thank you for coming to see me, but the Snow Queen and I must continue our conversation alone."

The older woman glared at her granddaughter. "You dare to dismiss me, Granddaughter? Have you forgotten everything I've taught you?"

"No," the Empress said. "I have not. But you, Grandmother, have forgotten your place. You are no longer reigning Empress of this land. You may advise as you see fit, but at my discretion. I wish to speak with the Snow Queen alone. Please, retire to your chambers. I will see you later tonight."

The Empress Emeritus opened her mouth as if to argue, but stopped. "Very well, Granddaughter," she said. "If this is your wish, I will leave the two of you alone."

The older woman exited the throne room, leaving Elsa and the Empress alone once more.

"I apologize for that, Snow Queen," the Empress said. "My grandmother means well, but I fear she forgets at times that she is no longer in authority here. She has not taken retirement well. She does not act as though she trusts my judgment. Soon, though, she will realize how right it is that I rule in her stead. I will demonstrate to her what an effective monarch I truly am."

Elsa's sense of danger was beginning to ring in her head. "What . . . What do you mean by that?"

The Empress looked at Elsa, staring her in the eye. "I know you came wishing to negotiate peace, Snow Queen. However, peace is not something I can offer. I harbor far too much ill will toward Isarn and his race. That is why our people have been preparing for months to attack the _ice bærers _you have relocated outside of Arendelle. As long as they live, my thirst for vengeance goes unfulfilled."

Elsa shook her head. "Like I told Arberish, Isarn is dead. You have missed your opportunity! Taking revenge now will only result in the deaths of innocent lives! Lives that have done nothing to your race!"

The Empress's eyes flared in anger. "They have done _everything _to my race!" she spat. "Living in that bountiful land you bequeathed to them are the sons and daughters of the men who failed us when they promised us they would be our allies! My grandmother has told me everything, Snow Queen! She has told me how Isarn came, offering assistance against a mad faction of Arendelle that sought to destroy both the _brann wielders _and the _ice bærers. _How she accepted the alliance without question, but when the men of Arendelle attacked, he betrayed us, allying himself with them instead! Men who had trusted in Isarn for assistance were struck down, dead because of his duplicity! Many were slaughtered who might otherwise have lived!"

_This can't be true! _Elsa thought. _Isarn would never . . . Would he?_

The Empress smiled. "So, you see, Isarn's brethren _must _be punished! His sins cry out for vengeance even from his grave!"

She took Elsa's hand. "This is why I _need _you, Elsa!"

Elsa cringed as the Empress addressed her for the first time by name.

The monarch continued. "I need you to help me avenge those our father lied to, betrayed! Think of it, Elsa! You and me, together as one. We could rule this entire continent, you and I! Fire and ice . . . The perfect combination! Together, we can destroy the filthy race that has done so much harm to both of us and usher in a new era of prosperity for the continent and beyond!"

Elsa considered the Empress's words, pondering them, letting them flow through her mind. After several moments, she released her hand.

"No," she said. "I can't. I _won't_!"

The Empress glared at Elsa in disbelief. "What do you mean, you _won't_?"

"I mean, what you ask of me is something I can _never _do. You may thirst for vengeance, Majesty, but I do not."

Elsa exhaled. "And now, if you will not negotiate, if you have no intention of calling off your attack, my companions and I will take our leave. We will see you on the battlefield, if that indeed is your desire."

The Empress glared at Elsa, refusing to believe what she was hearing. "I am afraid I cannot permit you to leave, Snow Queen."

Elsa stared at the Empress. "I am going to get my sister and my friends. We are indeed leaving the mountains, with or without your permission."

The Empress laughed. "I am afraid that is impossible, Snow Queen. You see, your companions are . . . unavailable at the moment."

Elsa's heart sank into her stomach. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"Didn't you hear?" the Empress asked. "I told Arberish to take them to our most _privileged _chambers. They will be staying there for quite some time, I can assure you."

_No! No! NO!_

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen followed Arberish up the stairs. Anna would not stop glancing behind her.

"What are yeh doin'?" Jansarnen asked. "That's the fifth time you've done that."

"I'm just making sure . . . I mean, I'm just worried . . ."  
"Elsa will be fine, Anna," Kristoff said. "I'm sure the negotiations are proceeding just fine without us."

"But I don't want to be separated from her!" Anna protested. "I don't trust that Empress. She's very . . . unsettling."

Kristoff turned to Arberish. "So, where exactly are we going? Some sort of suite for visiting dignitaries?"

"That sounds absolutely fantastic!" Jansarnen said. "I could definitely use a break from sleepin' in the great outdoors. A real bed, real food, a chance to find me some riches . . . It sounds perfect!"

Arberish opened a door. "Here it is," he said, gesturing for the group to enter.

Kristoff stepped forward, then stopped. "Wait a minute. What is this? Arberish—"

Arberish's fist connected with Kristoff's ribs, knocking him into the room, forcing the air from his lungs.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried, rushing forward. Kneeling beside him, she turned back to Arberish. "What is this?! What are you doing?!"

Jansarnen, for his part, was being dragged into the room by one of the palace guards. To his credit, he fought viciously, swinging his fists, kicking at anything within reach. A kick to his stomach sent him to the ground, gasping for breath.

Anna looked around, terrified. The room they were in was nothing more than a cell. A solitary cot rest in the corner. The windows were sealed with the thickest iron bars Anna had ever seen. Behind the door they had been forced through stood an iron gate. The guards dragged Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen onto the other side of the gate, slamming it shut, locking it.

Kristoff finally managed to force enough air into his lungs to speak. "Arberish!" he gasped. "What . . . is . . . this?!"

Arberish smiled. "I'm sorry. I truly am. But my Empress's orders are absolute. She wanted you to stay in the privileged chambers. So this is where you will remain."

"Yeh can't keep us here!" Jansarnen cried. "What do yeh think yer doin'?!"

Arberish turned to Jansarnen. "You know, that is the one thing I will not miss about you: the constant complaining!"

The _brann wielder _turned to Anna. "I truly hope for your sake that your sister makes the right choice, Princess. If not, I cannot guarantee her safety." He moved to the door, pausing. "Again, I am truly sorry." He left the room, closing and locking the door.

"Elsa!" Anna whispered, shaking her head in anguish. "ELSA!"

* * *

The Empress smiled as Elsa covered her head in terror. "So, Snow Queen," she said. "My offer still stands. If you accept, if you swear to assist me, I will let your companions . . . your sister go free. If you refuse, I will execute them." She leaned in close to Elsa. "Do not test my resolve, Elsa. I have waited patiently for a long time. I can wait as long as it takes."

"You . . . How could you? We meant you no harm!" Elsa whispered.

"I still await your decision, Snow Queen," the Empress said. "Quickly now. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Anna now, would we?"

Elsa felt the familiar fear rising inside of her. Summoning all of her strength, she forced it into the depths of her consciousness as Isarn had taught her. "You're right, Empress," she said. "We cannot allow anything to happen to her. And I will not permit it!"

The Empress was flung backwards against the throne as Elsa unleashed a mighty blast of arctic wind and snow. Groaning, she sat up, watching as Elsa rushed toward her, hands glowing blue, prepared to attack before her opponent could recover.

But the Empress was just as fast as Elsa. As Elsa leapt in the air, bringing her ice down with her, prepared to crush the Empress with a mighty block of frozen water, the Empress rolled out of the way, leaping to her feet. Elsa hit the floor hard, the ice exploding into tiny fragments that scattered across the throne room floor.

"You have skill after all, Snow Queen," the Empress said. "Did he teach you that? Very impressive. But I have had training as well. Let us see how you handle the heat, shall we?"

Elsa leapt to her feet. Before she could move aside, she was pelted with an intense blast of flame and heat. The force of the blast sent her flying across the room. She slammed into the obsidian wall, leaving a large crack as she rolled to the floor.

"Now, _that _looked painful!" the Empress said, laughing. "I would advise against trying anything else. I have plenty more where that came from."

"As do I," Elsa retorted. Waving her arm, she surrounded the Empress in a ring of ice, sharp icicles protruding, growing, moving toward the monarch. Elsa forced the icicles closer and closer to the Empress, making them grow longer and longer until their sharp tips were pointed directly at her throat.

"It's over, Empress," Elsa said. "Release my companions now!"

The Empress laughed, closing her eyes. She whispered to herself, reciting the words of an ancient incantation. From the very center of her being an intense red flame erupted, exploding outward, melting the walls of ice and sending the sharp icicles careening back toward Elsa.

The Snow Queen dove to the floor, barely avoiding the icicle that sped past her head. She stood, raising her hands in front of her as she and the Empress circled the room.

The Empress clapped her hands. "Well done, Snow Queen! Well done, indeed! I _knew _you were a worthy opponent. I am so pleased with you!" She cocked her head to the side. "Unfortunately, I do not have time to spend all day playing games with you. This needs to end now."

"Yes, it does!" Elsa shouted. "All I want is my sister and my friends. If you give them to me now, we will leave and never bother you again!"

"Oh, it is far too late for that, Snow Queen," the Empress said. She paused, as if considering something. "Yes. Yes, I think that would be _most _appropriate." She raised her hands to her sides. "There is one good thing that I received from Isarn. Something that makes me unique among my people. Unique among anyone else in the world."

Her hands began to glow. To Elsa's astonishment, one hand glowed crimson with flame, while the other glowed blue with the intensity of ice.

"Remember the legends!" the Empress cried. "Fire and ice, set in opposition. Alone, neither can dominate the other. But _together_ . . .!"

Before Elsa could react, the Empress unleashed a stream of flame mingled with chilling ice from her hands. The combined force of the elements collided with Elsa, throwing her to the floor.

Pain as she had never felt before filled her. Her natural resistance to flame was overridden by the Empress's ice. Her own element had been turned against her, used as a weapon to suppress her own defenses. Her body could not tell where she ended and the foreign ice began. Every nerve she possessed twitched and burned in fiery agony. Her muscles flailed and jerked, her motor skills completely stripped from her. All Elsa could do was scream and scream and scream, begging, pleading for the pain to come to an end.

The Empress slowly walked to Elsa, standing over her, analyzing the damage. "Amazing!" she said, shaking her head. "Even after all of that, the fire does not damage your flesh. On the inside though," she said, sending a wave of burning heat coursing over Elsa's body, eliciting another round of screams, "you must be suffering in unbearable agony."

Elsa's vision had grown cloudy, darkness moving in. The Empress knelt, cradling her head, bringing her face into Elsa's rapidly-fading line of sight. "It would have been much easier for you had you done this willingly," she said. "However, one way or another, you _will _assist me in my vengeance."

Elsa could not summon the energy to reply. Her head rolled back as she allowed the blessed darkness to consume her, whisking her away into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

A**N: This chapter was very intense to write. I had to work very carefully to make sure all of the important plot points were covered. Make sure you pay very close attention to the Empress's dialogue regarding what her grandmother has told her about Isarn's supposed betrayal. It seems the retired Empress has not been completely honest with her granddaughter. More to come!**


	19. Chapter 19: Insanity

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Insanity**

Elsa awoke with a start, her mind racing, her limbs still burning in agony.

Slowly, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. She was in what she assumed was the fortress's dungeon, the dark rock casting shadows around a small, dimly-lit room. She tried to sit up, but could not move.

She realized she was strapped to some type of inclined table, resting at a forty-five degree angle to the floor. Her arms were bound above her head in thick, iron chains; her feet were likewise restrained. She leaned her head forward as far as she could, fighting through the pain to examine the extent of the damage she had endured.

_Where are my clothes? _she thought frantically. She realized that she was completely exposed. A wave of shame washed over her. She forced herself to return the fear to her subconscious; this was not the time to focus on modesty.

Her injuries were not nearly as severe as she had anticipated. Bruises and gashes lined her form in abundance, but she did not notice any burns, any significant damage to her flesh. The most significant of her injuries appeared to be internal; her nerves and muscles still screamed in protest any time she attempted movement of any sort.

Exhausted, she brought her head back in contact with the table. Cautiously, she allowed the cold to flow through her, to see just what she could accomplish. All she could summon were a few small snowflakes and a faint gust of wind. She had been weakened to the point that her abilities, for the time being, were useless.

She heard a door open and close. She forced herself to raise her head, to look at who it was approaching her. She laughed slightly when she realized who it was.

"Majesty . . . Were you so worried about me . . . that you had to come personally?"

The Empress smiled. "It's nice to see you still have a sense of humor, Snow Queen. I was worried that it had been burned out of you after what happened upstairs."

Elsa grimaced. "I've lived through worse . . . I've died through worse, too."

The monarch stepped forward, gingerly stroking Elsa's hair. "Why do you insist on making me do this the hard way, sister of mine? If you would just help me, all of your suffering would end this instant."

"Sorry . . . to disappoint you," Elsa said, groaning as a fresh wave of pain coursed over her. "Where . . . Where are my clothes?"

The Empress looked Elsa directly in the eyes. "We got rid of them for you. I didn't think you would want them back considering what they looked like after our little spat."

Elsa smirked. "That was . . . one of my favorite dresses, too."

_Keep your humor, _she told herself. _That's one of the only things that are going to keep you sane. _

The Empress took Elsa's face in her hands, holding it tightly, not allowing Elsa to turn away. "I am going to give you one last chance to help me willingly. Please, I'm begging you, sister. Don't make me do this."

"I can't . . . I won't," Elsa said.

The Empress released Elsa's head, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "You leave me no choice, Snow Queen. I am going to have to _make _you help me. I promise you, you will not enjoy the experience."

She walked to a shelf in the corner. Elsa strained to see. All she could make out was the Empress combining various ingredients in a bowl, heating them with flame from her hand, mixing them together. Finally, she poured the liquid into a small vial. The Empress turned, walking back toward Elsa, holding the vial before her.

"Do you know what this is, Snow Queen?" the Empress asked.

Elsa stared at the liquid for a moment. It looked like orange juice mixed with red syrup. "I can't say . . . that I do."

The Empress held the vial before Elsa's eyes. "This is _dargenmouth. _An ancient recipe our fathers have used for centuries to extract information from their captives."

Elsa felt her heart rate increase, her palms begin to perspire. _Calm! Remain calm!_

"Would you like to know what it does?" the Empress asked.

Elsa stared ahead, refusing to acknowledge the question.

The Empress continued anyway. "It is a powerful, mysterious formula. It attacks the mind, probing it, searching for the things the victim fears the most. And once it finds them, it exploits them mercilessly."

The monarch looked Elsa in the eyes. "Have you ever been afraid, Snow Queen? I mean, absolutely terrified? For your sake, I hope you have not. Because this is going to find whatever it is you fear the most and force you to relive it over and over and over again." She laughed. "I have seen _dargenmouth _in action, Snow Queen. I have seen hardened warriors, generals even, the most physically-fit specimens in the world, capable of withstanding the most excruciating physical torture, reduced to insanity because of this. I offer you one final opportunity to escape that fate. Please! Join with me! Help me take my vengeance! Rule the continent . . . the _world _at my side!"

Elsa opened her mouth, her voice barely audible. The Empress leaned forward, eager to hear her response.

"Go . . . to hell!" Elsa whispered. She spat upon the Empress, drenching her face with saliva.

Enraged, the Empress turned away, wiping the saliva from her face. She spun around, approaching Elsa. "You should _not _have done that," she snarled. "Any sympathy I may have had for you is now gone. You will experience the full power of the _dargenmouth, _Elsa. And when you have, you will beg me, on your knees, for death itself to end your suffering."

Before Elsa knew what was happening, the Empress pinched her nose, squeezing it, denying Elsa access to air. Elsa fought, refusing to open her mouth, until at last she could resist no longer, giving in to her body's demands. She opened her mouth just long enough to suck in precious oxygen and attempted to shut it once more. But the Empress was too fast, too experienced. She forced the _dargenmouth _liquid into Elsa's mouth, not relenting until every last drop had been expelled from the vial.

Elsa attempted to spit out the liquid, but the Empress forced her jaw shut, holding one hand on her chin, the other still squeezing Elsa's nostrils. Elsa's vision blurred as her body screamed for air. Involuntarily, she swallowed. The Empress smiled, removing her fingers from Elsa's nose, allowing the queen to consume the air she so desperately needed. She kept her hand on Elsa's chin, forcing her jaw shut, until at last she was convinced that Elsa had indeed swallowed the potion.

Elsa retched, attempting to force herself to vomit up the _dargenmouth. _The Empress backhanded Elsa across the face, stunning her. "You will not try that again," the monarch hissed.

Dazed, Elsa's head slumped forward, her mind racing as she waited for something . . . anything to happen.

"It won't be long now," the Empress said. "The _dargenmouth _works fast, Elsa. By now it has already been absorbed into your bloodstream. I imagine it will reach your mind very, very—"

Elsa suddenly stiffened, her eyes rolling back into her head, as inside her mind, chaos erupted. It was sensory overload on the highest setting. Every nerve in her body exploded into conflicting sensations simultaneously: pain mingled with pleasure, which merged with hot and cold and hard and soft and upanddownandleftandrightandeverythinginbetween—

Memories exploded, too fast, too rapid, too quick to process them. She was in a thousand different places at once as she remembered events from years gone by at the same time as what had transpired thirty seconds ago. She could not make sense of it it was too much far too much howcouldanyonepossiblyunderstandwhatwashappening—

Where was she? When was she? Home? Away? High? Low? She couldn't tell anymore as everything swirled and coalesced as she felt something foreign, unwanted, uninvited ripping through her mind, tearing through every layer, shattering every wall she had ever constructed, searching for something, _anything _that would leave her weak but there were so many things how could it choose just one she didn't know what was going to happenanditterrifiedherbutshewouldnotbeweakshecouldnotwouldnot—

And as suddenly as it had started it stopped. She opened her eyes, staring blearily at the Empress. "Was . . . was that _it_?!" she asked incredulously. "That wasn't . . . It wasn't . . ."

The Empress smiled. "Oh, no, Snow Queen. It's just beginning. It's _found _something!"

And before Elsa could respond her mind erupted again. Before her, she saw images of all the pain and suffering she had caused over the years: freezing Anna's head, unleashing winter upon Arendelle, the terror, the guilt, the shame. All of it washed over her again and again and again, coating her in waves of unbearable guilt and agony. And then, just when she thought it couldn't possibly get worse, she heard a familiar sound. The sound she had fought for so long to drive away, that she _had _driven away, that she hadn't heard in almost three years: the buzzing, droning sound that could only mean—

_Hello, dearie! Did you miss us?! We certainly missed you, snow queen!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed, flailing and thrashing on the table, trying so desperately to escape, but knowing deep inside herself that there _was _no escape from this nightmare.

_We have so much to catch up on, oh yes we do, snow queen! What have you done? What have you done? You think you've beaten us, but we're just getting started! How does it feel, snow queen, to be unwanted, unloved, unneeded? You've betrayed everyone you love! You've lied to your subjects! You've hurt your sister countless times! You are a MONSTER! MONSTER! MONSTER!_

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa's throat erupted, her larynx threatening to rip itself apart.

The Empress stared in astonishment. Usually by this point, the victim would be begging to be released, to confess to whatever she wanted to hear as long as the fear would go away. The fear was usually very strong, but nothing that could truly overwhelm a person. But _this_ . . . This was terror like the Empress had never seen before. This was . . . this was _horrifying._

_Do you think Isarn really loved you? Of course he didn't! No one ever loved you, snow queen! Not even your precious sister! You may think she loves you, but it's all just an act! She's just using you until you slip up, until you reveal that you are unworthy of being the queen! Then, she can slide in with her new husband and seize power just like that! And then what will you be? You will be _nothing _to her! She will cast you aside and demand that you never bother her again! Because she wants nothing to do with you! No one does! You. Are. Unlovable!_

Elsa was no longer screaming. Instead, she rocked her head back and forth on the table, tears streaming down her cheeks, all her hidden fears and terrors on open display for her conscious mind to see. "Please," she whispered. "Please just go away. Please. _Please!_"

_Not a chance, snow queen! We've been gone once before, and we are _never _going away again! This is going to be fun! Now, let's watch your sister freeze to death over and over again! Won't that be a great time?!_

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" Elsa screamed as her mind was violated once more, as she watched, again and again, Anna turn to ice, all because of her. Except this time there was no salvation. Anna didn't unfreeze. Instead, she remained a frozen statue for eternity, standing alone on the fjord while Elsa screamed in despair, the wind howling and swirling around her never ending never resting never letting her be just making her want to—

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Dammit!" Kristoff roared in frustration. He pounded the bars of their cell in frustration.

Anna shook her head. "I don't suppose there's any signs of weakness in them, are there?"

"No," Kristoff said. "I've gone over every inch myself. There is absolutely no weakness in the entire structure. We can't escape. There's nothing to exploit."

Anna buried her head in her hands. "How could we be so _stupid_? How did we think Arberish would actually be trustworthy? I thought . . . I thought we were allies."

Kristoff gently took Anna's hands, holding them in his own. "It's not your fault, Anna. Arberish fooled us all. He was very, very shrewd."

"And now, what about Elsa?" Anna asked. "What is happening to her? What is the Empress doing?"

"Hey," Kristoff said. "It's Elsa. I'm sure she's just fine."

"Yeh know, lad," Jansarnen said. "If you're goin' to jest give up, yeh may want to have me take a look at it for yeh."

"Oh, what do _you _want?" Anna asked. "He already told you there are no weaknesses. We're not getting out of here."

"Really?" Jansarnen was grinning from ear to ear. "Yeh know, one thing about guards I've found that never changes: They never think to check their belts for their keys after tanglin' with a hostile prisoner."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys.

Anna gazed at him in astonishment. "Jansarnen? How did . . . What did you . . .?"

"I told yeh, Princess," Jansarnen said. "I'm the best there is for a reason!" He turned to Kristoff. "Now, what's say we stop mopin' around here and get out freedom back, lad? What do yeh say?"

Kristoff smiled. "I say . . . what are we waiting for?"

* * *

The Empress watched as Elsa continued to scream at whatever inside her mind was terrifying her so. _This is truly unsettling, _she thought. _Perhaps . . . Perhaps I've gone too far. She is my sister, after all._

She brushed the thought aside the instant it came to her mind. She stood, walking slowly to Elsa. Gingerly, she turned Elsa's face to look at her, brushing the now-soaking wet hair from the queen's face.

"Elsa?" she asked. "Elsa, can you hear me?"

Elsa's eyes shot open, bloodshot, terrified. She looked frantically about the room, trying to determine where she was, if what she was seeing was real or a figment of her imagination.

"Elsa," the Empress said. "Elsa, I have the antidote for you right here." She held up her hand, showing her a vial of an amber liquid. "You can end your suffering right now. All you need to do is agree to help me."

Elsa was no longer looking at the Empress. She had begun to whisper to herself, her body shaking in terror as she did. "No . . . no . . . Anna . . . not her . . . stay away . . . don't . . . leave her alone . . . please don't . . . take me . . . just don't hurt her . . ."

_This has gone far enough, _part of the Empress's mind said. _Look what you've done to her! If you leave her like this, she'll go mad forever!_

_Then let her go mad! _the other half of her mind snapped. _She refused to help you! You pleaded with her, begged her, and she had the audacity to say no! She deserves whatever punishment you believe is just!_

The Empress nodded. "Elsa, if you won't help me, if you still refuse, I am going to have to let the madness take you. Is that what you want?"

Elsa turned her eyes toward the Empress, but her focus was in the distance, toward something only she could see. "Empress . . . my sister . . . not . . . what . . . why . . ."

The Empress cursed, turning away in frustration, setting the antidote on the nearby shelf. "I'm afraid I must go now," she said. "I have many other things to do besides watch you allow yourself to suffer needlessly." She turned, moving toward the doorway. As she reached the door, she turned.

"I leave you to your own mind, Elsa. Whatever it is in there that has you so terrified, may it continue to drive you mad until I return. By the time I see you again, sister, you will be _begging_ me to end your suffering. Goodbye, Elsa."

The door opened and shut. Elsa, Queen of Arendelle, was left alone, the only sounds audible the raspy, jagged breaths she drew and the screams and taunts only she could here, swirling in her mind, tormenting her, leaving her this much closer to finally losing her grip on her sanity.

* * *

**AN: This chapter had to be written, to show just how far the Empress is willing to go to get what she wants. Elsa has been taken back to the brink of madness once more. Will she be able to recover? More to come!**


	20. Chapter 20: Repulsion

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Twenty**

**Repulsion**

"Majesty, please! What are you orders? The men from Arendelle press their advantage even as we speak! They will be upon the fortress gate within half an hour, at most!" The guards looked at Empress Valdarnaweth expectantly, their faces creased with worry.

The Empress turned to Isarn, her hands shaking in rage. "You led them here?!"

"No!" Isarn protested. "Of course not! Unless . . ."

In his mind's eye, he recalled riding their horses through the mountains, their heavy horseshoes leaving deep impressions upon the soft dirt of the path. "No," he whispered. "Please, no!"

He turned to Erseth. "Is it possible? Could they have followed our trail?!"

Erseth's face turned white. "It . . . It is possible. We . . . We may well have led the villains straight to us!"

The Empress glared at Isarn, her expression brutally vindictive, her arms raised, the crimson flame forming in her hands. "I will try and try again until you are finally dead, Isarn! What you have done is beyond the pale!"

"Mother!" Valanda cried, returning to Isarn's side. "Now is not the time! We are under assault. We must defend ourselves!"

The Empress closed her eyes, the flame in her hands receding, forcing herself to quell her outrage toward Isarn. She opened them again. "It appears that fate has decided we are to be allies after all, Isarn. We will continue this conversation later. For now . . ."

Isarn nodded. "My men will aid in the defense of your lands. We will fight to the death if necessary to defend your people."

The Empress turned to the guards. "Gather as many of our warriors as you can behind the fortress wall. Establish a perimeter. Do not let them through!"

"Majesty," one of the guards said. "We . . . We are far too few in number to withstand this assault. The men from Arendelle number at least seven score. We have less than fifty warriors at the ready. They far outnumber us in this fight!"

Isarn intervened. "Then we will fight like men five times our number. What good is sheer strength of numbers alone if men lack the resolve to truly fight? They may outrank us in size, but we shall meet them with all the fury we possess! _That _will turn the tide of this battle!"

The guards stood in awe of the _ice bærer. _Never before had they encountered a leader who had been so confident, so certain of his men's righteousness, even in the face of such insurmountable odds.

The Empress nodded. "Isarn shall command this defense. It is our best opportunity for victory. Go! NOW!"

The guards, Isarn, and his men rushed from the throne room, moving to the fortress wall, spreading their strategy to any man who could fight.

Valanda and the Empress were left alone. "Mother," Valanda said. "I . . . I—"

"Do not speak to me now, Valanda! I will not listen to you. I . . . I am too distressed by your betrayal of my trust."

Valanda's heart shattered. "Mother, _please_! Try to understand—"

"There is _nothing _for me to understand!" the Empress snapped. "Now, go! Seek shelter during this assault! When this is over, I will determine whether or not . . . whether or not I still _have_ a daughter."

Valanda broke down over the harshness of her mother's words, refusing to believe that she could possibly be this heartless. "Mother . . . You can't mean . . . You don't—"

"I said _leave, _Valanda! NOW!"

Bowing her head in shame, tears pouring from her eyes, Valanda ran from the throne room, leaving the mighty Empress alone to contemplate her people's future.

* * *

Isarn had gathered the _brann wielder _warriors and his own men behind the fortress wall. "I need fifteen men just on the inside of the gate!" he ordered. "Once they break it down, you are to immediately unleash the full extent of your wrath upon them. Spare no one, for no mercy will be shown to you. If you are quick enough, if your fire burns hot enough, the element of surprise will be with us. We may be able to intimidate the fainthearted into retreating."

Fifteen men moved to their post, waiting in anticipation of the assault that was soon to come. Isarn turned to the remaining forces. "I want twenty men supporting them at various distances, beginning ten yards behind the gate. You will be needed to take down any man who breaks through our perimeter. Do not, under any circumstances, let any man get by you!"

Twenty men moved to fulfill Isarn's orders. The remaining ten _brann wielder _warriors looked to Isarn for their instructions. "The rest of you are to position yourselves at various points throughout the village. If these men here are unable to contain the assault, you will be all we have left to prevent them from destroying the village, from breaking into the palace."

"Sir," one of the warriors called, "what about your men? What sacrifice will the _ice bærers _make? Or are they to hide like women in the shadows while we do the real work, the honorable work?!"

Isarn grabbed the impudent warrior by the throat, raising him above his head. "My men," he said, "My men will be mixed among your own. If we can combine the power of fire and ice, we will be able to confound our enemy, confuse him as to what our true nature is. Rest assured, my men are willing to die just as surely as you are. Now, is that acceptable to you?"

The warrior nodded vigorously, gasping for breath as he did so. Isarn lowered him to the ground, releasing his hold on his throat. "Now, remember men. It does not matter that they outnumber us. Size alone is not enough to guarantee victory. We have the advantage here. We know the terrain. We can react to their movements. They have but one way through the gate. Concentrate all our efforts on defending that location. If every man fights with honor, with fury, with wrath, we shall be triumphant! Our sons' sons will remember this day as the day the _brann wielders _retained their homeland, their honor, their right to live!"

The warriors cheered exuberantly, raising their arms in triumph.

Isarn smiled. "Now, let us begin!"

* * *

The warriors were positioned at their station, prepared to meet the men of Arendelle as they made their assault. Isarn stood, Erseth at his side, his mind focused on his meditation, concentrating on nothing but the cold and the task he was about to undertake.

A hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned. "Arberish! What . . . What do you need?"

The young man bowed before Isarn. "Please, sir! I want to help! I want to fight!"

Isarn smiled. "You are no warrior, Arberish. You are still but a lad. This is not your fight."

Arberish shook his head. "No, sir. This _is _my fight. If we fail today, my people will be exterminated, eradicated from the face of the earth. I cannot permit that to happen. Please, sir. Let me help."

Isarn looked to Erseth, who merely shrugged, smiling. Isarn nodded. "Very well, lad. Come. Fight beside me."

Arberish grinned as he moved next to Isarn, ready to bring honor to his people that day.

Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of something heavy pounding on the fortress gate. The gate buckled slightly, but did not give.

"Get ready!" Isarn commanded. "They are ramming it! Remember: The moment it opens, attack! No mercy!"

The gate bent yet again as it was assaulted once more. Despite the best efforts of the _brann wielders, _Isarn could see that the gate would not hold much longer.

"This is it! Steady . . . Steady . . ."

The gate was struck one last time, finally giving way to the battering ram that had assaulted it. Wood and metal flew every which way as a gaping hole appeared in its maw.

"NOW!" Isarn roared.

The front perimeter of warriors wasted no time. Flame flew from their bodies, incinerating the first group of men to attempt to breach the gate. Screams of terror and pain filled the air as the surprised men of Arendelle were burned and maimed. Many turned back, running away in horror, in pain.

"Do not relent!" Isarn cried. "Attack! ATTACK!"

Despite their best efforts, the front row of warriors was soon overwhelmed as more and more men flooded the gate. Their swords swung through the air, striking down _brann wielders _left and right.

"Second line!" Isarn cried. "Move forward now! Repulse them!"

The men who had managed to make it past the initial line of warriors now found themselves under assault by the second battalion. Their cries of victory soon turned to screams of terror as Isarn's men joined the fray. Fire and ice flew through the air, overwhelming the men with both extreme heat and frigid cold.

Isarn, Erseth, and Arberish rushed forward, joining the battle. The few men who made it past the second line were struck down immediately by Isarn, his body in constant motion, spinning, leaping, jumping, extinguishing foes both left and right with ruthless efficiency.

Erseth and Arberish were holding their own, eliminating the men that managed to slip past Isarn. Arberish grinned. "This is . . . This is fantastic!"

Erseth glared at him. "Do not celebrate taking life, lad. It is a necessary evil, not something to enjoy."

Arberish's enthusiasm faltered, as well as his concentration. "Behind you!" Erseth cried.

Arberish turned about just in time to see a man swinging his sword toward Arberish's head. He braced himself, awaiting the inevitable.

The man suddenly screamed in agony as his entire body was coated in solid ice. Arberish turned, seeing Isarn standing beside him. "Thank . . . Thank you," he stammered.

Isarn nodded. "Never lose sight of your surroundings, lad. Always remember that."

"Sir!" Erseth cried. "Several got by me! They make for the village!"

Without a word, Isarn pursued them, Erseth and Arberish close at hand. The men Isarn had stationed within the village moved forward to intercept them, catching the men of Arendelle by surprise. All were easily dispatched, save one. "Don't let him get away!" Erseth cried as the man sprinted for the palace.

Isarn rushed ahead, leaving Erseth and Arberish behind. He was gaining on the man, but if he managed to escape into the palace, they might not find him for hours, giving him free reign to sabotage the building.

Suddenly, as Isarn reached the crest of the hill leading to the palace steps, he heard a terrified scream. He saw a brilliant flash of red and orange, the screams stopping as the colors receded.

Reaching the crest of the hill, Isarn saw Empress Valdarnaweth standing over a pile of fresh ash. He slowed, approaching the Empress respectfully. "I see you managed to stop him," Isarn said.

The Empress turned to Isarn, nodding. "Indeed." She looked down upon the village and the fortress gate, watching the remaining men of Arendelle flee for their lives. "You did it," she said softly. "You drove them back."

"It would not have happened without the efforts and sacrifices of your warriors," Isarn replied. "They performed most admirably."

"They did," the Empress said. "We shall remember this day for generations. Their names will be legend among our people."

Her face grew dark. "Unfortunately, there is still the pressing issue of what to do with you, _ice bærer._"

Isarn looked at her, astounded. "After everything I've done, you still do not trust me?"

Fire burned in the Empress's eyes. "Of course not! Especially not after everything you've done! What you have done to my daughter!"

"Majesty, please, I meant no—"

"I don't _care_ what you meant!" the Empress roared. "You have taken something that was not yours to have! You must suffer for your insolence!"

Without warning, the Empress turned on him, unleashing the full extent of her wrath. Fire shot toward Isarn, its intense heat turning the grass below to ash as it passed over.

Isarn reacted on pure instinct, sending a stream of ice to meet the flames. Fire and ice collided, continuing to stream from the Empress's and Isarn's fingertips, neither element gaining dominance. The Empress roared in rage, increasing the intensity of her flames. Isarn countered, increasing the flow of ice from his hands, muscles and sinew straining to comply with his mind's demands.

"Stop!" a voice cried.

Isarn and the Empress turned their heads toward the voice, neither ceasing the flow of power from their hands. Arberish stood before them, confused. "What are you doing?!"

"Get away from him, Arberish!" the Empress commanded. "Don't you see? He attacked me! He has betrayed us all! He wants to take over our kingdom as well as his own!"

"That's a lie!" Isarn roared, sending even more ice toward the Empress, who responded by somehow, impossibly, unleashing even more fire toward Isarn.

"No it is not!" the Empress screamed. "Think, lad! How did the men of Arendelle find us? He led them directly to our lands! He has played us from the beginning! Don't be a fool! Don't continue to fall for his lies! You can never trust an _ice bærer_! Think, Arberish! How many of your brothers died today needlessly because of his duplicity?!"

"Arberish, no!" Isarn cried. "I swear to you, I did not lead them here on purpose! They followed us without my knowledge! Would I have led the resistance if I sought to destroy your lands? Would I have saved your life?!"

"LIES! LIES! MORE LIES!" the Empress raged. "What good is a kingdom to rule if it no longer stands? He led the men here to betray them, all to appear the hero, so he could claim our kingdom for his own! He has lied to all who have trusted him! Make the right decision, Arberish! STOP THIS MADMAN BEFORE HE DESTROYS US ALL!"

Arberish could take no more. "ENOUGH!" he screamed. Fire burst from his hands, slamming into Isarn. The Wanderer leader was thrown against the side of the palace, his unconscious body slumping to the ground.

The Empress smiled, her eyes darkening. "You did well," she said to Arberish. "You did not fall for his lies. Clearly, you are wise beyond your years. There may yet be place for you in my service, lad. I know how to reward those who are loyal to me."

Arberish bowed before her, his mind overwhelmed at the magnitude of Isarn's betrayal. "Yes, Majesty," he whispered, hoping against hope that he had made the right decision.

The Empress approached Isarn, her eyes glaring with anger. "You have served your purpose, Isarn," she whispered. "You have repulsed the invasion, just as you said. Unfortunately, I will not offer mercy for what you have done to Valanda. You will die for that indiscretion."

Her hands glowed once more as she prepared to finally eliminate the leader of the _ice bærers. _Just as she was about to unleash the flames upon him, a figure threw itself upon Isarn. "STOP!"

"Valanda," the Empress said. "Move out of the way. NOW!"

"No, Mother!" Valanda cried. "I will not let you kill him!"

"Valanda, you try my patience! I _will_ kill this man!"

"If you want to kill him, you will have to kill me as well!" the princess shouted.

The Empress's hands ceased glowing, her face softening for the first time in ages. "Valanda . . . I . . . what are you saying?"

"I _love _him, Mother!" She turned to the Empress, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please! Show me that you still have a heart somewhere inside of you!"

The Empress's mind was awash in a flurry of long-repressed emotions. For the first time in ages, she was at a loss. Finally, she realized what she must do.

"I cannot allow him to stay with you, Valanda," she whispered. "He has done far too much damage as it is. However, I will allow him to live, to return to his people. In return, you must swear that you will remain here and never attempt to see him again."

"What?!" Valanda gasped. "I . . . I can't! That's . . . impossible!"

"If you do not agree to my terms, I will kill him without hesitation." The Empress stared at her daughter. "The time has come for you to make your choice, Valanda. You alone will decide whether he lives or dies."

"How . . . How can you ask this of me?" Valanda whispered. "This is not a choice! What do you expect me to do?"

"The only thing you can," the Empress said. "Either way, you will never see him again."

The princess nodded, her tears flowing freely down her face. She gently kissed the unconscious Isarn. "I . . . I will never forget you," she whispered. "Please . . . Keep this in your heart, forever."

Valanda rose, turning to Arberish. "You may take him to his men now," she said, forcing herself to be strong.

As Arberish carried the still-unconscious Isarn down the hill, the Empress turned to Valanda. "You did well after all . . . Daughter."

"At what cost?" Valanda asked, refusing to look at her mother.

"It is better this way," the Empress said. "Trust me, Valanda. Before long, you will be able to put all this behind you and forget that any of this ever happened."

_No, _she thought to herself, unconsciously resting her hand on her abdomen. _No, I will not._

* * *

**AN: Isarn's story is nearing its end. Please make sure you read through all the dialogue carefully, as it is necessary to understand what happens at the climax in the present. Notice that, once again, the elder Empress is not above lying in order to further her own agenda, to satisfy her hatred for Isarn's people. Next, we will spend several chapters in a row following Elsa, Anna, and company in the present, but Isarn still has a role to play in the past. I have worked extremely hard to build this story into a cohesive whole. Hopefully, everything I have foreshadowed and plotted will be made clear in the final chapters. More to come!**


	21. Chapter 21: Purpose

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Purpose**

The door to the dark room burst open, as if those on the other side couldn't get inside of the room fast enough. Three disheveled figures fell forward into a heap on the floor. Gathering themselves, they quickly yet quietly shut the door behind them.

"No, I didn't _mean _to knock over an entire row of armor on display! It just happened!"

"What's the hell's the matter with yeh, Princess? Are yeh tryin' to let everyone in the palace know where we are? Yer damn lucky we managed to duck in here before anyone spotted us!"

"That's enough, Jansarnen! It was an accident. Anna just tripped, that's all."

"Yeah, of course. If that's what yeh call a trip, I'll—"

"Quiet!" Anna ordered. Listening carefully, she focused, certain she had heard a sound mere moments earlier.

"What now?" Jansarnen groused. "There's nothin' here. Why are we wastin' our time hidin' out down here in the dungeon when—"

"There it is again!" Anna whispered. "Don't you hear it?"

Kristoff and Jansarnen froze, listening, hoping to be able to tell Anna it was just her imagination. Then, faintly, they heard it: the sound of something, _someone, _breathing heavily, moaning softly in unbearable pain.

"We're not alone in here!" Kristoff whispered. "I say we get out before someone realizes where we are."

"I second that idea!" Jansarnen agreed.

Anna ignored them, pressing forward in the darkness. In the dim light of the room, she could see something ahead. It looked like a platform raised at an angle. Squinting, she moved toward one of the few lit candles on the wall. Carefully lifting the candle, she held it before her, slowly, deliberately moving toward the platform, eyes widening as she realized that someone was strapped to it in some type of perverse torture.

"It's all right," Anna whispered as she moved forward. "It's okay. We're here to help you. Can . . . Can you tell us your name?"

The figure didn't even acknowledge her presence. It simply lay there, unmoving, the only sounds the occasional wheeze for air.

Anna brought the candle forward slowly, trying to see who she was talking to. "It's going to be all right. You don't need to be afraid. We're going to—"

Her voice stopped in midsentence as she finally beheld the figure's face. _Oh no! No! NO! NOOOOOOO!_

"Kristoff! Jansarnen! GET OVER HERE NOW!" she screamed, staring in horror at the sight before her eyes.

Both men rushed forward in a panic. "Anna, what's wrong? What is—"

Anna threw herself upon the figure in despair. "Elsa? Elsa?! ELSA!"

Kristoff gasped at the sight of the Snow Queen. Her naked body was littered with bruises and cuts, her perfectly pale skin now battered and damaged. Her eyes were shut tight, her head shaking slightly. Looking carefully, Kristoff could see her lips move ever-so-slightly, as if she was having a silent conversation with someone.

Anna was beside herself. "What did they do to her? What is wrong with my sister?!"

Jansarnen's face was grim. "I've heard stories of the interrogation techniques of the _brann wielders, _Princess. They say no man who finds himself on the receivin' end of their questioning ever recovers his sanity."

Anna screamed in horror at Jansarnen's revelation. Kristoff turned to the mercenary, enraged.

"What the hell did that accomplish? Now Anna's even more upset!"

"Sorry, lad," Jansarnen responded. "But I don't think lyin' about what's happened is the way to move forward."

Kristoff shook his head. "Forget it for now. Help me get her down from there."

Gently, carefully, Kristoff and Jansarnen loosened the bonds that held Elsa to the platform. With the most delicate touch they could muster, they lifted the injured queen and laid her on the floor, Anna cradling her head in her lap. Without a word, Jansarnen removed his cloak, wrapping it around Elsa's naked, frigid form, Kristoff looking on in, surprised by the mercenary's uncharacteristically noble gesture.

Anna stroked Elsa's hair, kissed her cheek, trying every technique she could think of to revive her. "Elsa, please! I know you can hear me! It's me, Elsa. Please come back! Wake up! Wake up!"

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She stared at the party, uncertain of what she was seeing. "Anna?" she whispered. "Is . . . Are you . . . real?!"

Anna smiled, refusing to cry, forcing herself to be strong for her sister. "It's really me, Elsa. We're all here for you. We found you and we're going to get you out of here. We're going to make sure you're safe."

"Safe . . .?" Elsa's voice trailed off. Her eyes suddenly lost their focus, looking beyond Anna to something only she could see. She began to thrash and shake, her arms and legs quaking uncontrollably. "NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed, her eyes wild with terror, shifting from one side to the other, horrified at something only she could see.

"Elsa! Elsa! It's all right! It's just me!" Anna tried to calm Elsa, but her words only forced the queen into an even greater panic. "Help me!" she cried to Kristoff and Jansarnen as Elsa continued to flail and cry out.

Kristoff sat behind Elsa's head, holding her arms in place, while Jansarnen grabbed hold of her legs. Both men struggled to restrain Elsa as she continued trying to fight off an invisible enemy.

"What is this?!" Anna cried. "Why won't she calm down?!"

Jansarnen spotted an empty vial on the floor nearby. Stretching out his hand, he grasped it, bringing it to his nose. As soon as he sniffed it, he knew. "Blimey!" he whispered. "I didn't know they could still make this!"

"What?!" Anna asked. "What is it?"

"It's _dargenmouth_," Jansarnen said. "It's the worst o' the _brann wielders' _torture techniques by far. It attacks the mind and makes it see what it fears the most, over an' over again without end, until, eventually, a man is driven absolutely barmy."

_The voices! _Anna thought. _My God, no! Please not this! _She stared into Elsa's eyes and _knew _exactly what was happening.

"How do we stop it?!" she asked as Elsa continued to struggle. "There _must _be a way!"

Jansarnen's face was grim. "I've only heard o' one man who overcame the _dargenmouth _before, Princess."

"Yes?! How?! Tell me!"

Jansarnen shook his head. "Before he went completely off the rails, he swallowed his own tongue an' suffocated himself. I'm sorry, Princess. I don't know what else to tell yeh."

Anna's face lost all color. Sobbing, she threw herself onto Elsa, praying, begging, pleading to God, to anyone who would listen to help her to end her sister's suffering.

"So that's it?" Kristoff asked. "We just let her lose herself forever? There's nothing we can do?!"

The mercenary sighed. "There is one thing we can do. It would be . . . It would be the merciful course of action . . ."

Anna looked up at Jansarnen, horrified. "No! We . . . We can't! _I _can't!"

Jansarnen looked at her, his eyes, for once, displaying genuine sorrow and regret. "It would end her sufferin', Princess. There's no hope for her."

"NO!" Anna shouted. "NO! NO! NO! I WON'T DO IT! I WON'T!"

"You wouldn't have to," Jansarnen said softly. "I'll do it meself. I can make it quick . . . painless." He gestured to Elsa. She had ceased flailing, but she was still talking to herself quietly, her eyes darting about in terror. "Is this how you want yer sister to spend the rest of her days? Like this?"

Anna hung her head, the tears flowing without restraint. She thought and thought and thought and thought, until finally she looked up. "You're right," she whispered. "Elsa wouldn't want . . . She wouldn't want to live like this."

Without a word, Anna took off her cloak, wrapping it into a tight bundle.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked, his voice tainted with worry.

"The merciful thing," Anna replied. "I need to be the one to do it. I am her sister. It's my decision. I need to live with the consequences of my own actions."

Anna brought her face to Elsa's, kissing her terrified sister's forehead one last time. "I'm so sorry, Elsa. I don't want to, but it's the only way! Please, if you can hear me, let me know . . . let me know this is what you want."

For a moment, Elsa's eyes regained their focus. She looked at Anna, locking her gaze upon her. _"Yes . . ."_ she whispered, her eyes pleading with Anna to end her suffering.

Anna nodded, her vision blurring with tears as she placed the bundled cloak onto Elsa's face. "I love you," she whispered as she brought her weight down upon the bundle.

"NO!" A loud voice rang out. Anna was pushed away by an unseen force, the bundled cloak flying across the room.

Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen turned, Anna gasping in astonishment. "YOU!" she snarled, her voice dripping with contempt. "How DARE you approach us!"

Arberish stood before them, his face full of sorrow. "How . . . How is the queen?" he asked.

"How the hell do yeh think she is, you lyin' bastard?" Jansarnen roared. "Look at what that bitch of an Empress did to her!"

"Move aside!" Arberish ordered, pushing an irate Jansarnen out of the way. He crouched down to Elsa, studying her. "She is almost past the point of no return. We need to act now to save her."

Anna was flabbergasted. "Save her? What? Why . . . Why do you want to save her?"

"No time to explain!" Arberish said, rising. He walked to the shelf, hoping and praying he would find what he was looking for. Finally, after he had all but given up hope, he saw it: the vial of amber fluid. He grasped it, returning to the suffering queen.

"Elsa? Elsa, I need you to look at me!" he commanded. "ELSA!"

The queen groggily opened her eyes, all but consumed by the voices and the darkness. "Arberish?" she whispered. "What . . .?"

"Elsa, I need you to listen to me. This is the antidote to the _dargenmouth. _You need to drink all of it now. Then, in a moment, you're going to need to use all your strength to cast the madness from your mind. The antidote will begin the process, but you need to finish it. Do you understand?"

Elsa shook her head, her eyelids becoming heavy. "Can't . . . too weak . . . too tired . . . just let them win."

Anna shook Elsa's shoulders. "Oh, no you don't! That's not how this works, Elsa. You aren't allowed to keep doing this to me! I've already lost you before, and I'll be damned if I let it happen again." She took Elsa's head, pulling the queen's face to her own. "The minute the antidote begins to work, you are going to fight and fight until those horrible voices of yours disappear forever. Got it?"

"They won't . . . stop, Anna . . . They won't leave me . . . alone . . ."

"Then why don't we try putting _you _in charge of them for a change? You can do this, Elsa. I _know _you can. Please don't give up on me! Are you ready?!"

Elsa nodded, opening her mouth.

"Now, this is going to taste terrible," Arberish warned. "Swallow all of it anyway and get ready to fight. It won't be easy, but I've seen people do this before."

Arberish poured the liquid into Elsa's mouth. The queen gagged, nearly vomiting it back up. The _brann wielder _covered Elsa's mouth with his hand, holding her mouth closed, forcing her to swallow.

"Now, you should feel it working in a matter of moments. I would expect right about—"

Elsa's body seized, every muscle launching into a fresh series of spasms. Her eyes darted about uncontrollably, her head jerking from side to side.

"It's all right, Elsa," Arberish said calmly. "You're doing well. Now, concentrate, and drive the madness from your mind."

Inside Elsa's mind, the voices screamed and howled in protest. _You can't get rid of us again! You won't succeed! We are staying here! WE ARE STAYING HERE!_

_ No, you are not! _Elsa thought. _Get out of here! Now!_

_ No, snow queen! Not again! NOT AGAIN! NOT AGAIN!_

The intensity and volume of the voices was lessening. Elsa felt her confidence building. _Yes, again! You are unwelcome here! Get out! Get out! Get out!_

"She's been seizing for a long time!" Anna cried. She looked at Arberish. "How much longer?!"

"She can do this," Arberish said. "I know she can." He spoke once more to Elsa. "Elsa, you have to do it now. The antidote is almost out of your system. Do you hear me? You have to act _now_!"

The madness made a final bid for control of the queen's mind. Elsa's mind was filled with howls and screams and horrible noises as the voices fought one final time, refusing to leave without a fight.

_You will never be rid of us! Ever! We are a part of you! You need us! You need us! YOU NEED US!_

_ GET OUT! GET OUT! NOW! _

Screams, terrible screams filled Elsa's consciousness as the voices howled and raged, sinking deeper and deeper until . . . until . . .

Nothing.

* * *

Elsa shot straight up, her entire body soaked with perspiration, her breathing rapid, her heart pounding. Shaking, she looked around the room as if seeing it for the first time. Turning her head to her left, she saw a face staring at her intently.

"Elsa? Elsa, do you recognize me? Do you know who I am?"

Elsa stared at Anna, her face unreadable, and for a moment Anna feared that something had gone horribly wrong, that Elsa didn't know who she was, that the bond they had finally formed was gone forever, never to be recovered.

Finally, Elsa spoke. "Hey," she whispered, her voice cracking.

Anna's eyes filled with tears. "Hey," she whispered back.

Elsa fell forward, wrapping her arms around Anna. "I . . . I'm so sorry, Anna. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't . . . It was too strong . . . I wanted to control it, but I couldn't . . . I couldn't . . ."

"Don't you dare apologize!" Anna said, pulling Elsa even closer to herself. "You did far better than any of us ever could have. You resisted. You fought back. You _won_."

Elsa nodded. "They're gone now, Anna. They're gone forever. I sent them away. Far away, to somewhere from which they can _never _return."

The queen gazed at her companions. "Kristoff . . ."

Kristoff smiled, taking her hand. "It's good to have you back, Elsa. You had us terrified. Let's not ever do that again, okay?"

Elsa laughed. "Okay. It's a deal."

She looked to the mercenary. "Jansarnen . . ."

Jansarnen's arms were folded, his face cross. "If you think that this experience in any way is goin' to make me give up me fee, you're outta your bloody mind!"

Elsa nodded. "Nice to know things haven't changed. That it's still all about the money for you."

"I'm not finished!" Jansarnen snapped. To the surprise of all, the mercenary leaned forward, embracing Elsa, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Don't yeh ever do anythin' that stupid again! Promise me, love?"

Elsa smiled. "Promise."

Anna turned to Arberish. "Thank you," she said. "You . . . You didn't have to do that. Why? Why did you help her? Not that long ago you had us locked in a cell. What changed?"

Arberish bowed his head. "It's like I said before. A man has to know that his life has purpose." He paused, turning his gaze to Elsa. "Unfortunately, in my case, I fear that I no longer know what purpose I serve. The actions of both the Empress and her grandmother have been inexcusable. You came here in good faith hoping to negotiate. Instead, they had me lock your companions in a cell and then proceeded to attack and torture you, Snow Queen. Their actions now have me questioning everything the Empress Emeritus has ever told me, including her account of your father's behavior during his time here."

He gazed upon the companions. "I was raised to believe in honor, dignity, the code of the warrior. I was taught that there are certain things men of honor do not do because they go against everything that is sacred in this world. For the Empress to betray your trust, to torture you without sufficient cause . . . that is the very definition of dishonor. I can no longer associate myself with them. If that makes me a traitor to my race, an enemy of my people, I must live with those titles."

He gazed into the distance, reflecting. "I have spent years as a mercenary, working for the vilest of men, performing assignments I am not proud of. But not once did I defile the innocent. Not once did I take advantage of the helpless, those who could not fight for themselves. The men I hurt committed far worse atrocities against far weaker opponents. No matter how much I was offered, no matter how great the reward, I would not, and still _will not_, besmirch my honor."

Elsa offered her hand to Arberish. He took it without questioning. "No, Arberish," she said, shakily rising to her feet. "You came back to help me when you did not have to. You have violated the orders of your Empress because you believe her actions have been misguided. You have not dishonored yourself in the least. Rather, you have demonstrated your courage, your commitment to following the ideals of your people. For that . . . For that, I thank you."

Elsa turned to face the rest of the party. "The Empress is blinded by the lies of her grandmother. I see that now. She is not wholly responsible for her actions. We must confront her, force her to see how her grandmother has used her, manipulated her from the very beginning. Our only chance for peace is to force the Empress to realize that everything she knows about the _ice bærers _is a lie."

"Hold on!" Anna said. "You want to confront the Empress again? After what happened the last time? You haven't even recovered from that yet!"

Elsa closed her eyes, feeling the cold flow through her once more. This time, however, it was no longer elusive and fragmented. Rather, it surged through her, strengthening her soul, reviving her body, embracing her with its now familiar touch. Opening her eyes, she saw that three feet of snow had formed in piles on the floor. "I have recovered enough, Anna. With Arberish's help, I will force the Empress to realize just how wrong she has been."

"Not to be the resident skeptic," Jansarnen said, "but once they find out you've escaped, there's no way the security 'round here is goin' to be loose enough that you'll be able to get within a hundred feet of the Empress."

Elsa smiled. "That, Jansarnen, is where you come in."

Jansarnen stared incredulously at Elsa. _"Me?!"_

"You wanted an opportunity to acquaint yourself with some of the _brann wielders' _most precious treasures, correct?" Elsa asked. "Well, now you are going to have that chance. You, Jansarnen, are going to be our diversion. And, you get to keep whatever you can get your hands on!"

Jansarnen looked as though he could cry. "Well, blimey, love! Let's not waste time! I've got me some treasure to steal!"

"Before we do anything," Anna interrupted, "we are going to need to get you some clothes, Elsa. You can't be walking around a palace full of men looking like _that._"

Arberish smiled. "I believe . . . I believe I know where we can go to rectify this situation."

Jansarnen rubbed his hands greedily. "Oh, I think I like this plan! I think I like it a lot!"

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	22. Chapter 22: Improvisation

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Improvisation**

"Whoa! That is a _lot _of black right there!"

Anna stood before the Empress's considerable wardrobe, astounded by the variety of clothing options that lay before her. There were formal gowns, morning dresses, summer dresses, nightgowns, countless options for any occasion, all the color of the obsidian walls that lined the palace. She eagerly plunged into the collection, dazzled by the possibilities, grabbing hanger after hanger after hanger. "Oh, Elsa! This would look _so good _on you! Try this on! No, wait! This one! Oh, this too! Wait, this one first!"

Arberish smiled. "Princess, not to interrupt your fashion show, but please try to remember we are not preparing the Queen for a social function. We're here simply to find her something to wear. We have more pressing matters to deal with."

Anna pouted. "But there are so many options!"

Elsa took a hanger from Anna's hand. "This one looks fine," she said. She had selected an elegant morning dress. It was weightless in her hand, spun from the finest imported silk. The luxurious fabric was capped with an elegant hood at the neckline, intended to protect the wearer from a sudden outburst of precipitation.

Kristoff looked around, watching for signs that they had been discovered. "I don't mean to hurry you, ladies, but it's not going to be much longer before they realize we've escaped. Can we move this along? Please?!"

"Oh, lad," Jansarnen said. "We're already on the hook fer so many things as it is: breakin' and enterin', jailbreakin', kidnappin' a state prisoner. At this point, what's wrong with addin' theft of the Empress's personal property to our heads?"

Elsa stepped behind the dressing screen. "I'll only be a moment," she said. "Then, we can keep moving."

"Oh, hurry!" Anna said, clapping her hands. "I want to see what it looks like on you!"

Kristoff turned to Anna. "Can you please try to stay focused here?"

"Excuse me," Anna replied. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit. What's the big—"

The door to the Empress's private chambers burst open. Three palace guards ran in. "There they are!" one cried. "We've found them!"

"Um . . ." Kristoff muttered. "What do we do now?"

"I think . . . I think this might be a good time fer some improvisation, lad," Jansarnen whispered, winking at Kristoff. He turned to Arberish, winking at him as well. Arberish nodded in acknowledgement.

Kristoff stared at Jansarnen, not understanding. Then, he realized what the mercenary was saying. "Oh . . . right!"

"Freeze!" the guards commanded. "We've got you!" The Captain of the Guard glared at Jansarnen. "I don't know _how _you got my keys, but I promise you, I'm going to—"

"That's enough!" Arberish said. "Gentlemen, I thank you for your faithful execution of your duties. However, they are with me. You may leave us be."

The guards were confounded. "Sir, with all respect, these prisoners escaped from their cell an hour ago!" the captain protested. "We have had every man available searching the palace for them! They've wasted valuable resources we can't afford to spare at the moment! They are coming back to their cell with us!"

Kristoff stepped forward, his face drawn in absolute rage. "So," he said, his voice thickly accented. "_You_ are men responsible for palace security?" He turned to Arberish. "You were right to seek my services. Clearly, these men are incompetent. I recommend complete overhaul of your security personnel. Beginning with these three here!"

The guards were completely flummoxed. "What . . . What's going on here?" the captain asked Arberish.

Kristoff stepped directly in front of the captain, his gaze paralyzing, his face unflinching. "Congratulations! You have failed my test! Never in my career have I witnessed such negligence! You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

The captain swallowed nervously, glancing at Arberish. "Test . . . sir?"

Kristoff released an expletive foreign to the guards' ears. "You see?!" he cried, turning to Arberish again. "They are so stupid they can't even figure out when test is being conducted! Where you find such idiots, anyway?!"

Arberish turned to the guards. "Please, allow me to explain. I was very distressed over the rumors I've heard of breaches in our security force. I knew I had to discover for myself just how poorly it is being run. So, I contracted a security expert to devise a surprise test of your responses to a fabricated crisis. The results, I must say, are sorely lacking."

The guards looked at Kristoff, stunned. "Is this . . . Is this for real?"

Kristoff glared at the three of them. "Of course this is real! Do you not know who I am?! I am Vladrovsky, of Vladrovsky Security Services!"

"And Importing!" Anna added, grinning nervously.

"Vladrovsky" turned to her, clearly upset that she had interrupted. "You don't speak! You know that!" He turned back to the guards. "My apologies for my woman. She forgets her place sometimes, but she is very, very good in certain . . . how do you say . . . areas of expertise."

The captain was very nervous by this point. "So, all three of you were . . .? But . . . But, I heard her call you 'Kristoff'! She looked worried, like she actually thought you were going to be—"

"It's called acting, man! Why must I explain every detail to you?" "Vladrovsky's" brow furrowed. "My associate," he gestured to Jansarnen, "and I have studied you for weeks. We know all your habits, your patterns. You are so predictable! You know what it means when security men become complacent? _Dead Empress, _that is what it means! And then who you think her grandmother will blame?!"

The guards were now truly terrified. They turned to Arberish. "But, sir," the captain cried, "if we had but known—"

Now "Vladrovsky" had lost all patience. "IF YOU HAD KNOWN? What part of 'surprise inspection' is too complicated for your stupid minds to comprehend?" He turned back to Arberish. "This settles it! I will recommend to Empress that every man on security staff be terminated immediately! I will also advise that captain and his lieutenants be imprisoned for their incompetence, as warning for those who dare fail in this essential responsibility!"

Before the guards could collapse in terror, a soft, yet firm voice rang through the room.

"Now, Vladrovsky."

A woman stepped from behind the dressing screen, wearing a beautiful silk dress of darkest night, her face framed by a black hood that covered the top of her head. Still, her face was visible enough that there was no mistaking her identity.

"Your Majesty!" the guards cried, bowing before her.

The Empress smiled. "At ease, gentlemen." She turned to Vladrovsky. "I will speak for these men. I will admit, I am not the easiest woman to deal with. And these men have been working far too hard for far too long without any recognition. I think . . . their mistakes today may be attributed to exhaustion, to too much work with too little reward." She walked to the captain, her hips swaying as she did so. "Tell me, how long has it been since you have had a day off? Since you've had time to . . . relax?" She took her hand, running it seductively over the man's cheek.

The man's face turned beet red. "I . . . I honestly can't remember, Majesty," he whispered.

The Empress smiled. "Well, I believe it is time to . . . rectify that situation. Tell your men . . . _all _of them . . . that they are to gather in the main dining hall. They are more than welcome to help themselves to the best food, the delicacies, the _ale_ . . . anything they wish. This is my reward for your sacrifices over the years." She leaned in to the captain, her mouth not far from his. "And afterwards, perhaps you and I can discuss your . . . additional reward for your excellent service. _Privately._"

The captain was now perspiring, his mind racing. "But . . . But won't we need . . . minimal staff on duty, at least?"

"What for?" the Empress asked. "There is no real crisis. As you have just heard, this was all a test. I know how to reward those who are loyal to me." She smiled, lifting her dress just high enough to reveal the pale flesh of her leg amidst the sea of darkness. "Now, go celebrate. I insist."

Stunned, the guards bowed before her, nearly tripping over themselves in their haste to leave the room. Once the door shut behind them, the Empress turned to the party. She lowered her hood, revealing her long, flowing blonde braid. "Well? How's _that _for improvisation?"

Jansarnen could barely form coherent words. "Where did . . . Where did _that _come from, love? That was . . . That was . . . oh, my . . ."

Elsa shrugged her shoulders, blushing slightly. "I just . . . went with the flow, I guess." She turned to Kristoff. "Nice work yourself, 'Vladrovsky.'"

Kristoff laughed. "I think the accent's getting better."

"Still could use a _little _work," Anna said, "but it was convincing enough."

"Everyone's a critic."

Arberish smiled. "Now that we have them distracted, I suggest we make for the throne room. We will wait for the Empress to return so we may confront her."

Jansarnen scowled. "Now, wait jest a moment! I thought I was supposed to be gettin' me hands into some precious jewelry right about now!"

"The plan's changed, Jansarnen," Elsa said. "The guards are distracted already. We don't need you for that anymore."

"Which is _precisely _why I should be helpin' meself to these treasures now, when there's no one around to stop me!" He glared at Elsa. "You _promised _me!"

Elsa sighed. "Fine. You, Anna, and Kristoff go find the jewels. You may help yourself to a few. _Not _all of them! Just a few."

Anna frowned. "I'm not going with him. I'm coming with you!"

"No, Anna," Elsa said. "I don't want you in the throne room. If things don't go well . . . If Arberish and I are forced to fight the Empress, I don't want you there where you can get hurt."

"But—"

"Anna, please! I can't fight the Empress effectively if I have to worry about your safety as well." Elsa took Anna's hand. "I'm not shutting you out, I swear! I . . . I just don't want to risk anything happening to you. Please, go with Kristoff and Jansarnen. Leave this to Arberish and me. We can handle her powers. You can't."

Anna nodded. "All right. Just . . . Just be careful."

Elsa smiled. "I'm always careful. You should know that by now!"

Anna laughed. "Of course! How could I forget?"

The two sisters held each other tightly, each silently promising the other that they would be fine, that they would see each other again soon. Finally, Elsa let go, turning to Jansarnen and Kristoff. "Well? Let's go!"

* * *

The Empress strode the halls of her palace, her mood darkening by the moment. She had just returned from the dungeon, where, to her shock, she had found Elsa's cell empty, with no sign of where the Snow Queen could have gone. _Who released her? _she wondered. _If her sister and her friends somehow managed to escape, I will personally torture each and every guard we have until I discover who is responsible._

She stopped, closing her eyes, running her hand through her fiery red hair, forcing herself to regain her composure. All afternoon, she had been haunted by the sight of her long-lost sister's face as she screamed in indescribable terror at whatever it was that tormented her mind. Unfamiliar feelings swirled in the Empress's heart: sympathy, compassion, regret.

_You went too far, _she thought. _She's your _sister_, for God's sake, and look what you did to her! How will she ever trust you after that?_

_ But I just needed her to understand that she needs to help me! _she argued._ That the _ice bærers _cannot be trusted. Not after what he did to my people . . . to my mother._

_ And you thought that torturing her and driving her to the brink of madness would cause her to ally herself with you? If anything, she's now more distrustful of you now than ever before._

_ She didn't give me a choice! _she argued back. _All she had to do was say 'yes.' She could have done that at any time. She pushed me! I _had _to!_

_ No, you didn't! You had one chance to build a relationship with the sister you've always hoped existed, and now look what you've done with it!_

The Empress cried out, hurling her fist into the wall in frustration. Years of isolation, of never having anyone her own age for companionship, had taken its toll. She had tried to make friends with some of the village folk countless times, but every time they had rejected her, intimidated by her status, her authority. _You are alone, _she thought. _You will always be alone. No one wants you. No one._

She shook her head. _These thoughts make you weak! _Her grandmother's words rang in her ears. Her grandmother . . . The woman was the only parent she had ever known. She both loved and hated her, for although Valdarnaweth had raised her to be strong, powerful, she had also denied her the things in her childhood that would have made her feel complete, whole, happy. Such frivolities, Valdarnaweth had countered, were for those too weak and foolish to ever wield authority. Even her name, given to her by Valdarnaweth upon her mother's death, was a word the Empress refused to hear, refused to allow anyone to utter in her presence, for in the ancient tongue of her people it meant "unwanted one."

The Empress paused, clearing her mind. Something wasn't right. As she had walked the length of the palace, she had noticed something missing. _What is it? _she wondered. _What is so disconcerting?_

As she moved toward the main dining hall, she heard an unwelcome sound. It sounded like . . . laughing, singing, merriment. _What . . .?_

She entered the main dining hall, astonished by what she saw. The entire company of her palace guard was gathered, eating, drinking, consuming rare, expensive foods, drinking from her private casks of ale reserved only for the highest of celebrations.

Upon her arrival, the merriment ceased. Suddenly, spontaneously, the guards roared, cheers and applause filling the hall.

"Captain!" she cried. The man stepped forward, clearly inebriated. "What is the meaning of this?!"

The captain bowed before her, smiling. "Majesty, thank you! My men are eternally grateful for your generosity!"

The Empress stared at the captain, the corner of her mouth twitching in anger. "What . . . What are you talking about? Make sense at once!"

"We were just enjoying the wonderful celebration you told us to throw! Please, join us!"

The Empress shook her head. "I did no such thing! Explain yourself! NOW!"

The captain looked at the Empress, his grin growing even wider. "I love the dress you changed into, Majesty. It's even more beautiful than the one you were wearing earlier! It looks . . . It suits you so well!"

_What the—? I'm wearing the same clothes I wore this morning. Is he _flirting _with me?!_

"How dare you!" the Empress cried. "Have you forgotten yourself?!"

The intoxicated captain took her hand, pulling her close to him. "Majesty, what do you say we have that private conversation you were talking about before? I'm _so _ready to listen to what you have to say!" He looked at her, lust filling his eyes.

The Empress erupted in fury. Flame shot from the center of her being, flinging the captain backwards, consuming the food and the ale, turning them to ash in seconds. "ENOUGH!" she roared. "I don't know what's going on here, but you are all to report to your posts! NOW! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Terrified, the men rushed from the dining hall, none daring to come within thirty feet of their raging monarch.

The Empress fell to the floor, rubbing her temples in confusion. _What is going on? What was that all about? How could they possibly think that I—?_

A thought crossed her mind, one that slowly began to become the only logical explanation. "Elsa!" she snarled, rising to her feet. Outraged, she stormed down the halls toward the throne room. Upon her arrival, she threw open the doors, not slowing for an instant as she moved to the throne. "Grandmother? Grandmother, are you here?! We need to talk! We have a situation on our hands!"

"Yes," a voice said from behind her. Whirling about, the Empress gasped.

"You!" she cried. "What are you doing here? How did you—"

Elsa stepped forward, her hands glowing blue as the ice and snow flowed through her. "Majesty. We need to have a word with you. Now."

_"We?" _the Empress asked. Glancing to her side, she saw Arberish approaching, his hands red with flame. "Arberish?" she whispered, stunned at his betrayal. "Arberish, how . . .? Why are you . . .?"

"Your Majesty, please. There is no time. You must listen! It is about your grandmother!"

The Empress's face fell, her mind reeling. "What . . . What about my grandmother?"

* * *

**AN: I've tried to balance the ever-increasing tension with humor and some character development. Hopefully, in this chapter, I've succeeded. Please continue to read and review. Still more to come!**


	23. Chapter 23: Rings

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Rings**

**Twenty months earlier . . .**

"Excellent work!"

Isarn gazed upon Elsa, smiling proudly. The two were seated near the dying campfire, still awake far into the night. Anna, Kristoff, and Jansen slept nearby, exhausted from the day's events.

Elsa looked at Isarn. "I . . . I really did it, didn't I? I could _feel _the cold flowing through me. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. I've always felt the cold when I've used my powers before, but this was . . . this was _intense_!"

"You are learning to harness your true power, Elsa," Isarn said. "Before now, you've only been able to utilize a small portion of your abilities. The fear has kept you from reaching your true potential. That is why the meditation exercises are so critical. They purge the fear from you, clearing your mind, opening you up to the fullness of your strength." He paused. "Now, again!"

Elsa closed her eyes, breathing deeply, letting all thoughts, all worries evaporate from her mind, until the only thing she felt was the coldness: blue, intense, pulsing inside of her, like a frigid candle flickering in an icy wind. Concentrating, she _pushed _the coldness from her body, feeling it swirl into ice and snow, allowing it to do so, no longer terrified of the consequences. When she finally felt the coldness had purged her mind, she opened her eyes.

A small circle of snow and ice surrounded her, a testament to her success. Isarn laughed. "Now, _that _was truly wonderful," he said. "You are much, much more in control now than you have ever been. Can you sense it?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes, I can." She faltered, trying to find the right words to use. "Thank you," was all she said.

Isarn nodded. "Of course."

Elsa stood, relieving the tension that had been building in her legs. "So, what is next?"

Isarn brought his hand to his chin, stroking it in thought. "I suppose . . . I suppose, next we should work on how to more effectively summon the ice and snow in battle. The way you did it in the palace was adequate, but inefficient. I can help you with that."

Elsa nodded. Something caught her eye, glistening in the dying firelight. "What's that?"

Isarn looked at his hand, toward Elsa's gaze. He smiled. "This?" He removed his ring from his finger, holding it in the fire's ember glow. "This is my signet ring. It bears the mark of my family. Every man of my line has worn a ring with this symbol. It reminds us of the deeds of our fathers, of how far we have come as a family. How far we have yet to go." He handed it to Elsa. "Would you like to see?"

Elsa took the metal band, carefully holding it by the faint glow of the fire. Despite the darkness, she could clearly make out several arcane symbols. Surrounding the symbols were four letters, one positioned in each corner of the ring: F-S-Æ-A.

"What do those mean?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

Isarn's face grew solemn, his gaze shallow, as if looking at something far in the distance. "Those letters are the abbreviation of my family's motto. _Familie __før __selv. __Ære __fremfor alt__. _'Family before self. Honor above all.'"

Elsa frowned. "This ring . . . It doesn't look that old. I would have thought . . ."

Isarn laughed. "No, it was made fairly recently. As a warrior, it is not always easy to keep such things safe. Therefore, in the village my people currently call home, I have several kept in a safe place, so that, no matter what happens, I will always remember what my fathers died for . . . how I am to honor them."

Isarn's eyes grew misty, and for a moment Elsa swore she saw a tear run down his cheek. "I . . . I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's fine. I was just thinking about someone . . . a long time ago to whom I gave one of these rings." He shook his head. "It doesn't matter. The past is behind us." He looked Elsa in the eye. "Would you . . . Would you like to keep it?"

Elsa didn't know what to say. "No . . . I can't. It wouldn't be right. It's yours, and—"

Isarn gently took her hand. "Like I said. I have many extras at home just like it. I . . . I would be honored if you would accept this from me. It is your birthright, after all."

His face grew agitated. He let go of Elsa's hand, standing. "I . . . I'm sorry, Elsa. That last comment was uncalled for. I know I am not any kind of father to you. I don't presume—"

Elsa placed her hand on Isarn's wrist, looking him in the face. _Is it possible this man is capable of love? Capable of loving me as his child?_ "I would be honored to accept this. Truly." She took the now-precious heirloom, carefully storing it in the pouch on her belt.

Isarn smiled. "I hope that it can remind you that men of honor still exist in this world . . . in the blood that runs through your veins." He cleared his throat. "Now, let us discuss utilizing ice in combat."

* * *

**Twenty-eight years before the present . . .**

Isarn sat in the small hut that was his home in the _ice bærer _village. The years since his failed attempt at an alliance with the _brann wiedlers _had not been kind to his people. Poor weather had eliminated many of the farmhand work the men relied on to support their families. The lands beyond the village were still not safe, as his people were still subject to random attacks from vigilantes from Arendelle. Although the majority of the xenophobes who despised his race had been killed or terrified into submission during the battle in the mountains, a select group still persisted in tormenting his brethren from time to time.

He had tried to lead his people as best he could. He had sacrificed everything for them . . . _everything. _When the work dried up along with the rain he had sold most of the few possessions he owned in order to have enough money to provide food for those who needed it. He had worked tirelessly to establish their own gardens, to eliminate the need for outside interference as much as possible. He was beloved by all within the village for his selfless nature. Yet, his heart remained heavy, partly due to fear for the future of his race, but also due to the pain that still caused his soul unbearable torment.

He wondered how _she _was doing at the moment. Had she married? Did she have a family of her own now? Did she even think of him anymore, the way he thought of her at least twenty times every hour of every day? For her sake, he hoped she had moved on, forgotten about him. _It's better this way, _he told himself.

Yet he had to _know_! It had been three long years, and he could no longer live without knowing what had happened to her. So, several weeks ago, he had asked Erseth to do him a favor: to return to the mountains and find out as much as he could about her. He had not ordered Erseth to go; he would not send a man to his possible death unwillingly. Erseth, surprisingly, had been more than willing to go.

Isarn looked at his hands, the hands that had killed so many men, wrought so much destruction and violence upon the world. In the evening twilight, the ring on his finger glistened. Memories swirled within his mind . . . memories of a happier time, not that long ago . . .

* * *

_The two lay in bed together, both exhausted from their impulsive act of passion. Panting, exhilarated, they simply held each other, not daring to speak lest that perfect sense of unity be dashed, never to return._

_ Finally, Isarn spoke. "Are you . . . How do you feel?"_

_ Valanda smiled, the warmth from her expression flowing into the _ice bærer_'s_ _soul. "Like it's just the two of us. Like the whole world outside this room doesn't matter at all. Like we are free to just be ourselves for the first time."_

_ Isarn caressed her face, kissing her once more. "I've never . . . I've never felt like this before. I mean . . ."_

_ Valanda kissed his fingertips. "I understand. I'm sure you've had many women before. I'm not jealous, I promise."_

_ Isarn shook his head. "Not many. Just a few dalliances, casual relationships. Nothing significant. Nothing meaningful. Not like this."_

_ He paused, uncertain if he should even ask the question. "And . . . And you?"_

_ Valanda inhaled. "No. Never before. You are . . . You are my first."_

Oh, no! _Isarn's mind raced, his heart rate increasing. _What have I done?

_ He sat up, pulling himself away from the princess. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have allowed myself . . . I . . . I just assumed—"_

_ Valanda wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You have nothing to be sorry for," she said. "It was my choice. I _wanted _this."_

_ "Why?" Isarn asked, glancing at her over his shoulder. "Why me? Why did you choose me?"_

_ Valanda stroked his hair, running her fingers through the platinum blonde locks. "Because today has been the greatest day of my life. The time we've spent together has made me feel alive for the first time in years. I . . . I don't want this feeling to end, Isarn. I want us to be together forever!" She stopped, realizing she had overstepped her boundaries. "I mean, I shouldn't presume. You . . . You obviously have your own life, and I . . . I shouldn't expect . . ."_

_ Isarn turned back to her, holding her tightly. "No. This is what I want. I'm certain of it. I don't care about our heritages. I don't care about past grievances. All I want is to live a life with you, in which both our races can live together in peace."_

_ Valanda smiled. "If only that were possible . . ."_

_ "That is why tomorrow you are going to help me convince your mother! I _know _that, together, we can forge this alliance. I am certain!"_

_ The princess held Isarn's hand, gently caressing it. "I hope you are right. I hope my mother will be reasonable. I . . . I am afraid . . . I'm afraid of losing you . . ."_

_ Isarn reached for his hand. Carefully, deliberately, he removed his signet ring from his finger. "You won't," he said. He handed Valanda the ring, placing it in her open palm. "Will you please accept this as a sign of my dedication to you?"_

_ Valanda's eyes widened. "This? Oh, no! I couldn't! It bears the mark of your fathers! How will you . . ."_

_ Isarn placed his finger to her lips. "I want you to have this. Please. So that, no matter what happens, you will always remember me. That you may always know that you are mine, forever in my heart."_

_ "I will treasure this forever," Valanda whispered. "Thank you. Thank you."_

_ The two kissed once more, holding each other until, at last, they fell asleep, perfectly content to remain in each other's arms forever._

* * *

A knock at the door jolted Isarn from his reflection. "Enter."

Stangden entered, bowing before him. "Sir, Erseth has just returned from the mountains. He has asked to speak with you. Immediately."

Isarn rose, trying not to betray his exhilaration, his trepidation. He followed Stangden across the center of the village to the hut that was Erseth's dwelling. Stangden knocked. "Erseth, brother Isarn is here."

"Thank you, Stangden," Erseth said. "Would you please leave the two of us alone?"

Stangden nodded. "Of course." He turned, leaving Isarn and Erseth alone.

The two men embraced each other. "I am so glad you are safe, brother," Isarn whispered. "No matter what you may say, I cannot thank you enough for risking your life for this information."

Erseth bowed his head. "I am forever in your debt, Isarn, after your bravery at the fortress. It was the least I could do to repay you for your courage."

"So, what news do you bear?" Isarn asked, his nervousness coming through in his voice.

Erseth's face was unreadable. "It was not easy to come by this information. I had to use all my skills to find those willing to speak. Our kind are still marked men within the mountains."

He sighed. "Princess Valanda . . . I am afraid I must inform you that she . . . she . . ."

Isarn didn't need to hear any more. _No! No! No! NO!_

"I am so sorry, Isarn," Erseth said. "I had hoped it was all a lie, but every source I found has confirmed this to be the truth."

Isarn grit his teeth, refusing to give in to the pain, forcing himself to remain strong. "How?" he whispered.

Erseth's face paled. "I . . . I don't think you want to know. Perhaps after you have had time to grieve—"

"HOW?!" Isarn roared. He immediately regretted losing his temper. "I . . . I'm sorry. Please, though. Tell me how!"

Erseth swallowed. "Valanda was . . . with child. The pregnancy was more difficult than any her people have ever witnessed. She did not survive giving birth."

Isarn held his head in his hands. _So, she did move on after all. I wonder . . . _"Were you able to identify the father? I . . . I would very much like to offer my condolences. I believe I owe him that much."

Erseth now looked as though he would rather be anywhere else but where he was. "Isarn," he said. "The _brann wielder _women do not bear children as we do. Their pregnancies can last for years. The flame within them requires the offspring to grow strong before it can truly begin to grow like ours do."

_What is he saying? It couldn't be! That's not possible! _

Isarn cleared his throat. "What are you trying to tell me, Erseth?"

Erseth looked Isarn in the eyes. "Princess Valanda's pregnancy . . . It began three years ago."

Isarn sat in stunned silence, uncertain of how to react. Finally, after excruciatingly long seconds of silence, he spoke. "And . . . the child? How . . . How is it . . . Is it . . .?"

Erseth shook his head. "I'm afraid . . . the child did not survive either. The strain was . . . too much for both of them. I am . . . I am so, so sorry."

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

Isarn stood, screaming in rage, all of his anguish, his agony, on full display. Ice and snow flew from him, breaking through walls, destroying everything it came into contact with.

Finally, Isarn could scream no more. He sank to the floor, clutching his head with his hands, sobs racking his body.

Erseth placed his hand upon Isarn's shoulder. "I didn't want to believe it either, but all my sources confirmed that both mother and child died in labor. I . . . I tried to find someone who would tell me otherwise, but there were none who did."

Isarn stood, turning to Erseth. "Thank you for everything, Erseth," he said. "This may not . . . This may not have been the information I wanted to hear, but at least now I _know. _Now I have closure."

He turned to the door. "I will repair your dwelling tomorrow. I swear it. But for now, I . . . I must be alone to meditate. Thank you again." The leader of the _ice bærers _departed the hut.

Isarn returned to his dwelling, the rage building inside of him, consuming him. It was all clear to him now. There was no longer anything keeping him from seeking vengeance upon the men of Arendelle. _They _will _pay for their treachery, _Isarn swore to himself. _Somehow, someway, the monsters who have caused my people so much suffering, who have destroyed my chance at happiness, will pay!_

* * *

**AN: I know this is not the chapter everyone expected to see at this point in the story. However, it is absolutely critical toward setting up the resolution. I promise you, everything in this story is presented where it is on purpose. Hopefully, the forthcoming final chapters will show exactly why this chapter was needed here. More to come!**


	24. Chapter 24: Identical

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Identical**

"Now, _this _is what I call a treasure room!"

Jansarnen was astounded. He, Anna, and Kristoff had found their way into the secret treasure room of the _brann wielders. _Gazing about, they beheld sights they had never witnessed before. The entire room from top to bottom was lined with treasure, some from the natural elements present in the mountains, others from conquests of ages long ago.

The mercenary let out a cry of glee. "Do yeh see it, lad?!" he cried to Kristoff. "We can have anythin' we want! _Anythin'!_ It's a veritable cornucopia in here!" Jansarnen raised his hands, preparing to gather everything and anything that would fit into his sack.

"Wait a minute!" Jansarnen froze, groaning, turning to face Anna.

"What now, Princess?"

Anna glared at him. "You heard what Elsa said. You may only take a few _small _things. Definitely not everything you can get your hands on."

"But . . . But . . ."

Anna raised an eyebrow at him. "You have two minutes. Make your selections. Then, we need to go. I don't care if the guards are celebrating downstairs. I don't think we should stay in one place for too long."

Grumbling, Jansarnen began stuffing items into his pouch, complaining to all who would listen that Elsa and Anna had no idea how to manage their money, that their charity and respect for the property of others had no place in someone trying to run a kingdom.

Kristoff looked at the door, then back at Jansarnen. "Oh, come on now! You're going slow on purpose! Just grab a few things and let's go!"

"I am tryin' to make informed choices, lad. A feat damn near impossible to accomplish with you yellin' at me all the time." He opened a black box on the shelf. "Oooh! A ring collection. This'll do nicely!" He emptied the contents of the ring box into his pouch, tossing the box aside.

"Now, what will I have next—"

"Excuse me!" A voice startled the three of them. Slowly, they turned to face the doorway simultaneously. Two guards were standing before them, angry looks upon their faces.

"Now, what exactly is it the three of you think you're doing in here?"

Anna looked at Kristoff, then back at the guards. "Um . . . Well, it's like this. I was trying to find the women's lounge, and you know how that goes! One thing led to another—the hallways all look the same around here, did you ever notice that before?—and we accidently wandered in here. Well, our mistake! Won't happen again! Bye now! Nice talking to you!"

"Sorry. I don't think so," the guard said. "I think the three of you need to come with us right now."

Kristoff and Jansarnen looked at each other. "Which one do you want?" Kristoff asked.

"I want the ugly one!" Jansarnen replied, grinning.

"Which one's that?"

"Does it matter, lad?"

Kristoff and Jansarnen launched themselves at the guards, their foolish bravado catching the _brann wielders _by surprise. The guards were forcibly introduced to the wall behind them. Jansarnen quickly grabbed their hair, slamming their skulls against each other. With two loud groans, the guards collapsed to the floor, blissfully unconscious.

Anna looked at their handiwork. "Well, that was . . . exciting! What do you say we get out of here before anyone else arrives?"

"That's the first good idea I've heard all day!" Jansarnen said. Retrieving his sack, the three sprinted into the hallway—

And immediately came to a screeching halt. Twenty guards stood before them, their faces contorted in anger.

"Um . . . Hi?" Anna said weakly. She turned to Kristoff and Jansarnen. "This is the part where we run for our lives, right?"

"Oh, yes, Princess," Jansarnen said. "Oh, yes indeed!"

* * *

The Empress glared at Arberish. "Traitor!" she spat. "How could you? After everything we've done for you, to betray your own people like this?!"

Arberish smiled sadly. "I am doing this to _save _my people, Majesty. Please, listen to your sister."

The Empress turned her gaze back to Elsa. "What do you have to say for yourself? Did you enjoy your time with the _dargenmouth_? You're very lucky that someone saved you." She glared back at Arberish. "Very lucky indeed."

Elsa took a step toward the Empress. "Majesty, please listen to me. You have been lied to your entire life. All your anger is directed at the wrong person."

"What are you talking about?" the Empress asked, her eyes blazing with fire. "Isarn betrayed us! He led the men from Arendelle to our lands! He pretended to fight against them, then tried to usurp our throne! Our warriors died because of him!"

"That's not true!" Arberish cried. "None of it is! I was there! I saw Isarn myself! The men of Arendelle followed him without his knowledge. When he realized what had happened, he volunteered himself and his men to defend our lands. Without their assistance, we all would have perished. He fought honorably in defense of our fortress, Majesty, not against it!"

"Why are you telling me this now?!" the Empress cried. "Why have you waited so long? Is it because you are lying?!" She unleashed a blast of ice toward Arberish. The _brann wielder _leapt to the side, barely avoiding the deadly cold.

"We have all been lied to!" Arberish said. "By the one person whose hatred for the _ice bærers _consumes her very soul! Your grandmother!"

The Empress stood perfectly still, her eyes full of confusion. "No! That . . . That can't be true! She would never . . . She . . . She wouldn't . . .!" Her eyes turned to narrow slits. "You are a liar!" she screamed, sending flame and ice toward Arberish. "My grandmother would never do any of this!"

"Majesty, please!" Elsa cried. "Listen to him! He is telling the truth!"

"And how would you know?!" the Empress cried. "Do you have any proof that this happened? Anything at all to convince me to believe you?"

Elsa and Arberish looked at each other, knowing full well they did not.

The Empress laughed. "I see. I understand what is going on here. This is nothing more than a futile attempt to confuse me, to make me question myself. Grandmother warned me this would happen someday. And she told me exactly what I should do to those who would dare make me doubt myself." Fire and ice swirled about her. "You think you have suffered, Snow Queen? You know nothing of suffering! Prepare to experience pain as you have never felt before!"

The Empress unleashed a maelstrom of flame and ice upon Elsa and Arberish, raining fire and frozen water upon them in droves. Before any of it reached them, however, Elsa and Arberish unleashed their powers upon each other. Ice and fire combined into one, forming a dome around them, shielding them from the deadly effects of the Empress's assault.

Enraged, the Empress pressed even harder. The flames grew in intensity, the ice grew colder, more jagged. Blow after blow pounded the protective barrier surrounding Elsa and Arberish, but still the barrier would not yield.

Finally, the Empress allowed the fire and ice to mingle in the very center of her being. The combustion grew and grew and grew until, finally, it erupted outward. Elsa and Arberish were blown backward, their barrier extinguished, their bodies slamming painfully into the floor. The Empress shrieked in triumph.

"You see?!" the Empress cried. "You are no match for the power of both ice and fire together! You can never best me in combat! I am too strong for either of you!"

Elsa sat up. "Who said . . . we were trying . . . to beat you?"

The Empress looked at them, confused. "What are you—"

"NOW!"

Simultaneously, Elsa and Arberish unleashed the full fury of their powers upon the Empress. The ice swirled around her, trapping her within a block of frozen water. The flames tore into her, draining her of the energy she needed to resist.

Roaring in rage, the Empress struggled to escape her bonds. But she had expended too much energy as it was. Try as she might, she could not summon the flames. Too late, she realized that Elsa and Arberish had allowed her to drain her energy intentionally, to weaken her in order to entrap her.

Elsa and Arberish approached her. "All we are trying to do is show you that your grandmother cannot be trusted! Please, Majesty! Please believe us!" Elsa begged.

The Empress closed her eyes. "I will not listen to your lies any longer! You have no evidence of treachery! My grandmother loves her people! We are finished here!"

"Your grandmother loves herself!" Arberish snapped. "Her subjects are not her primary concern. She has allowed her hatred of the _ice bærers _to warp both your minds. Please, Majesty! You must believe what we say about her!"

"Say about who?" A cold, calculating voice rang through the throne room. Slowly, steadily, with all the dignity she could muster, Empress Emeritus Valdarnaweth approached them.

"You dare to attack my granddaughter?" she asked, her voice full of venom. With a wave of her hand, the ice encasing the Empress vanished. "You will pay for your presumption!"

The older Empress's reflexes had not dulled with age. She hurled Elsa and Arberish against the far wall with a mere wave of her hand. The two slid to the floor, pain coursing through their bodies.

Valdarnaweth turned to her granddaughter. "What did they tell you, Granddaughter? What lies did they try to make you believe?"

The Empress glared at Elsa and Arberish. "They said that _you _were the one to betray us! That your stubbornness and bigotry toward the _ice bærers _was responsible for the loss of life that day. That Isarn tried to help you . . . that you tried to kill him!"

Valdarnaweth laughed. "What a ridiculous fantasy! Clearly, these two are dangerous, Granddaughter. We must eliminate them before they can infest our people with their lies!"

_Wait . . . What? Kill Elsa? My sister? Is that _really _what I want to do?_

"Grandmother . . . Haven't they suffered enough?" the Empress asked. "We can lock them in the dungeon for the rest of their lives. Surely that punishment is—"

"It is NOT adequate!" Valdarnaweth cried. "They are like insects! If you do not stop them now, their lies will spread, becoming a plague you cannot control! We _must _kill them now before they ruin everything we have built!" She hurled another wave of fire at Elsa and Arberish, laughing as the heat and the flame coursed over their already-wounded bodies.

Elsa tried to pull herself to her feet, but her legs still felt like they were on fire from Valdarnaweth's assault. "Arberish?" she asked, her voice fading. "Any ideas?"

"None . . . at the moment," the _brann wielder _said, too weak to even move.

"Look at her!" Valdarnaweth said to the Empress. "See Isarn's seed in action! That monster violated your mother, seducing her with his lying tongue, twisting her childish desires to serve his own perverse ends! Then, when she was no longer useful, he cast her aside, leaving her to die in childbirth while he lived on! Do what needs to be done, Granddaughter. Rid the world of Isarn's bloodline forever!"

"Yes," whispered the Empress. "YES!" _They deserve to die for their treachery! _Silencing the part of her mind that objected, she raised her hands, prepared to once again pummel Elsa with a blast of ice and fire, one so strong that there would be no hope for the Snow Queen's survival.

Just then, the throne room door burst open. "Lock it! LOCK IT!" cried a panicked voice.

The Empress, Valdarnaweth, Elsa, and Arberish turned to see Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen sprinting into the room. Kristoff quickly locked the door, sliding a nearby ceremonial ax from a suit of armor between the handles. The trio sprinted to the front of the throne room, not daring to stop.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?!" Valdarnaweth cried. "How dare you interrupt us?!"

"Get out of our way!" Jansarnen cried. "They're tryin' to kill us! They're right behind—"

The mercenary slipped, his sack of treasure flying through the air. The bag landed before the throne. Jewelry flew across the room, bathing the floor in a sea of gold, silver, and precious stones.

Valdarnaweth was beside herself. "You _dare _to steal from our sacred treasure vault?! I will kill you where you stand, mercenary, for this insult!" Fire flowed from her fingertips as she took aim at Jansarnen.

The Empress glanced at the mess of treasure scattered about the floor. Absentmindedly, she looked at the familiar _brann wielder _rings that had fallen from Jansarnen's sack. She was about to turn to watch her grandmother execute the mercenary, when something caught her eye, something she had never seen before. She reached down, picking it up, studying it. Whatever it was, it was not made by her people.

"What is this?" she wondered aloud. She marveled at the strange symbols adorning the ring, noting the letters positioned in each corner: F-S-Æ-A.

Elsa saw what the Empress was holding and, despite the distance between them, recognized it immediately. She gasped. _It cannot be! Can it? _Instinctively, she reached for her own hand.

The Empress noticed Elsa's reaction. "Do you know what this is?" she asked, slowly walking toward her sister.

Valdarnaweth saw what was happening and turned away from Jansarnen. "Granddaughter, stop! Get away from the Snow Queen! Don't let her words poison your mind!"

The Empress ignored her, kneeling beside Elsa. She held the ring before the Snow Queen. "What is this?" she asked.

Elsa raised her hand. Behind the Eden-stone ring she always wore lay another ring, one she had ordered Arendelle's finest jeweler to resize to fit her hand. The Empress gasped in astonishment as she realized the two rings were identical.

"Where did you get this?" the Empress whispered.

Elsa breathed deeply, calming herself. "From my father. From Isarn."

"Isarn?!" The Empress's mind began to spin. "How . . .? Why would it be here? Why would he leave it . . .?"

Elsa suddenly heard the words Isarn had spoken to her on the plains almost two years ago ringing in her mind. "He told me that . . . that, long ago, he had given one of his rings to someone. Someone who must have meant a great deal to him . . ."

Realization dawned in the mind of the Empress. _No! This cannot be! It is impossible! Isn't it?!_

She spun around, facing Valdarnaweth. "Grandmother, I want to know the truth. No more lies. Tell me why Isarn's ring is here, in this land. Tell me what really happened between him and my mother! Tell me now, Grandmother! TELL ME!"

* * *

**AN: More to come!**


	25. Chapter 25: Darkness

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Darkness**

Valdarnaweth glared at the Empress, her eyes full of fire, her face cold, drawn. "Do not take that tone of voice with me, Granddaughter. I _will not _be spoken to like this!"

"WHY IS IT HERE?" the Empress screamed, moving directly in front of her grandmother. "Why would Isarn leave his ring in our lands? WHY?"

Valdarnaweth laughed. "Such a silly thing to get upset over, child. It is a ring, nothing more. It probably fell off his finger and accidentally ended up with our treasures. You are worrying over nothing."

"You're wrong!" Elsa's voice, still weak with injury, rang throughout the throne room. She held up her hand, Isarn's signet ring illuminated by the glow from the Eden-stone before it. "These rings were precious to Isarn. They meant _everything _to him! They reminded him of who he was, of the honor of his fathers he sought to uphold. He would _never _allow one of them to be carelessly discarded. Ever!"

She looked at the Empress, pleading with her to understand. "If he did remove it, it would only have been to give to someone who he cared deeply for. Deeply enough to give them something uniquely his, so they could remember him forever!"

The Empress turned back to Valdarnaweth. "Tell me about my mother. What happened to her."

"You already know," the Empress Emeritus replied. "I will not waste time—"

"I WANT TO HEAR IT AGAIN!" the Empress cried.

Valdarnaweth was beginning to lose her patience. "Your mother was seduced by that monster! He led her on with his lies, seducing her, betraying her!"

"No!" Arberish sat up, struggling to breathe. He glared at Valdarnaweth. "You forget, I was there, Majesty. I heard her words myself. Valanda wasn't seduced by Isarn. She offered herself to him of her own volition. She _loved _him!"

The Empress's face turned white, her hands trembling. "Grandmother? Please . . . Please don't tell me . . ."

"Who are you going to believe?" Valdarnaweth roared. "Me or this . . . this _traitor _here? He has turned on us already, Granddaughter. You cannot believe a word he says."

The Empress looked at Arberish. "What else?" she whispered.

Arberish forced himself to stand. "After the battle, I arrived at the entrance to the palace. Isarn and your grandmother were fighting, each unleashing their full fury upon the other. Each tried to convince me the other had initiated the attack. I didn't know who to believe so I . . . like a coward, I attacked Isarn, rendering him unconscious."

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!" Valdarnaweth roared, raising her hands, prepared to silence Arberish forever.

"NO!" the Empress cried, throwing herself into the path of Valdarnaweth's hands. "He will speak! Continue!"

"Your grandmother was about to execute Isarn when your mother threw herself upon him. She would not move unless the Empress agreed to spare his life. In exchange, Valanda was forbidden from ever seeing Isarn again. He was expelled from our lands, still unconscious, never having the opportunity to say goodbye."

His eyes filled with sorrow. "Your mother . . . I have never seen such heartbreak before. Your grandmother did this to her! She destroyed your mother's life because she could not accept that her own bigotry, everything she had ever believed about the _ice bærers_, was wrong!"

The Empress glared at Valdarnaweth, her lip trembling. "Tell me he's lying! Tell me you have not lied to me my entire life! Tell me you would _never _do something as terrible as what he says!"

Valdarnaweth stepped forward. "Granddaughter—"

"TELL ME!" the Empress screamed. "IF IT'S NOT TRUE, JUST SAY SO!"

Silence descended upon the throne room. The Empress drew her hand to her mouth, shaking her head, her mind spinning in a cyclone of emotion.

"You can't, can you?" she whispered. "You . . . You lied to me?! You . . . You made me hate Isarn . . . over your own prejudice?! You projected your own failures upon him?!"

Valdarnaweth finally spoke. "Granddaughter, I assure you there was a reason for this."

"WHAT REASON?!" the Empress screamed. "What explanation could you possibly give to make me understand?!"

Valdarnaweth could take it no longer. Dropping all pretense of composure, she began ranting, her anger rising to the surface. "Because your mother was weak! She was foolish! She could _never _have ruled in my stead! She allowed herself to become too emotional, too irrational! Imagine! She fell in love with a foreign man in one day! One day! What choice did I have? Had I allowed her to be with him, he would have corrupted her, destroying the integrity of our race! Do you think that is what is best for our people, Granddaughter? To have our purity tarnished by filth like Isarn, to be forced to watch our children intermingle and become tarnished, disgusting freaks like—"

She caught herself, but the damage had been done. The Empress stared at her grandmother in disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes. "Like me?" she whispered. "That's what you mean, isn't it? Freaks like _me_!"

"YES!" Valdarnaweth cried, no longer attempting to conceal the contempt she held for her grandchild. "Do you think I ever could have loved you? You are an abomination! Something that _never _should have existed! Every time you cried as a child and I was forced to hold you, I cringed! Every time you sought my comfort, I had to hold back my disgust! You are a member of a disgusting, filthy race, lower than animals, lower than the earth upon which we tread! I could _never _have loved you! Why do you think I gave you your name? You _are _unwanted! You are a monster!"

Anna watched, horrified, at the unspeakable cruelty Valdarnaweth inflicted upon her granddaughter. She glanced at Elsa, the sisters knowing all too well what was happening, what was running through the Empress's mind. She saw the Empress fall to the floor, overwhelmed by the cruel words her grandmother had unleashed upon her.

"That's enough!" Anna cried. She moved before the Empress, standing directly in front of Valdarnaweth. "How dare you? How _dare you_?! This poor woman has done _nothing _to you, Empress! She cannot help what she is! Instead of loving her, of accepting her, you have rejected her your entire life! How much pain have you caused her? Have you ever considered that? How can you be so cruel?!"

"I will not be lectured by you, girl!" Valdarnaweth cried. "I am Empress Valdarnaweth, Bearer of the Sacred _Brann_, Protector and Supreme Sovereign of my people! I will not let my race be tainted by the filth of other nations! We are proud! We are strong!"

"No," Elsa said, rising, fighting through her pain to stand. Agony coursing through her with each step, she forced herself to walk toward Valdarnaweth. "You are foolish! You have let your hatred for those you deem to be less worthy than yourself to corrupt you, to cloud your judgment! You have shed the lives of your men needlessly in the perverse hope of exterminating innocent people from the face of the earth!" She glanced at her older sister, still reeling on the throne room floor. "I have lived through the same pain she is feeling now, Your Majesty. And I assure you, she will only grow stronger because of it. But _you_! You have revealed yourself as nothing more than a spiteful, hateful woman! What power you may have had is gone now! Your granddaughter will _never _listen to you again! You no longer control her! She is free!"

Valdarnaweth's face twisted, her mouth contorted in a vengeful sneer. "No! She will never be free from me! I will not allow her tainted blood to corrupt my people! We will honor the traditions of our fathers! We will be faithful!"

Roaring, she unleashed an intense wave of flame upon Elsa, consuming the Snow Queen in fire. Anna screamed in terror, clutching Kristoff's arm, powerless to stop the enraged monarch.

The flames receded. Valdarnaweth's triumphant gaze turned to disbelief. "No! Not again! _How is this possible?_"

Elsa stood tall, unharmed, the flames having done nothing to her. "I am my father's child, Majesty," she said softly. "The blood of his fathers . . . the _honorable _blood of his fathers flows through my veins as well. I will not permit you to subject your people to your reign of terror anymore. They deserve better."

Faster than she had ever moved before, Elsa launched a blast of frigid ice and snow at Valdarnaweth. The monarch flew backwards, the wind knocked out of her as she landed. Valdarnaweth pulled herself to her feet just in time to be met once more with a blast of cold. This time, however, she was not caught by surprise. Concentrating, she countered Elsa's ice with a stream of flame. Both elemental wielders strained and struggled, fighting to overcome each other's attack.

"Arberish!" Elsa cried, gritting her teeth as she fought to keep Valdarnaweth's attack at bay. "A little help please!"

The _brann wielder _mercenary moved forward, fighting the signals from his legs that screamed at him to stop. His ice and snow joined Elsa's as together they worked to repel Valdarnaweth's assault.

"NO!" the retired Empress screamed. "You will not beat me! I will not be conquered by an inferior race! By the illegitimate child of an _ice bærer_!"

To Elsa and Arberish's astonishment, Valdarnaweth intensified her attack. The combination of fire and ice finally became too much for any of the three combatants to withstand. The energies collapsed upon each other, exploding, combusting, sending flame and snow every which way around the throne room and hurling Valdarnaweth, Arberish, and Elsa apart.

Anna, Kristoff, and Jansarnen dove to the floor in terror, fire and ice swirling about them unpredictably, shattering windows, blowing holes in the walls. Looking up, Anna gasped as, impossibly, Valdarnaweth stood, slowly advancing upon a dazed Elsa.

Over Kristoff and Jansarnen's objections, Anna rushed to the Empress, still sitting on the floor, her head in her hands, rocking back and forth. "Empress! Empress, please! Look at me!"

The Empress brought her eyes to Anna's, her gaze one of abject despair, rejection. "What am I?" she whispered. "I'm _nothing_! Nobody wants me! _Nobody!_"

Anna took the Empress's hand. "Elsa wants you," she said softly. "She has been through so much pain and suffering. If anyone can understand what you are going through, it's her."

The Empress shook her head, tears flooding her face. "I can't! Not after . . . Not after what I did to her!" She pointed to Valdarnaweth. "She's right! I am a monster! Unlovable!"

"No, you're not!" Anna said fiercely, shaking the Empress's shoulders. "Elsa knows you were lied to, that you were misled. It's not your fault. But if you want to make up for your mistakes, you need to help Elsa now." She looked at her sister, still struggling to stand. "Please, Empress! Please help her! You can stop Valdarnaweth! I know you can! You have to trust yourself!"

The retired Empress now stood directly over Elsa. The Snow Queen tried to stand, but her legs were exhausted, would not follow her commands. Valdarnaweth laughed mirthlessly.

"You stupid, foolish woman," she whispered. "Did you really think you could stop me? You know _nothing of_ my power. You may have survived the last time, but I have weakened you. Now, you will truly taste the full power of my wrath. Farewell, Snow Queen."

Valdarnaweth raised her hands. Elsa closed her eyes, clearing her mind, preparing herself for death, as she knew she did not have the strength left to defend herself.

A terrified shriek filled the room. _What? _Elsa opened her eyes, gasping. Valdarnaweth was screaming, flame and ice pouring over her body. Incredulous, Elsa turned, trying to find the source of this new attack.

The Empress was on her feet, fire and cold flowing from her fingers, streaming over her grandmother's form. Her face was twisted in a cold glare of purest malice.

"Granddaughter!" Valdarnaweth gasped. "What . . . are . . . you doing?!"

"I am putting an end to your tyranny!" the Empress snarled. "You will no longer endanger the people of this continent. It all ends now!"

Valdarnaweth tried to resist, but her granddaughter's power was far greater than she had ever anticipated. "You . . . foolish . . . ungrateful . . ."

The Empress increased the intensity of her attack. Valdarnaweth's words disappeared, replaced solely with screams of agony. The once-proud Empress Emeritus fell to her knees, howling, writhing on the floor.

"Empress!" Elsa cried, her voice cracking. "That's enough! She has suffered enough!"

The Empress shook her head. "She deserves to die for what she has done! She has caused so much needless suffering! If anyone deserves death, it is her!"

Anna covered her mouth in horror, Kristoff and Jansarnen watching helplessly alongside her. Arberish pulled himself toward them, trying to get close enough to intervene, but lacking the strength to do anything.

Fighting the pain that threatened to consume her, Elsa forced herself to her feet. She staggered toward the Empress. "Empress, please! Don't give in to the darkness! Once you go down this path, you cannot recover! I know! I have almost given up hope myself!"

She looked at Anna, remembering the reason for her refusal to succumb those many times she had been tempted. "But then I remember why I refuse to fall. Because there are those who love me . . . unconditionally. Who bring out the best in me even when I cannot see it myself."

The Empress looked at Elsa, still sending her energy into Valdarnaweth. "Who do I have?" she asked, her face contorted with sorrow. "Who do I have to believe in me? I have nobody!"

Elsa shook her head. "That's not true! You don't have to be alone anymore! Please! Let me be there for you! Let me _love _you! Please . . . _sister_!"

To the Empress's astonishment, Elsa wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close, holding her in the tightest embrace she had ever experienced. The fire and ice disappeared as the Empress lowered her hands, too overcome with confusion, with unfamiliar feelings of comfort to continue her attack.

"Is . . . Is this what _love _feels like?" the Empress whispered, staring Elsa in the face. "Is this what it is to be wanted?"

Elsa nodded. "It is! This is what it is like to have people who care for you! To be loved!"

The Empress could take it no longer. She wrapped her arms around Elsa, returning the embrace, sobbing uncontrollably into Elsa's shoulder. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! For everything! I . . . I didn't know!"

"Shhh!" Elsa whispered, gingerly running her hand through the Empress's hair. "It's all right now. I'm here for you. I will _always _be here for you."

Anna stood, walking toward the two embracing monarchs. "I'm here for you too, Empress," she whispered. "You are my sister as well. If not by blood, then by _love_!"

The three women held each other tightly, refusing to let go of each other. Their peace, however, was interrupted by a harsh sound.

"You . . . fools!" Valdarnaweth whispered, coughing, blood pouring from her mouth. "You . . . know _nothing _of love! Love . . . makes you weak! Love . . . ruins you! You will lead our people . . . to their deaths!"

The Empress looked at her grandmother, her eyes filled not with anger, but with pity. "That is where you are wrong, Grandmother. That is where you have always been wrong. Love does not make me weak. It makes me strong! It reminds me of who I am, what I owe my people! Love . . ." She looked at Elsa and Anna. "Love makes me a better person."

Valdarnaweth smiled, laughing triumphantly. "Then . . . it is finished! Our race will come to an end! Everything our fathers worked for . . ."

"Will be made great once more in her," Elsa said. "You have lost, Valdarnaweth. It is over."

With a final act of defiance, Valdarnaweth rose to her knees. "We shall see about that!" She held her hand out, conjuring a single flame, allowing it to grow larger and larger. "Goodbye, Granddaughter. May your death be . . . painful as mine has been!"

She released the flames directly toward the three sisters, collapsing as she did, breathing her last.

"NO!" A figure leapt before the flame, absorbing the blow, flying across the room, landing painfully against the wall.

Elsa rushed to the figure, uncertain of what she would see. Kneeling before it, she gasped. "Jansarnen?!"

The mercenary's body was covered with intense burns, far too severe to be healed. Coughing, sputtering, he turned his head, smiling as he gazed upon Elsa's face. "'Ello, love," he whispered. "Did I surprise yeh?"

Elsa nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Yes. Yes, you did! I didn't see that coming at all!"

Jansarnen smirked. "You now owe me . . . quadruple what you promised for that one, love!"

Elsa laughed, trying to remain strong. "You're going to be fine, Jansarnen. We . . . We'll get you to a healer. They can—"

"Oh, stop it, love," the mercenary said. "We both know . . . there's nothing that can be done."

Anna and Kristoff had rushed over. "No!" Anna gasped, taking Jansarnen's badly burned hand in her own. "No, Jansarnen! You can't do this!"

"It's all right, Princess," Jansarnen said, his eyes beginning to grow dim. "It's . . . nothin' at all." He glanced at Kristoff. "Take good care . . . of her, lad. This one's . . . a keeper."

Kristoff nodded, fighting back tears of his own. "I will. I swear."

He turned his gaze back to Elsa. "Yeh know, love . . . Yeh've spent all this time . . . worryin' about how yeh might hurt people . . . but . . . from what I've seen . . . yeh know how to bring out . . . the best in them." He paused. "Like yeh did . . . with me."

His breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening, as if beholding something indescribably amazing. "Blimey!" he whispered. "That's a neat trick . . ."

Jansarnen's eyes closed, air leaving his body like morning fog on a cool autumn day. Anna felt his hand go limp in her own. Tears fell down her face as she, Elsa, and Kristoff gazed somberly at the mercenary who had grown so dear to them over the past few days now lay still upon the black shine of the obsidian floor.

* * *

**AN: More to come. **


	26. Chapter 26: Request

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Request**

**Twenty-two years earlier . . .**

Isarn sat in the king of Arendelle's personal study, waiting, uncertain, tense.

He had been out earlier that day, searching for a new source of food for the coming change of seasons. The gardens his people had planted several years earlier had provided them with much-needed relief, but their food supply remained scarce, dependent upon too many factors beyond their control.

As he had returned to his village, he had been confronted by a dozen men on horseback. At first, he had feared the faction within Arendelle had increased once more, becoming aggressive once again. But as he studied the approaching riders, he realized by the colors they bore that they represented the official government of Arendelle.

He had been taken directly to the palace, no explanation provided by his escorts. Had he wanted to, he could have slain all of them with little effort. However, now was not the time. He had far too many pressing matters to deal with to risk the prospect of war with Arendelle's army.

Now, as he sat in silence, pondering why he had been brought to the palace, the door opened. The King of Arendelle entered, standing before him. Mindful of protocol, Isarn rose, bowing before him. "Your Majesty."

The King, to Isarn's surprise, bowed before him in turn. "Sir Isarn," he said. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me under such . . . unusual circumstances."

Isarn rose, hesitantly. "I admit," he said, "I have been . . . somewhat perplexed by this whole situation. I have yet to receive an adequate explanation."

The King nodded. "I apologize for that. However, in this situation, I felt that . . . haste was preferable, as—"

"You didn't think I would come otherwise," Isarn said, completing the sentence.

The King inhaled, unsure of how to proceed. "I would like to begin by expressing my . . . my heartfelt regret for the actions of a certain group of men within Arendelle. My father was not . . . particularly sympathetic to the plight of your people. Let me assure you. I have ferreted out the men responsible for your torment and have . . . punished them accordingly."

Isarn looked at the king in surprise. "Really? I was unaware that Arendelle was now a friend of the _ice bærers._"

"I know you have no reason to trust me," the King said, "but I hope I can persuade you this evening to at least consider viewing Arendelle as an ally."

Isarn shook his head. "It is not that simple, Majesty. Much blood has been shed between our peoples. Enmity is not something that can cured overnight."

"Understood." The King turned. "May I offer you a beverage?"

"Arendellian whiskey, if you have it."

The King smiled. "Indeed, I do."

"I prefer twenty years," Isarn said.

"I'll do better than that," the King said, smiling. "Try thirty."

Isarn raised an eyebrow. "Impressive."

"It's reassuring to know that there is at least something positive you can take from our land," the King said. He poured two glasses of whiskey. "Ice?"

"Allow me." Isarn took his glass, formed two perfectly-shaped cubes in his palm, dropped them in.

"Fascinating," the King said softly. "I had heard the stories as a child, but I never really believed them." His eyes brightened. "I hope you will able to able to use your people's unique gifts in another fashion."

"What do you mean?" Isarn asked, sipping his beverage. "Why have you brought me here? _Really?_"

The King moved to his desk. "How familiar are you with the traditions of our people, Isarn?"

"Familiar enough," Isarn said. "What specifically are you referencing?"

"The importance of succession," the King responded. "The immutable requirement of the king and queen to produce an heir."

Isarn wasn't sure he was following. "Majesty?"

The King turned away. "Do you know what it is to want something so desperately, so longingly, only to realize that what you desire is impossible?"

Memories of a fire-haired princess and her child flashed through Isarn's mind. "Yes," he replied. "Yes, I do."

The King looked back at him. "Then you understand how my queen and I feel. You see, we desire a child more than anything in this world. And yet, my wife is . . . incapable bearing a child. She cannot . . ."

Isarn nodded in understanding. "What is it you wish of me, Majesty?"

"I have heard stories, Isarn, of the healing magic of your people. How those unable to conceive have had their wombs opened through the intervention of your healers. I am asking . . . I am _begging _you. Please! Will you help my wife to conceive? Will you help us to have the child we so desire?"

Isarn's face grew dark, his brow furrowed, his mind racing. _This . . . This is not what I expected._

The King sensed Isarn's hesitation. "If it is an issue of payment, I assure you: Anything your heart desires can be given to you. Money, power, position! You could be a minister in my government, working from within to improve the lot of your race! Please, Isarn! If you can, please help us to have a child!"

Isarn frowned, stroking his chin. "There is nothing you could give me that I would accept as payment. It would be blood money, paid for with the lives men of your nation have stolen from my people. I have not yet forgiven those men for their despicable actions, Majesty. I likely never will."

The King's face fell, his last remaining hope dashed to pieces.

"However," Isarn continued. "I will do this because . . . because I can sense the truth in your words. You did not order the attacks on my people. You have done what you can to rid Arendelle of this filth. I will accept that as your penance."

"Thank you!" the King whispered. "You don't know what this means to my wife . . . to me . . ."

Isarn raised his hand. "I am not finished. I will do this for you. However, do not think for a moment that I will stay my hand should my people be attacked again. I will blame you personally for any further acts of aggression. Do I make myself clear, Majesty?"

The King stared at Isarn. "Perfectly."

"Good." Isarn moved to the door. "Meet me at the palace gates at dusk in three days' time. I will have the necessary medicines for you. Follow my instructions exactly. Until then, consider this a favor of the _ice bærers, _Majesty. Always remember this as you hold your child in your arms."

The King bowed before him. "Thank you, Isarn. Thank you."

Isarn bowed. "Majesty." He turned, showing himself out of the study, lost once more in his own thoughts.

_Oh, the queen shall indeed bear a child, _Isarn thought. _However, with any luck, the child will not be exactly what you are expecting. _He smiled as he left the palace, preparing to plant the seed of his vengeance within the womb of Arendelle's queen.

* * *

**Twenty-one years later . . .**

"Brother Isarn?"

The leader of the _ice bærers _turned, his weary eyes brightening as he saw who had spoken to him. "Brother Asgard! How are you? What news do you and your scouts bring?"

The younger man shook his head. "The Abandoned Forest is no longer safe for us to employ as a refuge, sir. The _skygge folk _grow more aggressive by the day. My latest conversation with their leader did not go well. Meat has become scarce in the area. They are no longer willing to permit us to stay there, as they fear they will be tempted by their hunger."

Isarn nodded. "It is fortunate you inherited the gift of tongues. I have always been jealous of those who have received this particular blessing."

Asgard snorted. "It is hardly a gift, sir. After speaking with the _skygge folk, _I feel as if I must soak my tongue in lye to remove the filth of their language from my mouth."

"We will not need to use our hideaway in the Forest much longer, Asgard," Isarn said. "I have been in daily communication with the Council. Soon, we shall make our move against Arendelle."

Asgard shook his head in disbelief. "They still do not understand? They believe you to be an ally?"

"Those fools!" Isarn snarled. "Bureaucratic power-grabbers, nothing more. They have no honor, Asgard. No vision. They desire only power, by any means necessary."

"And what of the queen?" Asgard asked. "Do you believe she will abdicate when faced with our show of strength?"

Isarn laughed. "The queen is weak! A simple young woman with no business managing a kingdom. If I understand correctly, while we were journeying to our summer village several weeks ago, she was so overwhelmed with trepidation at her coronation that she fled into the mountains. They practically had to beg her to return! Trust me, Asgard. The queen is of no consequence."

_If only . . . _The familiar thought rang through Isarn's mind, the familiar longing. _If only my plan had worked . . . _

Isarn looked at the sky. "I must go, Asgard. The head of the Council is due to deliver his report any moment now. I must prepare myself to look my part."

Asgard nodded. "I cannot believe that simply wearing a hood, obscuring your face is enough to convince them of your strength."

"These men of Arendelle are weak-minded," Isarn said. "It does not take much to intimidate them. I shall speak with you again later this evening. We have much to discuss."

"Indeed, we do," Asgard said. "I would like very much to spar with you, as we used to when you trained me."

Isarn smiled. "Now _that _would be a worthy challenge indeed. You always were one of my finer students."

"I learned from the best," Asgard responded.

Isarn embraced Asgard then turned away, making for his dwelling. Once inside, he draped the now-familiar cloak around his neck, raising the hood over his face. _Not much longer now, _he thought.

Moments later, the familiar green light appeared, coalescing into a shimmering mirror-like surface, allowing him to peer into the eyes of the man who had summoned him. Jansen was there, alone, as instructed.

"Report," Isarn commanded.

Jansen looked about nervously. "My Lord, I'm afraid I have . . . unfortunate news."

Isarn's brow furrowed, his eyes growing cold. "I hope, for your sake, you are not at fault."

Jansen threw up his hands in protest. "No, My Lord, I assure you, I had no role in this! The queen has uncovered our conspiracy! She knows!"

Isarn frowned, stroking his chin in thought. _So, the queen is slightly more formidable than I anticipated. Good. _"Is she aware of my involvement?"

"I don't think so. Not yet, at least. But it is only a matter of time." Jansen bowed his head. "My Lord, I implore you, we must stop immediately!"

"STOP?!" Isarn could not believe the man's cowardice. "What kind of man are you? I have worked far too hard for far too long to stop now!"

"But, My Lord, the queen! She is much more intelligent than we gave her credit for!"

_Why must I always state the obvious? _Isarn thought. _Why can't they figure this out for themselves? _"Then, she needs to be . . . taken care of."

"We already tried! Ingeborson hired the best!"

_Another failure of his, _Isarn thought. "Clearly not, if the queen still breathes. I find it difficult to believe that men I thought to be Arendelle's best and brightest are incapable of performing a task as simple as killing the queen. She is only a woman, after all."

"But, My Lord!" Jansen was on his knees, quaking in terror. "Has no one informed you?"

Isarn was not pleased with the direction this conversation was taking. "What have I not been told? I do not like surprises!"

"My Lord, the queen is more than a mortal woman. She bears . . . She bears the power over ice and snow!"

Isarn felt his heart skip a beat. His breath stopped. Time seemed to stand still as Jansen's words rang in his ears. _Not possible! I couldn't have missed this! You mean . . .?!_

"HOW DID YOU POSSIBLY MISS THIS? WHY AM I JUST NOW FINDING THIS OUT?!" Isarn was beyond outraged. He was more livid than he had ever been in his life. _All these years I could have . . . should have . . . wasted! Why?!_

"My Lord, please!" Jansen lay prostrate on the ground, terrified out of his mind. "We only discovered recently! The queen is very good at concealing herself!"

"CLEARLY!" Isarn had half a mind to travel to Arendelle that evening and murder Jansen himself. He paused. _Then again . . . _ "However, this may work to our advantage."

"My . . . My Lord?"

"I want my name on the guest list for tomorrow's state dinner." _A perfect opportunity to introduce myself, _Isarn thought. _To explain to her my position . . . her true nature . . . _

"But, My Lord, at this point, that cannot be done! It is too—"

"I WILL be present at the dinner tomorrow," Isarn snarled, his presence in his mind a foregone conclusion. _Soon, my daughter. Soon, we shall be together . . . as we always should have been._ "It is time for the queen and I to become better . . . acquainted."

* * *

**AN: Isarn's story has come to an end. I wanted to make sure his tale ended exactly where it began in "The Head That Wears the Crown." This way, the circle that is Isarn's story has finally been closed. It has been emotionally draining writing two stories simultaneously, making sure to balance everything out, but I've loved it. Now, all that is left is to close out our tale in the present. More to come . . . not much more, but still . . . **


	27. Chapter 27: Light

**The Sins of the Father**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Light**

The Empress watched in horror as Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff mourned Jansarnen's loss. _He died saving us! Saving me! I didn't even know who he was! Why would he give himself up for someone . . . someone he didn't even know? _

She quietly walked toward the trio, her eyes downcast. "I . . . I am sorry, Elsa," she whispered. "Because of me, your friend . . . is dead . . ."

Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff rose, turning to the Empress. The usually confident Empress now trembled in terror. _They're going to reject me now! They'll hate me! They'll leave me alone, just like I've always been!_

Elsa moved toward the Empress, bringing her hand to her face. "It is not your fault, sister. Your grandmother is the only one to blame. Her hatred is what killed Jansarnen, nothing more." She gently wrapped her arms around the Empress. "You already carry so much guilt inside of you. Don't add more to your conscience." She thought for a moment. "I have made that mistake myself. Don't let your fear and guilt consume you."

The Empress shook her head. "How?! How do you and Anna do it? You carry so much inside of you, Elsa, and yet you are able to keep the darkness from consuming you! How?! Please, tell me your secret! Tell me how I can do this, so I . . . I . . I don't have to worry about hurting anyone."

Anna took Elsa's hand, squeezing it gently. "We love each other," Anna said. "We are there for each other. When we stumble, we pick each other up. When we cry, we cry together. When we laugh, we share the laughter. That's our secret. It's really not a secret at all. We just _are_!"

The Empress felt fresh tears pouring down her cheeks. "I've done so much wrong for so long. How can I ever atone for it? How?"

Elsa brought the Empress to her side, wrapping her arms around Anna and the Empress's shoulders. "By living the best life you can, defending those who cannot defend themselves, helping those less fortunate than you. By remembering that life is a gift to be shared, not locked away. By always remembering to place your needs below those of others." She smiled, glancing at the ring on her finger. "By remembering: 'Family before self. Honor above all.' A very wise, _good _man once reminded me of this. His goodness resides in you as well, sister. Honor that goodness every day by making each day better than the one before."

The Empress, for the first time in ages, truly smiled with contentment. _Please, never let this moment end. For the first time in my life, I have a _family_!_

Anna looked at the Empress. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name, exactly? I don't think we should be calling you 'Empress' all the time."

The Empress backed away, the fear rising inside of her once more. "I have no name," she whispered. "The name my grandmother gave to me is not a title I wish to retain." She spoke her name aloud for the first time in years. The harshness of its consonants, the grating of its vowels made Anna cringe.

"That . . . That's your name?" Anna whispered.

The Empress nodded sadly. "It means 'unwanted one.' That is all I have ever been. Undesirable. Alone."

Elsa took the Empress's hand, stroking it gently. "If it is all right with you, may I . . . may I offer you a new name instead?"

The Empress's eyes widened. "You . . . You mean that?"

Elsa nodded. "I do." She thought for a moment, considering what title to bestow upon her newfound sister. Finally, it came to her.

"You fear the darkness so, sister, much as I do. So much so that you are terrified you will sink into it, never to return. With the name I now give to you, I protect you from that fate. Your name is no longer 'Unwanted One.' Instead, it is now 'Bearer of Light,' for that is what you are: a shining example of the goodness that is possible for all men to achieve. In the ancient language of Arendelle, that name is spoken: _Alúvelin._"

The Empress gasped. The sheer beauty of her new title washed over her ears, absolving her of all her past transgressions, making her reborn from the terror of darkness into the warm comfort of the light.

"I . . . I love it, Elsa. Thank you!"

Elsa smiled. "Now, Alúvelin, Empress of the _brann wielders_, let us proclaim your new identity to your people. I hope this means our three races—_ice bærers, brann wielders, _men—can now live together in peace and unity." She paused. "Am I correct?"

The Empress . . . Alúvelin smiled. "For all time. Our nations shall know war against each other no more."

* * *

Jansarnen was buried in the ancient graves of the heroes of the _brann wielders. _His ever-present knife was preserved, stored within the sacred hall of the dead. His name became the first of a foreign race to be inscribed upon the wall within that shrine, an honor for which he would be eternally remembered.

Empress Alúvelin, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Arberish stood within the shrine, bowing their heads in silence as they honored their fallen comrade.

"He . . . He was a good man after all," Anna said. "He made some very poor decisions, but he redeemed himself in the end." She turned to Kristoff. "What do you believe? Do you believe he is resting in the halls of his fathers? Do you believe he did enough in the end to earn that privilege?"

Kristoff nodded. "He was many things when we met him, Anna. Selfish, greedy, amoral, no concern for others. Yet, over the few days we spent with him . . . I think he revealed there was more to him than he led us to believe initially. I also believe . . . I believe it's not where you start in life that determines your fate, but where you finish. In Jansarnen's case, I think he showed who he really was when he chose to lay down his life for the three of you. A lesser man would not have dared to do what he did. For that, I believe he earned that privilege."

"I agree," Arberish said. "He was a rogue, but a braver rogue I have never known."

Alúvelin nodded. "He will always be remembered among my people for his courage. They will sing his name in celebrations of the dead for generations to come."

The five of them left the shrine, walking toward the throne room. Sensing that her older sisters wanted a moment alone, Anna turned to Kristoff. "Well, I suppose we should go get the horses ready now. We do need to get back to Arendelle, after all."

"Didn't you hear?" Kristoff asked. "They only have extra-large saddles here. Something about how it builds strong leg muscles—"

Anna's face paled. "You're joking, right? Please, tell me you're kidding."

Kristoff smiled. "Of course." They walked further down the corridor. "Maybe."

"Stop it!"

Arberish turned to the Empress. "Your Majesty, if I may, I will take my leave and begin my new assignment."

Alúvelin smiled. "Very well, Minister Arberish. You . . . You honor me to agree to serve our people in this capacity."

"The honor is mine alone, Majesty," Arberish replied. "I have lived the life of a solitary mercenary for far too long. Now, I have found my new purpose. I wish to assist you in restoring our nation to its former glory."

He turned to Elsa. "Farewell, Snow Queen. I . . . I must admit, I have grown quite fond of you."

"And I you," Elsa replied. "I look forward to working with you to build a world of peace for both our nations."

Arberish bowed before her. "You are an incredible woman, Elsa. Don't ever forget that." Turning, he moved toward his new office, eagerly awaiting the beginning of his new career.

Alone, Elsa turned to Alúvelin. "You heard Anna. We do need to get back to Arendelle. We have stayed far too long as it is. My ministers will have grown worried."

Alúvelin frowned. "I wish you could stay, if only for one more day. I . . . I have grown fond of having you with me." She sighed. "What do you believe, Elsa? Do you believe I can rule my people? Do you believe in me still?"

Elsa gently placed her arms around Alúvelin's waist. "You did not have the privilege of knowing our father, but I know he would be proud of you right now. You have grown so much, Alúvelin. Trust in yourself. Listen to the voice of right that beats within your heart. Follow it, and you will always make the right decision."

She held Alúvelin's hand, stroking the newly-resized ring upon her finger. "Family before self."

"Honor above all," Alúvelin whispered. She embraced Elsa. "Thank you! Thank you for everything!"

Elsa pulled her sister close to her, letting the warmth from her sister's body meld with the chill of her own. "Do not hesitate to visit whenever you can," Elsa said. "You are always welcome within Arendelle."

"And you here," Alúvelin replied.

Elsa bowed before her. "Farewell, Your Majesty."

"No," Alúvelin said. "Farewell . . . _sister._"

* * *

**Three months later . . .**

Elsa stood in the corner of the newly-remodeled ballroom, alone with her thoughts. Kristoff and Anna were dancing their first dance as husband and wife. Elsa smiled as she watched Anna twirl about the ballroom floor, Anna's gaze focused solely upon her new husband. _They look so happy! _Elsa thought. _It's so wonderful!_

It had been a beautiful, intimate ceremony. Held within the palace chapel, attendance had been restricted to only a few people as Anna had requested. It had been only Elsa, Andersen, a few other ministers, their closest servants, and a few townspeople, as well as several members of Kristoff's . . . family. _That was a little awkward, _Elsa thought. _Still, they were very polite and wonderful to talk to. _She wondered, for a moment, just what trolls ate. Glancing about the ballroom she realized the answer had to be "anything," for one of them was eagerly consuming silverware and linens as if there was no tomorrow.

She heard footsteps approaching her. She turned. "Minister," she said, smiling as she looked upon Andersen.

"Majesty," he said. He turned to look upon Anna and Kristoff along with Elsa. "She looks beautiful," he said. "More beautiful than ever."

"Yes," Elsa said. "Yes, she does."

Andersen paused. "Is everything all right, Majesty?"

"What? Oh, of course. Everything is fine. It's just . . . Oh, it's silly."

Andersen laughed. "Coming from you, I can hardly believe that."

Elsa sighed. "It's just . . . What if Anna never wants to see me again? What if she becomes so busy being a wife and mother that she forgets about me? I want her to be happy, but . . ."

"You're having difficulty letting go," Andersen said, completing Elsa's thought. "Majesty, I may be an old man, but I have learned a few things over the years. One of those is that love comes in many forms, at various times, depending upon the circumstances. Just because the Princess is married now, it does not mean she loves you any less. Your relationship will be different, of course, but you will still love each other." He laughed. "And, knowing Her Highness, I am quite certain there will still be snowball fights and lighthearted romps in your future." He paused. "Does that make sense, Majesty?"

Elsa nodded. "It does. It does indeed. Thank you, Minister. You . . . You really are a good man, Minister. I wanted to make sure I told you that. A _good _man."

Andersen bowed before her. "Thank you, Majesty." He rose then stopped, remembering something. "Oh, of course! I almost forgot!" He handed Elsa a letter. "This came for you today."

"What is it?" Elsa asked. "Surely, any matters of state can wait until—"

Andersen smiled. "I believe you will want to read this now, Majesty." He bowed once more, then rose, leaving Elsa alone.

The Snow Queen opened the letter, smiling once she recognized the now-familiar handwriting.

_Dearest Sister,_

_ I wanted to pass along my congratulations to our little sister on the occasion of her marriage. I wish I could have been there, but travel is impossible at the moment. We are working hard to forge relationships with the outside world for the first time in centuries. Our progress has been slow, but each success provides motivation to continue this important work._

_ You, Anna, and Kristoff must visit again soon. The weather is beautiful this time of year in the mountains. We would be honored to receive you again. I would love to talk to you face-to-face once more._

_ Your last letter suggested that you feel a sense of guilt for having the opportunity to spend time with our father, whereas I did not. Do not feel guilty, Elsa. Isarn came into your life at that moment for a reason. Without him, you would not be the woman you are today. Likewise, you came into my life at precisely the right time. Without you, my people would have been lost in darkness forever. So, in a way, I have met my father. I have seen the man Isarn was: I see him in you, dearest sister. Never forget that!_

_ I look forward to our next correspondence. I cannot wait to hear from you. Please, plan on bringing our sister and her new husband with you on your next visit. We would . . . I would very much enjoy that._

_ With deepest affection and love._

_ Your grateful sister,_

_ Alúvelin_

Elsa folded the letter, clutching it to her heart, a small smile forming on her lips. Although lost in her thoughts, she still knew who was behind her when she heard the familiar footsteps.

"Hey!"

Elsa turned, smiling at Anna. "Hey!"

Anna tilted her head toward the letter in Elsa's hand. "Alúvelin?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes. Things are going very well for her. I . . . I couldn't be happier for her."

Anna looked at Elsa, quizzically. "And you? How are you doing?"

Elsa paused, uncertain of how to respond. "I . . . I'm fine. Really."

Anna glared at Elsa, crossing her arms. "Elsa. You _know _I can tell when you're lying . . ."

Elsa sighed. "All right. I admit it. You're going to think this is stupid, but . . ."

"But what?" Anna asked, gently placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I'm worried," Elsa said. "I'm very, very happy that you're married now, but I'm worried . . . that I'll never see you again. That you'll be so busy taking care of Kristoff and your kids and everything else that you'll . . . forget about me."

Anna laughed. Elsa looked at her, slightly hurt. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry, Elsa," Anna said. "It's just . . . I can't believe you're still worried about this."

Anna pulled Elsa close to herself, holding her in her familiar warm embrace. "You know I'll _always _have time for you, don't you? Because if you _still _don't realize that by now, I don't know how much clearer I can be."

"You . . . You mean it?"

Anna held Elsa's face in her hands. "Of course! _Always!_"

After a moment of looking into each other's eyes, reminding themselves of the love they shared, Elsa looked around. "You should probably get back to the party. People will be looking for you."

"Let them," Anna said, taking Elsa's hand and holding it tightly. "They can wait. Right now, in this moment, this is where I want to be. With you. Just the two of us."

The two royals held each other's hands for what felt like hours, not caring what anyone else thought, content simply to be with each other. _Family before self, _thought Elsa. _Honor above all. _She smiled. _We're going to be fine after all._

* * *

**AN: This story has been the most emotionally draining story of the three I've told, yet I couldn't be prouder of it. The two stories in two different eras was something I really wanted to challenge myself with, and I think I made it work as well as I could. I do not know what more will come from my mind, but expect some more stories from this universe I've created. As always, special thanks to FlashFreeze0, Loridhhp, and jade254 for your continued support and encouragement, as well as to anyone else who posted a review. I will be back at some point to continue writing, but for now, this is goodbye! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
